


L'Union

by Sloe_Balm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Derek is a beast, Dubious Consent, Ferral!Derek, Forced Marriage, M/M, Mpreg, Stiles is a prince, humans vs werewolves
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 44,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27524512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sloe_Balm/pseuds/Sloe_Balm
Summary: [Sterek, UA, Médiéval fantastique] Au Royaume d'Atracie, Derek Hale est l'héritier du clan des loups-garous après l'assassinat de sa mère par des chasseurs. Pour empêcher une guerre entre lycans et humains, le Roi Noah Stilinski, souverain d'Atracie, n'a d'autre choix que de promettre son fils, Prince Mieczysław, à une union.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 12
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Genre : Univers alternatif, Médiéval fantastique : présence de loups-garous et de magie. Personnages OOC, Feral!Derek (c'est à dire que Derek est très féroce/sauvage). ATTENTION : Rating M - présence de mariage arrangé et noce nuptiale qui va avec (la notion de consentement est discutable). Présence de Mpreg (homme enceint).
> 
> Merci mille fois à Neliia pour avoir effectué la bêta-lecture de cette fic, tu es une fée !

L'Atracie était un Royaume prospère, gouverné d'une main de fer dans un gant de velours par le Roi Noah Stilinski, depuis une vingtaine d'années déjà. La famille Stilinski régnait sur le Royaume depuis de nombreuses générations, avec plus ou moins de succès. Élias, le Roi précédent, avait été un souverain dur, parfois cruel et peu apprécié de son peuple. À sa mort, son unique fils, Noah, avait été couronné pour lui succéder. Le Roi Noah était bon et apprécié au sein du Royaume, actuellement en paix. Il avait été marié à la Reine Claudia, et ils avaient eu ensemble un fils, le prince Mieczysław, qui lui succéderait un jour. Malheureusement, la Reine Claudia était décédée une dizaine d'années auparavant, laissant le Roi veuf et le Prince orphelin de mère.

L'Atracie, dont la capitale était Pléthis, était une terre peuplée principalement d'humains. Toutefois, elle abritait également trois petits royaumes semi-indépendants en son sein, peuplés de créatures surnaturelles.

Les Terres de cèdre étaient le Royaume des loups-garous, dont la capitale était Lyca. Au fil des années, plusieurs grands patronymes s'étaient succédés sur le trône du Royaume des loups-garous, et la dernière famille à la tête de ce pouvoir était les Hale. Il s'agissait-là d'une lignée de loups-garous ancienne, dont la filiation était puissante et reconnue. Les Terres de cèdre étaient gouvernées par Talia Hale, alpha de tous les alphas, surnommée Reine Lycaon en souvenir du premier des loups-garous, père de la race. Les lycanthropes étaient des créatures ayant mauvaise réputation au sein du Royaume d'Atracie et même par-delà les frontières. Ils étaient craints, vus comme barbares et sauvages. Les humains et les loups-garous partageaient une histoire commune longue et jonchée de péripéties. Après avoir été un temps soudés et en harmonie durant les temps anciens, ils avaient été par la suite, et de nombreuses fois, en guerre. Les rivalités, bien qu'apaisées aujourd'hui, demeuraient dans les esprits méfiants. Ce passé houleux entre les deux races avait été apaisé grâce aux dirigeants actuels, mais pour autant, les deux camps ne se mêlaient pas. Les humains craignaient les bêtes, et les loups-garous n'avaient que dédain pour la race inférieure qui les dominait pourtant. Les lycans étaient aujourd'hui un peuple fermé et peu d'entre eux s'aventuraient au-delà de leurs terres. Cette indépendance, qui leur était vitale, calmait leurs ardeurs de domination.

L'Harukaze était un petit archipel en mer, au sud du pays. C'était le Royaume des kitsune : des humains hybrides renards, possédant des pouvoirs liés à l'énergie-lumière. Les kitsune étaient peu nombreux. C'était une tribu isolée, qui ne se mêlait jamais aux autres. Ils avaient observé pendant longtemps les querelles entre humains et loups-garous, et sûrement avaient-ils trouvé sage de ne pas s'y mêler. L'archipel était gouverné par l'Impératrice Noshiko Yukimura, dont les relations avec le Roi Noah étaient apaisées. Les deux peuples ne se mêlaient pas mais n'avaient pas de raison de se craindre, car chacun restait à sa place, laquelle était bien déterminée.

La Cité blanche était une cité dans les montagnes où vivaient les banshees, les druides, et où la magie régnait. Il s'agissait d'une terre neutre, une terre où toutes les créatures avaient leur place. C'était la plus petite des zones semi-indépendantes d'Atracie. Elle fonctionnait comme une minuscule démocratie, composée de membres élus dont la tête était gouvernée par un Maître Mage. Aujourd'hui, la Cité blanche était commandée par une banshee expérimentée, Lorraine Martin, qui avait gagné sa place et son rang au fur et à mesure des années. À mi-chemin entre les humains et les créatures de l'ombre qu'étaient les loups-garous, les habitants de la Cité blanche étaient à même de s'intégrer partout. On les trouvait parmi Pléthis, parmi les Terres de cèdre, et parmi l'Harukaze. Chaque année, quelques humains naissaient avec des habiletés magiques et étaient accueillis au sein de la Cité blanche pour parfaire leur éducation magique.

Chaque gouvernant était maître de gérer son propre royaume, mais tous devaient allégeance au Roi Stilinski qui gouvernait l'Atracie en son ensemble. Même si les humains étaient dénués de puissance surnaturelle, ils étaient la race majoritaire en Atracie, et de loin. Malgré l'Histoire et les rivalités sous-jacentes à leurs races, les peuples vivaient en paix, et le Royaume n'avait pas connu de guerre depuis le siècle précédent.

Seulement, aujourd'hui, les choses venaient de changer et de basculer dangereusement dans une situation plus que critique. Un acte odieux, un crime, une trahison, avait renversé cette paix et cette fragile stabilité. Le mois précédent, la Reine Lycaon Talia Hale et la majorité de sa lignée, avaient été tuées par des chasseurs humains.

Les chasseurs étaient une communauté humaine ancienne, raciste, qui haïssait les créatures surnaturelles. Plusieurs familles de chasseurs étaient puissantes et riches, dont la plus influente était la famille Argent, autrefois alliée majeure des précédents Rois d'Atracie. Les chasseurs avaient gagné leurs blasons par le passé, durant les guerres contre les loups-garous. Ils avaient été un clan fort et avaient joué un rôle crucial dans la victoire humaine. Si aujourd'hui l'Atracie était une terre d'humains, gouvernée par les Stilinski, cela était en partie grâce aux chasseurs. Nombre d'humains les appréciaient, leur étaient reconnaissants et leur vouaient une certaine admiration. Les chasseurs avaient de nombreux partisans sur le territoire. Leur dernière grande action victorieuse s'était déroulée une vingtaine d'années auparavant, alors que le Roi Élias était encore à la tête du Royaume. Une créature sombre et violente avait sévi en Atracie : un Anuk-ite ayant provoqué un sillon de morts sur son passage. La créature avait été abattue par Gerard Argent, que le Roi Élias tenait en grande estime. Les années s'étaient écoulées et le Roi Élias était mort. Le Roi Noah Stilinski, lui, n'avait pas d'affection particulière pour ces clans de chasseurs qu'il jugeait fauteurs de trouble. La paix de son Royaume était fondamentale et fragile, et le Roi se méfiait des discours de haine qui menaçaient la paix établie. Le Roi Noah entretenait des relations difficiles mais honnêtes avec la Reine Lycaon, et la mort de cette dernière l'avait inquiété autant que révolté. Les chasseurs savaient agir dans l'ombre, sournoisement, vilement, et l'assassinat de Talia Hale avait d'abord été non revendiqué, mais bien vite mis à découvert. Aujourd'hui, il ne faisait plus aucun doute que Gerard Argent et sa fille Kate en avaient été les responsables.

Les loups-garous réclamaient maintenant vengeance. À sa tête, le fils de Talia, Derek Hale était devenu l'alpha des alphas. Il avait pris la gouvernance du Royaume des Terres de cèdre et était devenu le nouveau Roi Lycaon. Le peuple lycan grondait, réclamant justice, sommant la mort des chasseurs. Le Roi Noah fit capturer les responsables et Gerard et Kate Argent furent emprisonnés à une sentence à vie. Mais la colère des loups-garous n'en était pas apaisée. Pas du tout.

xxx

_Pléthis, Royaume d'Atracie - Château royal._

Le Roi Stilinski était assis, droit sur son siège, dans la salle de pourparler. Il portait une tunique aux couleurs Bordeaux et ocre, en dessous de laquelle se trouvait un pantalon en cuir, et des bottes chaussaient ses pieds. Sur sa tête blonde était posée une couronne en or, fine et légère, peu épaisse, marquant son rang. À sa droite se trouvait sa conseillère la plus proche, Melissa McCall. Il s'agissait d'une humaine ayant développé des pouvoirs de guérisons durant son adolescence. Elle avait passé quelques années à la Cité blanche pour parfaire sa maîtrise de son don naturel, avant de revenir à Pléthis et de venir servir son Roi. Intelligente et juste, elle était devenue rapidement le bras droit de son souverain pour ses capacités de clairvoyance. La femme brune se tenait également de manière raide sur son siège, fixant les invités droit devant elle. Elle portait une robe de velours verte et blanche et ses cheveux bouclés et foncés étaient coiffés en un chignon bas. Enfin, de l'autre côté du Roi, se trouvait son fils, le Prince Mieczysław. Son Altesse venait récemment de fêter ses dix-sept printemps et appuyait de plus en plus son père dans les décisions du Royaume, car un jour, il gouvernerait à sa place. Le Prince était habillé d'une tunique bleu nuit et noire, d'un pantalon anthracite et de bottes de même couleur. Sur sa tête, il n'y avait pas de couronne mais seulement ses cheveux fins et châtains, légèrement indisciplinés.

En face d'eux se trouvaient les trois loups-garous invités, se tenant debout dans une attitude raide et menaçante. L'alpha des alpha, le Roi Lycaon, était au milieu et légèrement en avant. C'était un bel homme, brun, à la stature imposante. Il possédait un visage carré, un nez droit et des yeux hétérochromes perçants : un mélange de vert d'eau teinté de jaune. Il revêtait une tunique courte en cuir, noire, ainsi qu'un pantalon assorti. L'ensemble ressemblait aux tenues faites pour le combat : robuste et pratique. L'alpha était entouré de son oncle, Peter Hale, et de sa jeune sœur, Cora Hale qui revêtaient des vêtements sombres et tannés, semblables aux siens. Il était rare de voir chez les humains une femme en pantalon, mais chez les lycans, il s'agissait d'une tenue courante, car les loups-garous étaient avant tout des guerriers. À eux-trois, ils formaient ce qu'il restait de leur famille anéantie, tuée par les chasseurs. La lignée des Hale, jadis si fortunée, ne reposait plus que sur leurs épaules dorénavant.

Le Roi Lycaon était raide, resserrant ses doigts tendus dont des griffes venaient de sortir quelques secondes auparavant. La compassion que lui offrait le Roi Stilinski n'apaisait en rien sa rage. Il le fusilla du regard, faisait fi des codes et de la hiérarchie.

"Je n'ai que faire de votre sollicitude." déclara-t-il, amer, alors que ses yeux fixaient avec colère la personne à laquelle il devait pourtant allégeance.

Le Roi Noah était tendu sur son siège et les soldats armés contre les murs de la salle étaient sur le qui-vive. L'échange entre les deux hommes, qui avait commencé une vingtaine de minutes auparavant, était tendu. Aucun accord ne semblait trouver grâce aux yeux du loup-garou furieux, réclamant vengeance.

Le Roi Lycaon reprit avec rage :

"Ma Reine, mon père, mes frères, sœurs et cousins... Toute ma famille a été massacrée par les Argent. Et vous me proposez de les emprisonner à vie ?" cracha-t-il, acide alors que la colère pourfendait ses mots.

Ses sourcils étaient froncés et ses yeux perçants. Ses muscles étaient contractés, bandés au possible. Quelques veines ressortaient de son cou alors qu'il semblait lutter pour ne pas se transformer sous la rage qui crépitait dans tout son corps. Les mots du Roi Noah sonnaient à ses oreilles lupines comme un outrage. Les deux autres loups-garous à ses côtés semblaient tout aussi furieux et impossibles à apaiser.

Le Roi Noah savait qu'il se devait d'être ferme et de ne pas flancher.

"Je comprends votre colère et votre souffrance, mais justice a été rendue. Ceux qui ont tué la Reine Lycaon sont emprisonnés et ne seront jamais libérés. Leur sentence est irrévocable et leur peine est celle appliquée aux meurtriers sur mon Royaume."

Le Roi Derek fulmina, respirant bruyamment, ne semblant pas satisfait de la réponse qui venait de lui être à nouveau donnée. Ses yeux s'éclairèrent d'un rouge carmin, menaçant. À ses côtés, plusieurs grondements sourds s'échappèrent de son oncle et de sa sœur. Les yeux de Peter Hale s'illuminèrent d'un bleu vif et ceux de Cora Hale d'un jaune doré. Les trois loups-garous se montraient de plus en plus menaçants et agités.

"Vos lois ne sont pas les nôtres." gronda le Lycaon. "Mon peuple réclame que du sang soit versé, Roi Stilinski. Nous ne nous satisferons que de la mort de tous les Argents et de tous les chasseurs." siffla-t-il.

Ses crocs sortirent de sa gueule et c'était là un acte réellement sinistre. Melissa tourna sa tête vers son Roi à ses côtés, comprenant en avance la menace qui planait dorénavant sur leur Royaume. Le Prince gardait la tête droite et haute et fixait sans relâche le loup-garou qui osait ainsi provoquer son père. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine, mais il n'en montra rien.

Le Lycaon avança d'un pas, un seul pas hostile, preuve que ses paroles n'étaient en rien à prendre à la légère. Et il exigea : "Leurs têtes sur un pique. Ou la guerre."

Puis il releva le menton par fierté et ses yeux lancèrent un dernier éclair empli de détermination. Il ne plierait pas. Son peuple avait déjà trop perdu. Les humains avaient tué et ils devaient être tués. Les chasseurs étaient un fléau en Atracie et les loups-garous ne tolèreraient plus de se faire persécuter ou massacrer dorénavant.

Le Roi se tendit, et l'air devint lourd dans la grande pièce.

Les mots avaient été dits. La menace était formulée.

Le Lycaon fit illuminer une nouvelle fois ses yeux rouges, puis son regard se posa successivement sur le Roi, la conseillère et le Prince. Son regard accrocha celui de ce dernier, y lisant une détermination teintée de peur, et il souffla bruyamment. Pensait-il sûrement que la tête du pays était gouvernée par des humains trop faibles. Il tourna les talons et partit de la salle sans attendre de réponse, ses deux vassaux à sa suite.

Les conditions étaient posées et le Roi Noah était averti.

Lorsque les portes se refermèrent, le Prince Mieczysław tourna la tête et fixa son père dont les yeux étaient toujours rivés droit devant lui. Les lèvres du souverain étaient pressées l'une contre l'autre, formant une ligne fine et tendue, alors que sa main serraient l'accoudoir de son siège. Pour la première fois, le jeune Altesse vit son père inquiet pour son Royaume et pour son statut. Pour la première fois depuis sa naissance, la paix était réellement menacée en Atracie.

xxx

Plusieurs coups furent frappés à la porte et cette dernière s'ouvrit dans la foulée, laissant apparaître Scott McCall dans les appartements de l'Altesse royale. Le garçon était le fils de la conseillère Melissa et habitait au château depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Lui et Mieczysław, qui avaient le même âge, avaient grandi ensemble, se liant d'une amitié solide, presque fraternelle.

"Est-ce vrai ?!" hurla Scott, le regard affolé, alors qu'il se précipitait sur son meilleur ami. "Ce que le Roi Lycaon a dit ? Mon Dieu, Stiles." supplia-t-il, alors qu'il venait poser ses mains sur les épaules du jeune Prince avec une familiarité sans pareil.

Stiles était le surnom donné au Prince depuis son enfance. C'était un pseudonyme qu'il s'était lui-même attribué lors de son jeune âge et qui avait perduré. Il était aujourd'hui souvent utilisé dans la cité de Pléthis pour le qualifier.

"Calme-toi, mon ami." tenta de le rassurer l'Altesse royale en posant une main derrière la nuque de son vis-à-vis. Il le fixa droit dans les yeux, compatissant, puis il reprit doucement. "J'ai bien peur que tout cela soit vrai, malheureusement."

Le regard du brun se voila de tristesse ; une douleur vive et insupportable pour le Prince qui tenta de l'apaiser à nouveau.

"Le Roi Lycaon n'est que colère et brutalité. Il ne reculera pas, j'en ai bien peur."

Scott soupira. La main de l'Altesse glissa le long de ses épaules pour retomber et le brun le supplia à nouveau du regard.

"Je t'en prie... Allison n'est pas comme eux. Ils la tueront." déclara-t-il, une boule enserrant sa gorge.

Allison Argent était la fille de Chris Argent, lui-même fils de Gerard Argent. Même si l'aîné du vieux chasseur ne semblait pas avoir été impliqué dans le meurtre de la Reine Talia, c'était le nom Argent qui avait été sali au travers de cet acte abominable. Leur famille était en danger, sous le joug d'une revanche sanglante réclamée par le Roi Lycaon. Scott était amoureux fou d'Allison, et les deux jeunes désiraient plus tard se marier, fonder une famille. Même si elle était de lignée Argent et chasseuse en son sang, Allison n'avait jamais pris part aux activités de son grand-père et de sa tante Kate Argent. Chris, bien qu'ayant eu un passé sulfureux, s'était rangé, avait posé les armes quelques années auparavant, las de cette haine pour le surnaturel qui habitait sa famille. Il avait voulu protéger sa fille de cet univers sombre et dangereux en s'en éloignant.

Stiles connaissait bien la jeune fille. Elle était, dans une moindre mesure, également son amie. Le Roi Noah avait fait exiler Chris Argent et sa femme, les bannissant du Royaume. Il n'y avait pas de preuve, autre que la parole des Argent, de l'innocence de Chris dans le meurtre de Talia Hale. Pour ne pas condamner un innocent, et pour leur sûreté, l'homme et son épouse n'avaient eu d'autre choix que d'accepter l'exil. Allison, leur fille, ne pouvait envisager une vie loin du garçon qu'elle aimait et était restée à Pléthis. Scott McCall avait promis la main de la jeune femme et le Prince Stiles avait juré alors sa protection sur son sol.

"Mon père ne les laissera pas faire, Scott. Sois-en sûr." déclara-t-il doucement. Il espérait lui-même croire au fond de sa pensée. Après avoir vu quelle rage habitait le Roi Lycaon, il n'était toutefois plus sûr de rien.

Le jeune brun hocha la tête doucement et ferma les yeux quelques instants en soupirant.

"Je l'aime tellement… Elle est tout pour moi, Stiles." déclara-t-il, n'arrivant pas à calmer ses angoisses de savoir sa chère et tendre menacée.

Le Prince serra doucement son poing pour se donner de la force.

"Je te le promets mon frère. Allison bénéficiera toujours de ma protection."

xxx

Le Roi soupira, regardant son fils qui venait d'entrer d'un pas déterminé dans la salle du conseil où il se trouvait avec son fidèle bras droit, Melissa. Avant même qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, le Prince prit la parole avec force.

"Partir en guerre avec les loups-garous serait une erreur, père."

Noah Stilinski fixa son fils, qui se tenait droit, affirmé sur ses deux pieds.

"Je le sais. Et je ne le veux pas." déclara-t-il d'un ton posé.

Stiles soupira et avança jusqu'à eux. Son père était assis en bout de la longue table en bois verni, pièce maîtresse de la salle du conseil. Il tira une chaise pour s'asseoir à ses côtés, face à Melissa. Il posa ses deux mains devant lui sur la surface dure et les tritura quelques instants alors que ses sourcils se fronçaient.

"Mais ils réclament la tête des Argent." déclara-t-il, légèrement inquiet.

Melissa prit doucement la parole :

"Cela va bien au-delà, Stiles. Le Lycaon veut la mort de tous les chasseurs, pas simplement des Argent. Il ne trouvera pas la paix, même avec la tête de Gerard livrée sur un plateau. J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas suffisant. Les choses ont été trop loin."

Le Prince Stiles fixa la femme et s'exclama vivement :

"Mais nous ne cautionnons pas les chasseurs ! Nous ne l'avons jamais fait." déclara-t-il comme une évidence. La chasse aux loups-garous était absolument illégale. Les chasseurs ne pouvaient tuer que des créatures surnaturelles sans filiation humaine ou qui attaquaient ouvertement le Royaume, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps.

Le Roi Noah lui lança un regard triste.

"Et pourtant sous mon règne, Talia Hale a été tuée." déclara-t-il posément. Le Roi était sage et pleinement conscient des choses. Les chasseurs étaient un fléau, mais il ne pouvait pas les pendre haut et court parce que Lycaon en avant décidé ainsi. "Les loups-garous me voient comme un Roi prenant position contre eux, Stiles. Je ne suis pas à la hauteur de ce qu'ils attendent, car ce qu'ils veulent aujourd'hui, c'est du sang. Et je ne leur donnerai pas. Si je plie, j'ai bien peur que le chaos ne s'abatte sur le pays. La dernière exécution sur notre territoire remonte à l'époque de mon père."

Melissa acquiesça et enchaîna avec douceur mais fermeté :

"Et cela est sage. Vous êtes un Roi apprécié de votre peuple, parce que vous avez de la compassion et que vous êtes juste. Une action malveillante mènera au pire. La haine qui habite aujourd'hui le Roi Lycaon ne sera pas apaisée si facilement."

Stiles baissa les yeux et hocha la tête. Il le savait, il l'avait également compris en voyant cet homme mi-humain mi-loup hurler avec tant de haine devant eux. Les lycans étaient des créatures dures et furieuses, avec un tempérament violent. Partir en guerre contre eux serait une tragédie. Combien d'humains, combien de loups-garous mourraient ? Même si le Roi Noah avait stratégiquement de grandes chances de vaincre, le prix du bain de sang serait trop lourd à payer.

"Père. Je vous en prie… Nous devons éviter cela."

"Je sais mon fils. Nous y réfléchissons, mais nous craignons que Lycaon ne soit ouvert à aucun compromis. Quelle offre serait assez forte pour le détourner de sa vengeance macabre ?" demanda le Roi, incertain.

Melissa et lui venaient d'en parler longuement. Ils avaient plusieurs pistes : de l'argent, des terres supplémentaires. Peut-être qu'agrandir leur territoire serait suffisant ? Ils envisageaient très sincèrement de leur remettre Gerard et Kate Argent et de les laisser faire leur propre justice. Après tout, les circonstances étaient exceptionnelles et le meurtre avait été avoué par Kate avec fierté. Mais le Roi ne pouvait envisager de livrer les autres chasseurs d'Atracie qui n'étaient coupables de rien, si ce n'était du clan auquel ils appartenaient. Et ce point là était le plus délicat.

Stiles tritura ses doigts nerveusement. Melissa l'observa et reconnut l'expression résolue sur son visage. Elle connaissait le Prince depuis si longtemps ; ce dernier était presque comme un deuxième fils pour elle. Elle savait reconnaître lorsque Stiles avait une idée en tête. Son Altesse était intelligente, même pour son jeune âge. Melissa essaya de capter le regard du Prince.

"Stiles ?" demanda-t-elle. "À quoi pensez-vous ?"

Le jeune homme releva la tête et fixa les yeux marrons de la femme, avant de tourner sa tête vers son père et de le regarder avec détermination. Le Roi fronça les sourcils, incertain, interrogeant également son fils du regard.

"Père. Peut-être devrions-nous envisager une alliance qui va au-delà de l'allégeance qui vous est due." déclara-t-il calmement. "Une alliance forte, qui ne peut être rompue."

Le Roi fronça les sourcils alors que Melissa se tendit légèrement, ne cessant de scruter le visage résolu du Prince.

"Comment ?" demanda le Roi Noah, ne sachant visiblement pas ce que son fils avait en tête. "Un serment magique ?" Ses sourcils se froncèrent lentement. "Je ne comprends pas." déclara-t-il incertain.

Melissa soupira lentement. La conseillère avait compris.

Le regard de Stiles se voila de mélancolie et il secoua lentement la tête.

"Vous savez comment." répondit-il seulement.

Et il semblait résigné. Ses mots sonnaient d'une fatalité sans pareil.

Le regard du Roi se fit soudainement dur et horrifié, comprenant sans nul doute ce qui était suggéré dans ces propos d'abnégation.

"Non." déclara-t-il fermement. Son regard sévère plongea dans celui de son fils unique et ce dernier esquissa un faible sourire.

"Un mariage." énonça seulement le Prince, alors qu'il gardait ses prunelles ambrées plongées dans celle de son père, de son Roi.

Le mot était dit.

Le Roi Noah contracta sa mâchoire et son regard s'emplit de colère.

"Jamais !" gronda-t-il. "Jamais je ne te laisserai à eux tu m'entends ! Ce n'est pas raisonnable Stiles, c'est hors de propos." articula-t-il avec toute la poigne et la fermeté dont il savait faire preuve, sa main balayant l'air devant lui avec conviction.

En tant normal, son fils aurait courbé l'échine. Il se serait soumis à son Roi, il aurait obéi. Mais aujourd'hui, les choses étaient différentes et il se refusa de plier. Il venait d'avoir dix-sept ans, il n'était plus un enfant, il avait l'étoffe d'un futur Roi. Il ne flancha pas, ne détourna pas les yeux et répondit strictement :

"Père. Il n'y a pas le choix."

Le Roi sembla décontenancé par tant d'affirmation. Sa respiration s'accéléra légèrement, preuve de son aigreur, mais bientôt, la voix posée de sa conseillère s'éleva elle aussi :

"Il a raison mon Roi." déclara Melissa avec clarté.

Son regard triste mais décidé croisa celui du Prince. Ce dernier comprit qu'il avait une alliée à son plan. Elle aussi avait réalisé que cette proposition, bien que terrible, était la seule qui pouvait être viable et empêcher la guerre.

Le Roi Noah abattit nerveusement son poing sur la table, il regarda la brune avec colère et cracha abruptement :

"Tu ne peux pas être d'accord avec ça !" s'exclama-t-il, puis il les dévisagea tous les deux. "Vous rendez-vous compte de ce que vous dites ?"

Mais Stiles et Melissa ne l'avaient réalisé que trop bien. La brune vint poser une main douce sur celle tremblante de rage de son Roi. C'était un geste calme, apaisant. Quelques instants passèrent ainsi, en silence : le temps suffisant pour que le Roi ne se fasse à l'information. Puis, doucement, la voix de la brune s'éleva à nouveau, et elle relâcha sa prise sur la main de son souverain.

"Depuis un mois, le peuple craint une attaque de la part des loups-garous. Votre peuple a peur des lycans, car ces derniers planent sur nous comme une menace. Ce mariage apaisera les esprits. Si une alliance de cette importance est faite, les loups-garous seront une protection et non plus une épée de Damoclès perchée sur nos têtes, prête à tomber."

Le Roi Noah soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

"Cela ne fera que renforcer l'animosité des chasseurs…" déclara-t-il faiblement.

La conseillère pencha légèrement la tête pour considérer la question, et répondit :

"Les chasseurs ont déjà perdu en popularité en ayant tué Talia Hale. Le peuple n'a plus confiance en eux. Même si les gens n'aiment pas les lycans, ils préfèrent vivre en paix plutôt que de craindre une de leurs attaques, croyez-moi."

Le Prince Mieczysław acquiesça à ces paroles, et rajouta à sa suite :

"Nous avons déjà eu des alliances avec les loups-garous dans notre arbre généalogique père. Il y a plus de quatre cents ans, la Reine Mary s'était unie au Roi Lycaon Stephan. La branche est ensuite morte, mais... Ce ne serait pas une première. Peut-être que cette union apportera félicité. Je vous en prie. Je suis prêt à faire ce qui est nécessaire pour notre peuple, pour nos vies. De grâce, acceptez."

Le Roi ferma les yeux et inspira longuement.

La menace de la guerre était réelle et le mariage était, il ne pouvait le nier, la meilleure et la plus sûre de toutes leurs options. Peut-être était-ce là la clé pour enfin apaiser les tensions en Atracie.

Dévasté, le Roi Noah acquiesça toutefois gravement.

"Si c'est là ton souhait mon fils, alors que cette union soit." déclara-t-il gravement.

Le regard du Prince tenta de ne pas flancher. Il hocha sa tête, résigné à son sort qui était maintenant scellé. Mais sous la table, ses deux mains se serraient fortement contre ses cuisses, tentant de calmer leurs tremblements qui étaient incontrôlables. Pourtant, il ne montrerait rien de ses doutes ou de ses faiblesses à son père. Les choses devaient être ainsi, et elles le seraient.

La voix grave du Roi s'éleva à nouveau, ferme :

"Melissa, fais réunir le conseil au plus vite."

.

À suivre…

.


	2. Chapter 2

_Lyca, Les Terres de cèdre - Château du Roi Lycaon._

"Une union dis-tu ?" répéta l'aîné des Hale avec intérêt. Peter plissa les yeux en réfléchissant à ce que tout cela signifiait.

L'alpha des alpha hocha la tête et montra du plat de la main le parchemin déroulé sur la table noire devant lui.

"Ils ont envoyé la missive ce matin. Elle vient d'arriver il y a peu." déclara froidement le Roi Lycaon. Il avait relu le texte deux fois, avec attention, avant de sommer son oncle et conseiller de venir le rejoindre.

"Es-tu sûr ?" demanda Peter, fixant le papier sur la table. La proposition semblait improbable, et pourtant...

Le Roi des lycans acquiesça de nouveau.

"Sans aucun doute. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'ils proposeraient une telle chose." déclara-t-il toutefois, les sourcils froncés.

Peter esquissa un sourire carnassier.

"Mon neveu, mon Roi." déclara-t-il lentement. "C'est bien plus que nous n'aurions jamais pu imaginer." confia-t-il. Son regard pétillait d'une flamme d'orgueil et de pouvoir, alors qu'il le plongeait dans celui impassible du Lycaon.

Ce dernier soupira bruyamment. Ses doigts agrippèrent le parchemin avec fermeté ; il semblait contrarié.

"Je ne sais pas…" marmonna le souverain, alors qu'il fronçait davantage ses sourcils épais.

Il voulait venger sa famille, il voulait venger ses morts tant aimés. La rage qui l'animait se fichait bien du pouvoir, de l'argent ou d'un trône… Pourtant, il savait au fond de lui que l'opportunité était sans pareil.

Son oncle s'approcha de lui, doucement, avec un intérêt certain. Il lui parla avec tout l'enrobage nécessaire pour le conseiller, pour le convaincre.

"Les humains sont tellement nombreux que notre race court à l'extermination. Être en guerre contre eux, ce serait courir à notre mort." déclara-t-il lentement. "Cette alliance est une opportunité comme jamais. Tu seras époux du futur Roi d'Atracie." susurra Peter Hale, alors que sa main venait se poser sur l'épaule de son alpha. L'importance dans le ton de sa voix donnait tout son sens aux mots. "Votre descendance unira nos deux mondes et régnera Derek... Ne comprends-tu pas ? La couronne ne sera plus jamais posée sur une tête humaine."

Et cela semblait comme la plus belle des promesses d'avenir pour leur race.

Le Roi Lycaon avait les yeux rivés dans le vague devant lui, alors qu'il imaginait les futurs possibles pour son peuple opprimé depuis bien trop longtemps par la race humaine. Il pensa à sa défunte mère et alpha, se demandant ce qu'elle aurait fait à sa place. Elle qui avait toujours su prendre les décisions les plus adéquates pour leur lignée. Elle lui avait plusieurs fois confié que le Roi Noah était un homme de parole, en qui elle avait confiance. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, cette foi l'avait menée à sa perte. Talia était morte, lâchement assassinée.

Il était évident que les humains les craignaient dorénavant. Ce constat apporta une certaine satisfaction au Lycaon, alors qu'il réalisait que son discours menaçant avait su être entendu et pris au sérieux par le Roi Noah. Après tout, pour oser proposer ainsi son unique fils à un mariage avec les lycanthropes, il devait réellement vouloir la paix entre leurs deux peuples. Cette union apporterait une garantie aux humains que les loups-garous ne se rebelleraient pas, mais elle accorderait aussi protection aux lycans, ainsi qu'un accès au trône. Si Derek Hale devenait le beau-fils du Roi d'Atracie, alors plus aucun mal ne pourrait être fait aux loups-garous sans que cela n'impacte la famille royale directement. Plus aucun chasseur ne pourrait s'en prendre aux loups-garous sans défier le souverain. Cette proposition semblait apporter un bénéfice certain aux deux partis.

Pourtant, le Lycaon transpirait sa haine des chasseurs par tous ses pores ; tout son corps réclamait vengeance. Accepter cette offre serait faire une croix sur la tête des Argent et l'idée le révoltait. Pourtant, plus que cela, il voulait la sécurité de son peuple. Il devait être raisonnable. Son poing se serra avec force sur la table et il tourna la tête vers son oncle. Il acquiesça lentement alors que le sourire méchamment satisfait de Peter Hale ne faisait que s'accentuer.

"Très bien." déclara l'alpha des alphas, le visage fermé. "Qu'il en soit ainsi." gronda-t-il.

xxx

_Pléthis, Royaume d'Atracie - Château royal._

"Il a accepté l'union."

La voix blanche du Roi Noah s'était élevée dans la chambre de son fils, alors que ce dernier écarquillait les yeux légèrement, avant de se ressaisir.

Stiles hocha la tête, lentement, pendant que tout se concrétisait dans son esprit.

Le Lycaon avait accepté de le prendre pour époux.

"Bien." déclara-t-il seulement, alors qu'il tournait la tête pour fixer la fenêtre et les jardins au loin.

La voix du Roi Noah s'éleva à nouveau :

"Le mariage aura lieu dans une dizaine de jours, à la date de la prochaine pleine lune selon le rituel lycanthropique." continua-t-il, d'une voix morne, alors que ses yeux humides se posèrent sur le profil du fils chéri qu'il aimait tant : il était tout le portrait de sa chère Claudia, aujourd'hui disparue. Cette pensée lui serra le cœur davantage. Comme dans un dernier espoir, le Roi déclara à voix basse : "Es-tu sûr ?"

Le Prince inspira profondément et tourna la tête vers son père, constatant avec désolation le doute sur son visage et la peine dans son regard.

Il acquiesça.

"Père, je vous en prie." déclara-t-il sagement.

La décision était prise. Le Lycaon avait accepté. C'était là tout ce qu'ils pouvaient espérer de mieux. Le Prince Stiles n'osait pas imaginer la tournure qu'auraient pu prendre les choses si l'homme-loup avait refusé cette offre. Ils devaient tous s'en sentir bénis.

Mais devant lui, ce n'était plus le Roi d'Atracie qui se tenait maintenant, c'était un père. Un père qui aimait son fils plus que tout au monde.

"Je ne pourrais plus me regarder en face." déclara Noah alors que son poing se serrait et qu'il luttait pour ne pas changer d'avis en voyant le doux visage de son enfant. Son enfant qu'il jetait en pâture aux loups-garous.

"Père. J'ai choisi."

Sa voix était franche et claire. Son regard était résigné mais vaillant.

"Et je te laisse faire. Quel genre de père suis-je donc ? Si ta mère…" Le Roi se coupa alors que son fils le fixait, fier et droit.

Son fils n'était plus un enfant depuis longtemps. Il avait montré son intelligence et ses capacités à devenir un jour un bon souverain.

Le Roi Noah inspira longuement alors que le Prince s'exprimait à nouveau :

"Nous faisons ce qu'il faut pour notre peuple. Pour nous. Je ne veux pas voir votre tête sur un pique un beau jour, parce que le Roi Hale aura décidé que tout cela était trop."

Pour la première fois, le Roi Noah regarda son fils différemment, comme quelqu'un qui ne lui appartenait plus, comme un adulte, comme son égal. Il hocha la tête aux propos qu'il ne pouvait qu'entendre et comprendre, car il les partageait aussi.

"Si ta mère était là, elle serait fière de toi, mon fils."

xxx

_Pléthis, Royaume d'Atracie - Château royal._

_Le jour du mariage._

L'extérieur du temple avait été habillé de fanions et d'étendards à l'effigie du Roi Noah et des Terres de cèdre. Aujourd'hui, l'avenir de l'Atracie était scellée avec une union qui, tous l'espéraient, amènerait paix et prospérité sur le Royaume.

À l'intérieur du temple, les invités étaient regroupés, debout, sous l'allée menant à la coupole. Le soleil extérieur passait à travers les vitraux et illuminait le sol fait de pierres grises. Parmi la petite foule qui assistait à cette union, se trouvaient les personnes les plus influentes d'Atracie. Les dirigeants des États souverains avaient été invités à venir assister à cet évènement rare et unique. Noshiko Yukimura, son époux, et sa fille Kira étaient présents ainsi que quelques kitsune de renoms. La Maîtresse Mage et banshee Lorraine Martin avait également fait le déplacement, accompagnée de son fils et sa petite-fille Lydia. Si les choses avaient été différentes, peut-être que cette dernière aurait été promise un jour au Prince Mieczysław, mais le sort en avait décidé autrement. Les grandes têtes pensantes de la Cité blanche avaient, elles aussi, répondu à l'invitation et se trouvaient parmi les invités.

Enfin, tous les proches des deux partis qui s'unissaient étaient naturellement présents. La famille royale Stilinski avait convié des humains, de Pléthis et d'ailleurs, des personnes influentes mais aussi des proches, comme Melissa et son fils, et le peu de famille qu'il leur restait, soit quelques cousins éloignés. Le Roi Lycaon avait invité une vingtaine de loups-garous qu'il avait en estime. Parmi eux, Peter Hale, Cora Hale, les derniers membres de sa lignée, ainsi que des lycans dont il était proche : Isaac Lahey, Erica Reyes, Vernon Boyd, et des alliés de feu sa mère Talia. Le Lycaon avait également amené avec lui les deux druides qui le servaient au quotidien et qui avaient fait leur preuve au sein de la Cité blanche auparavant : Alan Deaton et sa disciple Jennifer Blake.

Tous demeuraient debout, les yeux rivés devant eux, vers l'Altesse royale qui se tenait droite et fière sous la coupole. Le prêtre du temple de Pléthis était devant lui, et officierait l'union, comme il l'avait fait de longues années auparavant pour son père, le Roi Noah. Ce dernier se tenait au premier rang comme le devait la tradition.

Le Prince revêtait une tunique ocre, particulièrement luxueuse, qui le sciait à merveille. Ses yeux ambrés ressortaient davantage ainsi, alors que son pantalon et ses bottes étaient noir ébène. Pour l'occasion, il portait sur sa tête la couronne princière. Elle était fine et plate, en or foncé, et se fondait dans ses cheveux châtains. Son regard était rivé vers l'entrée du temple, duquel il attendait son futur époux.

Comme attendu, le Lycaon fit son entrée, remontant l'allée menant sous la coupole entourée d'invités. Le Prince le fixa et sa respiration s'emballa malgré lui alors que l'homme avançait d'un pas assuré et fier, comme si tout lui appartenait. Le regard du Lycaon était déterminé, souligné par ses sourcils broussailleux qui lui donnaient cet air si rigide, si froid. Chacun de ses pas était d'une prestance écrasante. Il revêtait une tunique foncée, noire et brodée de rouge, couleur de l'alpha qu'il était. La tenue était un mélange d'élégance et de masculinité. Les matériaux étaient bruts et les motifs simples mais marquants : les symboles de sa meute, de son clan. Il portait également sur sa tête sa couronne : un cercle en acier gris foncé.

L'homme-loup continua d'avancer, jusqu'à rejoindre sa place aux côtés de son futur époux qu'il ne regarda pas. À aucun moment dans son avancée, il n'avait daigné poser les yeux sur l'humain auquel il allait s'unir. Le Prince déglutit alors que cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas croisa enfin son regard, juste une seconde. Un regard perçant, l'engloutissant. Leurs deux visages restèrent fermés et ils se tournèrent naturellement vers le prêtre officiant la cérémonie.

Le silence régnait dans le temple.

Le temps semblait suspendu.

Tout commença.

Le prêtre prit la parole, mais déjà, le Prince Stiles n'écoutait que d'une oreille le déroulé de la cérémonie qu'il connaissait par cœur tant elle lui avait été expliquée par Melissa. Son corps était raide, tendu, alors qu'il sentait la présence écrasante du Lycaon à ses côtés. Cet homme-loup, impétueux, effrayant, à qui il se promettait. Il se contenta de fixer longuement les mains du prêtre qui parlait devant eux. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent, sans que le Prince ne sache réellement ce qui était dit, ses yeux toujours rivés vers les mains ridées qui s'animaient de temps à autre. Puis, ces mains attrapèrent un cordon rouge posé sur l'autel devant eux. C'était le cordage qui marquerait leur union. Le Prince sembla reprendre alors conscience et son corps se réanima.

Il tendit son bras gauche, mécaniquement, comme animé par une force extérieure alors que son esprit semblait perdu ailleurs. L'homme-loup à ses côtés tendit son bras droit, et leurs deux avant-bras se retrouvèrent joints, à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Le prêtre enroula le cordage rouge autour de leurs deux membres, tout en psalmodiant des mots.

Le Prince Stiles sentit son avant-bras se coller à celui de l'autre homme, celui qui serait dorénavant son époux. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, et il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, comme absent de tout ce qu'il pouvait se passer. Il sentait les pulsations dans son corps, les acouphènes monter à ses oreilles. Il discernait la présence de l'autre, tout proche de lui. Son regard fixa son avant-bras lié au Lycaon. Lié à jamais. Le bras était puissant, faisant le double du sien. La main était masculine, un peu poilue, et la peau légèrement halée. Le Lycaon portait une chevalière en acier ornée d'un triskel, symbole de la famille Hale.

"Répétez." Indiqua la voix grave du prêtre et le Prince Stiles cligna rapidement des yeux, alors qu'il réalisait que cela lui était adressé. Il releva son regard vers le vieil homme face à lui qui fronça les sourcils en le dévisageant. Il sentit le Lycaon se tendre à ses côtés.

Le Prince se ressaisit aussitôt et comme par automatisme, il déclara les mots qu'il n'avait pas entendu mais qu'il avait mémorisé par cœur précédemment. Sa voix s'éleva, monotone mais assurée :

"Par le lien et le sang de cette union, je me scelle à jamais."

Le prêtre sembla satisfait et hocha la tête, il se tourna vers le Lycaon et ce fut à ce dernier de répéter les mots scellant l'union. Sa voix grave et froide s'éleva, et il déclara la même locution :

"Par le lien et le sang de cette union, je me scelle à jamais."

Le Prince Stiles ferma les yeux une seconde alors que la voix froide résonnait dans sa tête, lui procurant de longs frissons. Le timbre était grave et affirmé, encore un symbole du charisme du Lycaon.

"L'union est ainsi célébrée." annonça le prêtre.

Et le cordage fut défait.

La foule derrière eux applaudit respectueusement, comme le voulait la tradition.

Le Prince Stiles tourna sa tête vers celui qui était maintenant son mari et ce dernier fit de même. Il croisa le regard vert d'eau de l'homme-loup : froid, impassible. Une autorité naturelle se dégageait du Lycaon, plus que de n'importe quel être que le Prince avait jamais rencontré. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine alors qu'il avait pour la première fois un contact visuel prolongé avec cet homme. Sa respiration se suspendit et il se sentit totalement englouti par la prestance puissante de cet hybride qu'il craignait malgré lui.

Les applaudissements continuèrent et l'Altesse tourna sa tête vers la foule. Son regard se posa sur son père, sur son visage familier et rassurant. Ce dernier le fixait, concentré, préoccupé, mais fier et droit. Puis, il croisa les prunelles de Melissa et de Scott McCall ; eux aussi le regardaient avec une lueur de soutien inébranlable. Cela lui redonna un souffle de vie, de courage. Il hocha la tête, signe que tout se déroulait bien. Son père, le Roi, acquiesça à son tour, puis le Prince avança pour descendre l'allée du temple accompagné de son époux.

Tous les regards étaient rivés sur eux, faits d'éloges et de révérences respectueuses, alors qu'ils marchaient pour sortir du lieu sacré. Parmi la foule, le regard du Prince se posa sur le groupe de loups-garous et accrocha celui qu'il reconnaissait comme étant Peter Hale. Ce dernier esquissa un sourire et fit une révérence courtoise. Le Prince fixa à nouveau droit devant lui, faisant abstraction de tout ce qui l'entourait. Il continua d'avancer avec son époux, le terrible Roi Lycaon. À leurs suites, vinrent le Roi Noah, sa conseillère et la famille Hale, puis le reste des invités suivirent consciencieusement.

Le cortège, entouré des soldats, se rendit jusqu'au château non loin de là. On entendait la foule autour acclamer les nouveaux époux. Le Prince ne cessait de sentir la présence de son mari à ses côtés, sans pour autant oser le regarder. Ils marchèrent fièrement l'un à côté de l'autre jusqu'à arriver au château. Le cortège entra dans la bâtisse large, jusqu'aux portes de la grande salle. Là, le Roi Noah, et tous, les abandonnèrent. Les deux époux se retrouvèrent seuls et avancèrent dans la grande salle vide de tout, si ce n'était quelques gardes postés çà et là.

Le bruit de l'extérieur se fit étouffé. Lointain.

Ils avancèrent tous les deux en silence et montèrent les larges escaliers qui menaient au balcon royal. Le Prince Stiles entendait les bruits feutrés de la tenue de son époux alors qu'il fixait droit devant eux leur objectif. Il posa son pied sur la dernière marche, arrivant au niveau du balcon et s'arrêta.

Il pouvait entendre le bourdonnement de la foule en bas, lointaine.

Le Lycaon s'arrêta également et tourna sa tête vers lui pour le fixer. Le Prince Stilinski sentit son regard acéré posé sur lui, et il tourna lentement la tête pour le confronter. Il se sentit à nouveau englouti par les orbes vert pâle, par la dominance naturelle de l'homme-bête.

Pourtant, le loup-garou ne dit rien et se contenta de le fixer, attendant.

Le Prince tourna la tête pour regarder à nouveau droit devant lui. Il inspira profondément alors qu'il fixait, à une quinzaine de mètres, le bord du balcon royal en pierre blanche. Au-delà, la cité de Pléthis s'étendait à perte de vue et le paysage était magnifique. Le Prince avança et le lycan Derek Hale le suivit.

Ils avancèrent jusqu'à la rambarde en pierre surplombant la cité de Pléthis.

La foule hurla.

La foule se déchaîna.

Le peuple de Pléthis formait une marée humaine noire, criant et applaudissant pour célébrer le mariage de son Prince aimé.

Le bruit assourdissant, les vibrations des applaudissements, résonnaient dans les oreilles du Prince alors que la vue de la foule lointaine était sans pareil.

Naturellement, le Prince Stiles se cramponna davantage au bord en pierre devant lui alors que l'émotion envahissait tout son être.

Il y avait tant de monde, tant d'acclamations, tant de bruit et d'agitation que son estomac se déroba sous ses pieds. Il sembla figé sur place, prenant enfin conscience de ce que cette journée signifiait, de ce que son avenir serait dorénavant.

Puis, soudain, la voix grave et posée de son époux le Roi Lycaon s'éleva. C'était un ordre, ferme, plat. C'était quelque chose auquel s'accrocher pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits.

"Saluez votre peuple."

Le Prince Stiles tourna la tête vers le loup-garou, voyant à nouveau ce regard vert pâle et légèrement doré par endroit, posé sur lui, autoritaire. À la lumière extérieure, sous les rayons de soleil qui caressaient Pléthis, le lycan paraissait moins effrayant, presque entièrement humain. Ses yeux étaient encore plus clairs, et sa tenue magnifique, moins sombre, reflétait plus que jamais ce rouge tressé sur sa tunique.

L'Altesse royale acquiesça et regarda à nouveau la foule, plus bas. Il leva son bras promptement dans un salut ferme, et la foule l'acclama de plus bel.

La voix du Prince Stiles s'éleva également, assurée.

"C'est aussi votre peuple maintenant."

xxx

La réception avait lieu dans la grande salle. Les deux époux étaient installés à table, côte à côte, entourés chacuns des membres de leur famille : le Roi Noah était proche de son fils, et l'oncle et la sœur du Lycaon, à sa suite.

Le repas se déroula de la façon la plus classique qui soit. Les invités défilèrent devant le couple royal pour présenter leurs vœux et de nombreux cadeaux furent offerts. Le Roi Noah clôtura la cérémonie en offrant son présent à son fils et à son nouveau gendre : le Pavillon royal de feu Reine Claudia, attenant au château. Le regard du Prince pétilla d'émotions, un mélange de sentiments qui le tiraillaient de l'intérieur : la joie de se voir donner les anciens appartements privés de sa défunte mère, et le dur constat que Pléthis était dorénavant sa résidence secondaire. Sa place était maintenant aux côtés du Roi Lycaon, régnant sur les Terres de cèdre où il allait devoir habiter. Cela, plus que tout autre chose, lui déchirait le cœur. Il allait être loin de son père, loin de celui qu'il considérait comme son frère, loin de la femme qui avait été sa mère de substitution durant ces dernières années. Il allait vivre sur une terre qu'il ne connaissait que dans les livres, peuplée de loups-garous dont il était maintenant l'époux du Roi. Cela lui enserra la gorge et il n'avala presque rien de tout ce repas pourtant somptueux.

Les deux époux échangèrent à peine quelques mots, ne se regardèrent presque pas. Ils étaient des étrangers, contraints, forcés à s'unir pour le bien de leurs peuples. La froideur et la dureté du Lycaon n'aidaient en rien le Prince Mieczysław à surmonter cette épreuve.

À la fin de la réception, le Roi Noah s'éclipsa avec son fils pour une discussion privée. Dans leurs appartements personnels, ils conversèrent quelques minutes, à l'abri de toute oreille indiscrète, profitant d'un échange intime qui se ferait plus rare dorénavant.

"Père, le Pavillon est un cadeau magnifique. Je n'aurais pu rêver mieux pour adoucir cette journée et mon cœur."

Le Roi Noah esquissa un faible sourire alors qu'il contemplait la beauté de son fils.

"Quand toi et ton époux demeurerez ici, vous aurez vos propres appartements, et vous serez proches de moi. Stiles, tu seras toujours le bienvenu ici. Pléthis restera ta cité, et ce château le tien."

"Merci père." le gratifia le Prince.

Il esquissa un fin sourire, triste, bien loin de la jovialité qui habitait ses traits à l'accoutumée.

"J'aimerais tellement te garder près de moi, mon fils. Savoir que tu vas habiter là-bas, parmi eux, m'angoisse terriblement."

"Nous le savions tous deux. Ainsi sont les choses. Les Terres de cèdre seront dorénavant mon foyer, et le peuple lycan sera mon peuple."

Le Roi fronça légèrement les sourcils et hocha la tête. Son fils, bien que Prince, serait un humain parmi les loups, ce qui l'inquiétait. Mais il connaissait la force et l'orgueil du Lycaon. Il savait, au fond de lui, que pour les hommes-loups, la famille était fondamentale. La meute était, pour eux, ce qu'ils avaient de plus cher. En prenant aujourd'hui pour époux le Prince Mieczysław, le Lycaon venait de faire de lui un membre de cette meute, et des plus importants. L'union chez les loups-garous était sacrée, bien plus que chez les humains. Le Roi Noah s'accrochait à cela : son fils serait sous la protection du Lycaon, et la force et l'autorité de ce dernier étaient, en ce sens, rassurantes.

"Talia Hale était digne de confiance. Les Hale ont toujours été une famille qui a su s'accorder avec les Stilinski par le passé. Si le Lycaon a accepté cette union, c'est qu'il doit aussi partager les valeurs de feu sa mère. J'espère qu'il fera honneur à sa lignée."

Le Prince soupira et acquiesça. Il ne pouvait que l'espérer lui aussi, mais la férocité du Lycaon et de tous ceux de sa race l'inquiétait malgré lui.

Le Roi posa sa main sur son épaule en un geste d'affection, puis il reprit :

"J'ai un autre cadeau pour toi."

Son fils écarquilla les yeux, alors que le Roi Noah sortait de sa poche un petit sac en velours noir qu'il ouvrit. Il attrapa la main du Prince et en déversa le contenu, laissant tomber avec douceur un médaillon en or, légèrement bombé, représentant un bouclier dans lequel était insérée une épée. L'écusson reproduit était celui de la famille Stilinski.

Le Prince sourit en observant le bijou délicat.

"C'est un médaillon un peu spécial." déclara la voix grave de l'homme mûr. "La broche se retire et est imbibée d'aconit tue-loup. C'est indétectable en l'état. Prends-le."

Le Prince Stiles le dévisagea et releva légèrement un de ses sourcils.

"Me demandez-vous de tuer mon futur époux père ?" s'étonna-t-il, presque amusé.

Le Roi leva les yeux au ciel.

"Non." déclara-t-il un peu déridé à son tour. "Mais…" son ton redevint sérieux et ferme. "Stiles, je n'ai pas confiance en ces créatures. Je me sentirais rassuré de savoir que tu le portes toujours sur toi." indiqua-t-il.

Le Prince hocha la tête. Même s'il pouvait espérer faire confiance au Lycaon, il ne connaissait rien de ses relations avec le reste des loups-garous. Talia Hale était morte depuis peu, et Derek Hale n'était qu'un nouveau souverain à la tête du peuple lycan. Dieu seul savait dans quel état les Terres de cèdre se trouvaient.

xxx

La nuit tombait sur Pléthis et cette longue journée n'en finissait pas.

Après avoir célébré dans l'après-midi le mariage royal, selon la tradition humaine, la nuit laissa place à une deuxième cérémonie plus obscure, plus mystique. L'union allait être scellée magiquement, comme le voulait la coutume chez les loups-garous.

La lune était pleine dans le ciel sombre, éclairant les jardins en bordure de la forêt où avait lieu le rite. Le mariage allait être célébré sous le regard de l'astre blanc, mystérieux et froid, comme les créatures qui y étaient liées. L'atmosphère était bien différente de celle au temple plusieurs heures auparavant. Il régnait un silence agité, une excitation presque palpable. C'était le début de la nuit, tout était calme et pourtant l'air crépitait, la nature semblait savoir ce qui se tramait.

La cérémonie se déroulait en petit comité, car cette union-là était destinée aux loups-garous. La vingtaine d'habitants des Terres de cèdre qui avait fait le déplacement se trouvait en première ligne, ne se mêlant pas aux quelques humains privilégiés qui pouvaient assister au rituel. Parmi ces derniers se trouvaient évidemment le Roi Noah et ses plus fidèles vassaux, et quelques druides et mages s'étant ralliés à l'un des deux camps comme Jennifer Blake, Melissa McCall ou Alan Deaton qui officiait la cérémonie.

En demi-cercle, autour des deux époux et du druide à la peau foncée, se tenaient ce mélange improbable d'invités. Les soldats de la garde royale étaient, quant à eux, restés respectueusement aux portes du jardin, sécurisant le cérémonial sans pour autant le profaner.

Le Roi Lycaon et le Prince Mieczysław s'unissaient maintenant par la magie et si cela était ordinaire pour les créatures surnaturelles qu'étaient les loups-garous, cela l'était beaucoup moins pour les humains. Chez ces derniers, seule la magie dans sa forme médicinale ou protectrice, comme celle qu'utilisait Melissa McCall, était bien vue ; elle était jugée inoffensive. Ce n'était pas le cas de la magie plus complexe, plus pure et plus dangereuse, qui se rapportait au monde surnaturel que redoutaient tant les humains d'Atracie. Le surnaturel était le domaine des loups-garous, des kitsune et d'autres créatures vues comme menaçantes.

Au centre de toutes les attentions, les deux époux se tenaient face au druide Deaton. Ce dernier psalmodia des mots dans une langue qui était inconnue aux humains et la cérémonie commença. Les deux hommes se mirent face à face, comme le voulait le cérémonial. Pour le Prince Stiles, soutenir le regard vert et perçant de son époux pendant de longues minutes fut une chose difficile, mais il n'en montra rien. Le regard de l'homme-loup était encore plus effrayant dans la pénombre, sous cette ambiance presque chamanique. Son visage semblait encore plus carré, ses traits encore plus durs, plus austères.

Progressivement, une lumière verte s'éleva du sol en deux faisceaux distincts, qui entourèrent le couple, dans une danse lancinante et suave. Doucement, les deux traits lumineux se murent dans les airs, remontant autour d'eux comme deux serpents entourant leur proie. Les faisceaux crépitèrent, comme composés d'électricité statique. La voix fade et plate du druide continuait de réciter le cérémonial et l'ambiance devenait encore plus mystérieuse, ésotérique.

Les battements de cœur du Prince s'accélérèrent légèrement alors qu'un des faisceaux lumineux arrivait au niveau de son épaule, telle une chose menaçante. Puis, soudain, il sentit une réelle oppression dans tout son corps ; c'était la force, le pouvoir de l'incantation qui s'abattait sur lui. Il se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de gémir et ancra ses deux pieds davantage dans le sol. Le vent se leva, légèrement, soufflant autour d'eux une brise chaude et le Prince sentit la magie crépiter dans tous les pores de sa peau, dans tout son être. La sensation n'était pas désagréable mais elle l'angoissait pourtant, car elle ne lui était pas familière. Le Prince Stiles fixait son époux qui semblait ressentir également le flux magique pénétrer son épiderme. Le Roi Lycaon paraissait, lui, s'en délecter. L'homme-loup ferma les yeux et inspira lentement, accueillant l'afflux surnaturel qui entrait en son corps. Le regard ambré du Prince Stiles resta rivé sur son époux dont les paupières étaient toujours closes et il le contempla. Il le trouva beau ainsi, dans la nuit, éclairé par ce faisceau vert sacré qui illuminait son visage. L'homme lui paraissait pourtant toujours terrifiant, toujours redoutable, mais d'une beauté brute presque parfaite. Les yeux de Derek Hale s'ouvrirent enfin et se teignirent d'un rouge profond, symbole de son rang d'alpha. Ses deux orbes luisaient dans la nuit, illuminés, effrayants. Le Prince Stiles se sentit happé par le regard du Lycaon qui sommait tout son être de lui appartenir. Alors, le jeune Mieczysław laissa simplement la magie opérer. Il laissa à son tour le flux couler en lui et bientôt l'oppression dans son corps devint de plus en plus forte. Alors qu'il pensait ne plus pouvoir rester de marbre face à ce trop plein d'énergie, tout s'évapora.

La lumière verte disparut, la brise chaude se dissipa, la voix d'Alan Deaton cessa.

Les yeux du Lycaon face à lui redevinrent d'un vert pâle doré glacial.

Ils s'appartenaient l'un l'autre, de la manière la plus pure possible.

Le druide déclara la cérémonie terminée.

Les hurlements des loups-garous autour d'eux retentirent aussitôt. Le Prince tourna la tête, balayant du regard l'ensemble des lycans qui les encerclaient à moitié. Les créatures hurlaient à la lune, montrant leurs crocs, leurs griffes, déformant leurs visages. La scène l'horrifia mais il n'en montra rien. L'ambiance était sombre et oppressante ; les cris de ces hommes-bêtes lui glaçaient le sang. Il frissonna et reporta son attention sur son époux, face à lui, et ce dernier sortit à son tour ses crocs.

Les palpitations dans le torse du Prince s'emballèrent à nouveau, alors qu'il ne pouvait détourner le regard du spectacle. Il observa le Roi Lycaon, ouvrant sa gueule, crocs sortis. La peur rongea ses entrailles alors qu'il se sentait paralysé de faire enfin face à la bestialité dévoilée de cet homme. Lentement, le visage du Hale se métamorphosa et il hurla avec frénésie à son tour d'un son lupin glaçant. L'alpha des alpha appelait son peuple. Lorsque son hurlement long et puissant fut terminé, il gronda sourdement et dévisagea les siens tout autour.

Sans un regard pour le Prince, il tourna les talons et partit vers la forêt suivit de l'ensemble des loups-garous. Les hommes-bêtes se dirigèrent vers les bois sombres pour effectuer la suite de leur rituel.

C'était l'heure de la chasse.

Le Prince Stiles regarda la troupe s'enfoncer dans les bois alors que les grognements et hurlements continuaient. Il tourna la tête pour croiser les regards tantôt froids tantôt effrayés des quelques humains qui restaient. Le spectacle était unique. Le spectacle était glaçant. Il accrocha les prunelles de son père et le rejoignit, ses jambes le guidant comme par automatisme. La conseillère Melissa, qui se tenait droite près de son souverain, l'attrapa doucement par le bras.

"La cérémonie de la chasse va commencer. Rentrons." déclara-t-elle d'une voix basse et grave.

Le Prince Stiles hocha la tête avec raideur.

.

À suivre…

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Le Prince Stiles avait pu échanger une dernière fois avec ses proches, puis il avait été escorté pour se retirer dans sa nouvelle demeure : le Pavillon royal de feu la Reine Claudia. Dorénavant, lors de ses séjours à Pléthis, ce serait ici qu'il vivrait avec son époux. Il se souvenait y résider parfois durant son enfance avec sa mère. Dans son adolescence, il était venu quelquefois seul, pour s'y promener, se rappelant avec nostalgie des souvenirs dont le lieu était chargé. L'endroit était longtemps resté inhabité, en l'état, en mémoire de la Reine. Tout cela changeait aujourd'hui ; l'Atracie subissait des changements jusque dans les moindres détails. Le Prince arpenta plusieurs des pièces de sa nouvelle demeure, redécouvrant sous un tout autre jour ce magnifique Pavillon. Son père l'avait fait redécorer en vue de lui offrir, sans qu'il n'en soit au courant. Les murs, les meubles : tout était différent, moins raffiné, mais toujours d'une élégance royale digne de ce nom.

D'un pas fatigué, le jeune Stilinski rejoignit la chambre principale, laquelle était spacieuse. Son valet personnel l'accompagna et s'assura qu'il n'avait besoin de rien. Le Prince le fit partir sans rien lui demander. Il contempla la chambre, entièrement refaite, entièrement neuve. Ses vêtements et ses affaires personnelles avaient été d'ores et déjà installés dans les armoires et meubles présents ; un travail rapide effectué par son personnel qui lui était dévoué. Il soupira et s'assit sur son lit. Démarra alors une longue attente.

Les rituels et coutumes lupins étaient mystérieux pour les humains. Les livres en racontaient les grandes lignes, mais beaucoup de détails en étaient absents. Le Prince Stiles savait que le rituel de la chasse était important : c'était le moment chez les loups-garous où les époux se retrouvaient en communion avec leurs meutes. En général, la tradition lupine voulait que les époux chassent et tuent un animal avec leurs deux meutes, leurs deux familles, auxquelles ils venaient mutuellement de s'allier. Marier un lycanthrope, c'était également rejoindre sa meute. La chasse marquait l'intégration du nouveau membre et célébrait une nouvelle fois l'union. Or, le Prince Stiles était humain, et en ce sens, le rituel était différent. Il ne pouvait chasser parmi les loups-garous. Le Lycaon était parti effectuer cet acte avec les siens et reviendrait dans la nuit rejoindre sa couche.

Ils devraient alors s'unir pour sceller l'union.

Le Prince Stiles le savait et l'avait toujours su.

Le mariage devait être consommé le soir-même. Cela était un fait chez toutes les races, et dans tous les clans. C'était une tradition partagée par tous.

Le jeune homme regarda à travers la fenêtre, observant la lune pleine dans le noir de la nuit. Cet astre, qui, jusqu'alors, n'évoquait pour lui qu'un doux lyrisme, devenait aujourd'hui source d'une certaine angoisse. Le pouvoir de la lune était là. Il le ressentait enfin, il le voyait enfin. Il attendit ainsi, longtemps. L'heure défila lentement, alors qu'il prenait conscience que dorénavant, il était seul, livré à lui-même dans ce destin fraîchement scellé.

xxx

Lorsque le Roi Lycaon revint, le Prince en fut tout de suite alerté par les bruits qui résonnèrent dans les couloirs. Il se redressa du lit et avança vers le centre de la pièce, se tenant droit dans la chambre, attendant l'arrivée de son nouvel époux qu'il savait imminente. Et pourtant, rien ne l'avait préparé à ce qui se déroula. Derek Hale entra dans la chambre, torse nu, vêtu simplement de son pantalon. Ses canines étaient sorties, ses yeux étaient rouges. De longues traînées de sang coulaient de sa bouche et de ses crocs, se répandant tout le long de sa gorge et de son torse. Le plus effrayant dans toute cette vision était ce qu'il traînait au bout de ses griffes acérées : l'énorme corps d'un cerf égorgé, encore tiède.

Le regard du Prince se figea d'horreur en voyant la bête ; le regard vitreux, la trachée ouverte de laquelle coulait un flot de sang se déversant partout sur le sol en pierre. Son regard s'arrêta sur le pauvre animal, avant de venir se reporter vers le Lycaon qui le transperçait de ses iris carmin. Un frisson glacial parcourut l'échine du Prince. Cet homme lui faisait encore plus peur, l'impressionnait encore plus ainsi, alors qu'il dévoilait davantage de sa bestialité, de sa sauvagerie.

Le loup-garou soupira bruyamment : un souffle animal, grave et lourd. Il avança dans la chambre, traînant la bête massive alors que ses griffes acérées étaient plantées dedans. Le cerf était énorme et devait peser au moins deux-cent kilos. Il avait sûrement été le mâle dominant de sa harde et choisi par le Lycaon pour cette qualité. Le Prince Stiles serra ses mains sur sa tunique ocre, fixant sans ciller l'homme, se refusant de reculer même s'il désirait fuir. Il devait être fort, il devait être à la hauteur de son titre et de cette union. Le loup-garou traîna la carcasse jusqu'à son époux et la jeta vulgairement à ses pieds.

À la suite du Roi Lycaon, Peter et Cora Hale entrèrent dans la pièce. Le Prince se tendit d'autant plus face à cette intrusion dans sa chambre privée. Ils étaient trois loups-garous lui faisant face. Ils avaient tous trois un regard affuté, excité, et terrifiant. Sans doute la chasse, en ce soir de pleine lune, les avait rendus extatiques.

"Mangez."

La voix rude et froide du Lycaon s'éleva dans la chambre.

Le Prince Stiles le dévisagea et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Il regarda le cadavre de la bête devant lui alors que les mots du Roi Hale faisaient sens dans son esprit. Il inspira, fébrile, et redressa le regard.

"Je ne suis pas un loup-garou." déclara-t-il simplement.

Le visage du Lycaon demeurait rude et fermé.

Cora Hale esquissa un sourire amusé, presque moqueur.

Lentement, l'oncle du Roi s'avança de quelques pas, restant toutefois toujours derrière son neveu, par respect. Il s'adressa au Prince avec une voix calme et claire.

"Cela fait partie de la cérémonie, votre Altesse. Vous n'avez pas le choix."

Sa voix était sirupeuse, presque sournoise. De tous les loups-garous, il semblait être celui qui s'apparentait le plus à la race humaine. Peut-être son air fourbe tranchait-il avec l'énergie animale qui irradiait de ses semblables. Il paraissait trop perfide pour la nature brute et bestiale des siens.

Stiles fixa le regard azuré de Peter Hale et déglutit. Son cœur s'était accéléré et il était sûr que les loups-garous devaient l'entendre battre la chamade. Il acquiesça de manière quasi imperceptible. Peter Hale recula légèrement et le Prince comprit que les deux loups-garous Hale étaient là en tant que témoins.

Soudainement, le Lycaon avança jusqu'à la carcasse et s'y accroupit. Il donna un coup de griffes dans les flancs de la bête et déchiqueta un bout de chair dans un bruit des plus atroces. Il se redressa, tenant le morceau sanguinolent dans sa main transformée, et le tendit au Prince auquel il faisait face. Son regard était sévère et son geste clairement autoritaire. Le sang gouttait lentement de sa main pleine, tombant au sol dans un 'ploc' des plus glauques.

Le jeune Stilinski serra les dents, tentant de garder son calme et de ne pas se faire envahir par la peur. Il jeta un regard aux deux autres loups-garous, restés en arrière près de l'entrée de la pièce, puis il croisa à nouveau les orbes rouges du Lycaon. Ce dernier le fusillait du regard, attendant visiblement de manière très impatiente.

Le Prince savait ce qu'il devait faire.

Il tendit la main pour attraper le gros morceau de chair dégoulinant de sang et dépourvu de peau, effleurant la paume de son époux. La texture était visqueuse, molle et encore chaude. De manière quasi automatique, et sans regarder son geste, il porta le gros morceau répugnant à sa bouche. Il mordit dedans et commença à déchirer la chair avec difficulté, faisait appel à toute sa concentration pour ne rien montrer de son dégoût, pour ne pas trembler, pour rester digne. Cora Hale étouffa un petit rire moqueur et son oncle lui lança un regard dur qui la fit taire. Le Prince Stiles continua, sentant les yeux des loups-garous rivés sur lui.

Il devait leur montrer qu'il était fort, qu'il était digne, qu'il n'avait pas peur.

Il arracha finalement un bout de la viande crue, et le mâcha automatiquement. Son regard s'ancra dans celui de son époux, ne cillant pas une seule seconde, le défiant alors qu'il s'attelait à la tâche répugnante qui lui avait été donnée. Sa bouche était pleine de sang, de chair fraîche, et il se sentait comme un animal à s'abaisser ainsi à ce geste sauvage. Le Lycaon ne le quittait pas des yeux, scrutant intensément l'exécution de son acte. Le Prince avala ce qu'il avait en bouche, retenant un haut le cœur alors que la chair chaude et sanguinolente coulait en lui, refoulant la nausée qui ne demandait qu'à s'extérioriser. Le morceau passa définitivement sa trachée et il lança un regard dénué d'émotion au Lycaon. Ce dernier releva le menton, semblant fier et satisfait.

Il se tourna vers ses bêtas et hocha légèrement la tête.

"Sortez." ordonna-t-il froidement.

Sans plus de cérémonie, les loups-garous firent demi-tour et sortirent de la chambre, la refermant derrière eux.

Le Prince Stiles respira bruyamment. Il se retrouvait seul avec le Roi Lycaon, avec son époux sanguinaire. Sa paume lâcha le morceau de chair qu'il tenait toujours fermement, le laissant tomber au sol. Sa main était pleine de sang et il pouvait sentir le tour de ses lèvres en être légèrement barbouillé. Il s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de manche, tâchant sa tunique ocre dont il n'avait que faire. Ses yeux transperçaient de colère l'homme devant lui, sans qu'il n'arrive à se contrôler. Mais il avait accepté cette union et tout ce que cela comportait.

Derek Hale lui faisait face, ses prunelles rivées sur lui avec cette domination toujours oppressante. Il rangea ses crocs, ses griffes, et ses yeux redevinrent d'un vert pâle orné de doré, en une hétérochromie atypique. L'homme-bête s'approcha davantage alors que le corps du Prince se faisait plus raide au fur et à mesure de cette proximité grandissante. Le Lycaon s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de l'humain, son corps toujours en partie dénudé. Son torse était puissamment musclé et fort, baigné de quelques cicatrices renforçant sa férocité. Le Prince se sentit attiré autant qu'effrayé par la bestialité de cet homme-loup. Le Roi Lycaon leva son puissant bras, avec lenteur, et posa sa main derrière la nuque du Prince, l'enserrant progressivement alors que son regard se plongeait dans ses orbes abyssaux ambrés. Il fixa longuement son jeune époux avant de franchir les derniers centimètres les séparant, venant embrasser sa bouche avec la sienne toujours tachée de sang. Le cœur du Prince s'accéléra davantage, tambourinant dans sa cage thoracique de manière presque étouffante. Il sentit le corps du Lycaon se coller à lui et l'oppression, la peur, le malaise, furent plus forts que son sang-froid. Il se recula. À deux mains, il se saisit du poignet du loup-garou et d'un geste nerveux, tenta de s'en soustraire.

Derek Hale sentit le mouvement et se détacha naturellement. Nul doutait que s'il avait voulu, il aurait gagné ce combat de force sans le moindre effort. Il toisa le châtain avec intensité. Ce dernier déglutit, prenant conscience qu'il venait de rejeter son époux, de rejeter le Roi Lycaon. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix : ils devaient compléter la cérémonie du mariage par leur union charnelle. Son regard, légèrement craintif mais vaillant, se posa sur le torse de son époux, sur la courbe de ce corps taillé à la perfection. Sa respiration était légèrement rapide mais silencieuse, et il avança vers le brun, posant fébrilement ses mains sur son torse. La peau du Lycaon était chaude, sale de sang et d'un peu de terre. Le Prince observa ses propres doigts posés ainsi sur le torse de l'homme-loup qui le laissa faire. Il effleura sa peau, ses poils bruns. Il inspira lentement et releva son regard légèrement incertain pour le plonger à nouveau dans celui de son époux. Il s'en rapprocha, réduisant lentement la distance qui séparait leurs deux visages jusqu'à déposer ses lèvres sur celles du loup-garou. Sa bouche se pressa contre celle chaude, entourée d'une barbe courte. La sensation était étrangement douce, et son corps se pencha automatiquement, se pressant un peu plus contre le corps robuste. Tout était différent de ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Le Roi entrouvrit sa bouche, et leurs deux langues se mêlèrent automatiquement. Le Prince soupira malgré lui, alors que le baiser était bien moins sauvage qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. L'alpha agrippa sa taille, l'attirant, le collant à lui et l'humain se laissa faire tel un pantin. Il passa sa main, légèrement tremblante, autour de la nuque du Lycaon, osant le toucher sans en avoir pourtant l'assurance. Le baiser s'approfondit, puis soudainement, les gestes s'accélérèrent.

Le Roi Lycaon fit parcourir ses mains sur le corps de son époux de manière vive, pressée. Il déboutonna la tunique du Prince, l'en déshabillant et dévoilant la chemise longue en coton qui se trouvait en dessous. Ses gestes étaient fermes et vifs, et le Prince Stiles haleta sous la manœuvre soudainement bien plus brusque. Sa bouche se posa à nouveau sur celle de son époux et ils s'embrassèrent fiévreusement. Les mains fermes et vives continuaient de le déshabiller, et le Prince posa son regard au sol, sur le cervidé mort à leur côté. Il ferma les yeux, pressant ses paupières alors que tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Le visage du Lycaon plongea dans son cou, et le jeune Stilinski sentit les crocs du loup-garou érafler sa peau fine. Le nez de l'alpha frotta sa gorge, et huma son odeur dans le creux de son cou, ne cessant de passer ses crocs dessus. Le Prince Stiles se figea alors que la peur se ravivait en lui.

"Ne me changez pas." murmura-t-il en un souffle.

Le Lycaon se tendit contre lui et cessa tout mouvement.

Le Prince déglutit et respira bruyamment, attendant sa sentence. Il ne bougeait pas ; il restait une poupée de chiffon dans les bras du Lycaon dont il était à la botte. Bien qu'il n'en avait jamais été question, il redouta un instant qu'une transformation soit dans les plans de son époux. Il se recula de quelques centimètres seulement, et leurs respirations se mêlèrent. Derek Hale le dévisagea froidement, en silence. Le jeune Prince reprit, faiblement :

"Je vous en prie." souffla-t-il, alors que ses iris ambrés vacillaient légèrement face aux yeux verts dans lesquels il était plongé.

Il ne voulait pas devenir un loup-garou.

Le lycan baissa son regard de quelques centimètres, fixant à nouveau la gorge blanche de l'humain. Il se pencha et vint lécher la peau de son cou avant de baiser sa clavicule. Le Prince ferma les yeux à nouveau et soupira. Les gestes reprirent, fermes, rapides. Bientôt, son pantalon tomba et sa chemise longue en coton écrue était la seule chose qui couvrait encore son corps. Le brun enroula son bras sur sa hanche pour le soulever et le déposer avec vigueur sur le lit. Il se dévêtit également, et le Prince le fixa en train de se dénuder, observant le corps brut qui se révélait, toute intimité exposée. Le loup-garou ne semblait avoir aucune pudeur, s'exposant ainsi à sa vue, droit, dominant. Son regard perçant ne lâcha pas le Prince une seule seconde et ce dernier se sentit fasciné et toujours légèrement effrayé malgré tout. C'était la première fois qu'il se trouvait face à un homme nu et il tenta de ne pas s'en sentir intimidé, mais le Lycaon en lui-même était un être intimidant. Ce dernier vint s'allonger sur lui, écrasant son corps nu contre le sien, crûment. Il l'embrassa avec davantage de fougue, davantage d'entrain et d'excitation. Le Prince soupira, exalté et effrayé, alors qu'une sensation d'adrénaline montait en lui. Les mains larges du Lycaon soulevèrent ses jambes vivement, relevant son bassin, et le cœur du Prince Stiles s'emballa à nouveau. Il posa une main vive sur un des avant-bras du lycan, comme pour arrêter ses gestes de manière pressée.

Le Lycaon le fixa quelques secondes, plongeant son regard sévère dans le sien, puis il tourna fermement la tête de droite à gauche. C'était un non. Ferme. Non négociable. Ils ne s'arrêteraient pas. Ils iraient jusqu'au bout. L'estomac du Prince sembla tomber davantage au fin fond de ses entrailles. L'excitation naissait en lui, se mélangeant de manière étrange avec l'angoisse qu'il ressentait. L'homme-loup plongea dans son cou et y lécha la peau de tout son long. Ses mains fermes coulèrent le long des cuisses de l'humain, se rapprochant de son intimité, jusqu'à agripper ses fesses nues. Le Prince Stiles fixa le plafond alors qu'il sentait son bassin se faire soulever et son époux se positionner entre ses jambes. Il ouvrit la bouche et expira doucement. Sa respiration s'accéléra de plus belle. Il sentit les mains fermes glisser entre ses cuisses et retint un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'une barrière fut franchie, lorsque l'alpha le toucha. Puis, il sentit le sexe du Lycaon contre lui et il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure par automatisme. Il paniqua en essayant de ne pas le montrer ; son cœur battait à cent à l'heure, seul témoin de la panique intérieure qui l'habitait.

D'un mouvement lent et expérimenté, le Roi Lycaon entra en lui. Il le pénétra, progressivement, et le Prince Stiles cessa de respirer. Ce dernier ne sentit qu'une présence gênante, s'enfoncer en lui lentement. Il respira, la bouche ouverte, tentant de reprendre son souffle, alors que le loup-garou exhalait bruyamment à son oreille. Le temps sembla comme suspendu et le Prince Stiles garda les yeux ouverts, fixés sur le plafond au-dessus d'eux. Le corps du Lycaon était pressé contre lui. Nu. Puissant. Puis, soudainement, il bougea en lui. Le loup-garou donna un premier coup de hanche, puis un deuxième. Le Prince hoqueta et ferma les yeux. Il ne sentait que cette sensation pleine, une sensation étrange, à la limite de l'inconfort. Il avait pensé souffrir, il avait pensé avoir mal, mais il n'y eut rien de tout cela. Son corps ne subissait aucune douleur. Il baissa ses yeux sur les épaules devant son visage. Son regard coula plus bas, sur les bras musclés qui le tenaient par les hanches, là où sa chemise était relevée. Sur la peau nacrée de ses flancs découverts, il vit de longues stries anormalement noires et son regard s'horrifia car il ne les comprenait pas. Il semblait que les traits noirs sur le bas de son corps provenaient des mains, des avant-bras du Lycaon, et passaient sur lui tel un fluide étrange. Un fluide magique. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était et n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir davantage. Les coups de hanches en lui continuèrent de plus bel, et soudainement, une sensation de plaisir le submergea.

Il gémit malgré lui en sentant ce tressaillement dans tout son corps. Bientôt, une deuxième vague se répandit dans son corps et il déglutit. Ses doigts agrippèrent les draps sur le matelas dans un geste automatique vif, et sa bouche s'entrouvrit encore plus. Sans qu'il n'arrive à le contrôler, sans qu'il ne puisse plus penser à autre chose, le plaisir naissait. La sensation revint à nouveau, à répétition, et le Prince laissa échapper une plainte haletante. Le loup-garou agrippa ses cheveux et continua de plus belle. Le jeune Stilinski se retint d'émettre le moindre son, alors que l'excitation en lui était envahissante, se répandant dans tout son corps. Il ferma les yeux et sa respiration se saccada fébrilement ; le plaisir devenait fort et il lui était difficile de relier ses pensées les unes aux autres. Le Roi Hale lécha la peau de son cou à nouveau et leurs deux corps continuèrent de s'imbriquer l'un dans l'autre. Sans même le réaliser, le Prince s'agrippa à la nuque du Lycaon, s'accrocha à ses larges épaules. Ses cuisses s'enroulèrent autour du corps musclé alors que ses doigts venaient couler sur la peau transpirante du brun.

Le temps s'écoula sans repère aucun, et le Prince Stiles perdit pied. Il jouit en se mordant la lèvre, gémissant plus que de raison, tentant de fermer la bouche, de masquer ces sons qu'il ne voulait laisser échapper. Il oublia tout : ses pensées, le temps, l'espace. Il ne sut plus rien. Les minutes qui s'écoulèrent ensuite furent étrangement floues. Il ne se souvint que du Roi Lycaon se répandant en lui, car ce fut à ce moment-là que son esprit se raviva. Ce fut à cet instant que l'union se scella définitivement. Une lueur jaune apparut autour de leurs deux corps, chaude, envahissante, et il sentit la magie du cérémonial lancé quelques heures plus tôt par Alan Deaton se verrouiller sur eux. Puis, tout s'évapora.

L'ensemble du rituel était complet : l'union était scellée en son entièreté.

Le Lycaon se retira lentement, haletant bruyamment. Le Prince resta les yeux rivés sur le plafond, osant à peine lui lancer un regard. Sa respiration était toujours saccadée, tentant de se stabiliser progressivement. Il entendit le loup-garou sortir de sa couche, puis quelques bruissements de tissu. Les secondes défilèrent avec une certaine lenteur alors que l'esprit du jeune Stilinski retrouvait ses repères. Bientôt, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et se referma dans un bruit sourd.

Le Prince Stiles tourna lentement la tête et contempla la chambre vide.

Il était seul.

Le silence régnait.

Il s'endormit alors, sans même s'en apercevoir.

xxx

Le lendemain, lorsque le Prince Stiles se réveilla, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser où il se trouvait. Il était vêtu de sa chemise longue de la veille, à moitié nu dans les draps, et la chambre ne lui était pas familière. Il se remémora tout ce qui s'était passé et soupira. Il se redressa légèrement sur ses coudes et regarda autour de lui. Il y avait des taches de sang sur le blanc des draps et il ressentit une douleur lancinante dans son intimité. Soudainement, une odeur forte, nauséabonde agressa ses narines. Il se leva davantage, grimaçant sous la douleur qui tiraillait son corps.

Il déglutit et posa ses deux pieds sur le sol et fit le tour du lit. Il réalisa que l'odeur qu'il sentait était celle du cerf égorgé qui s'était vidé de son sang sur le sol de la chambre. L'animal mort avait créé une mare rouge qui allait jusqu'aux pieds du lit et coulait jusqu'aux murs. Le Prince grimaça, répugné, et se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir. Il ferma les yeux alors qu'il respirait une bouffée de l'air frais extérieur. Le jour était levé, et l'animation de la ville, plus bas, se faisait entendre. Il regarda le paysage de Pléthis avec une nostalgie certaine, bien qu'il ne l'avait pas encore quittée. Toute sa vie passée lui semblait lointaine maintenant. L'avenir n'avait jamais été si terrifiant, si incertain.

D'un pas traînant et faisant fi de la douleur qu'il sentait dans son corps, il se dirigea vers une armoire et l'ouvrit. Il attrapa une robe de chambre et l'enfila, soupirant alors qu'il constatait avec effroi qu'il avait besoin d'un bain chaud pour se soulager, pour se laver.

Il entrouvrit la porte de sa chambre et trouva un de ses valets, droit dans le couloir, attendant son réveil. Il lui fit signe de venir et ce dernier entra dans la pièce. Le jeune laquais se figea alors que son regard se portait sur la mare de sang et l'animal massif qui gisait là.

Le valet dévisagea son Prince, une lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard.

"Votre Altesse, est-ce que vous allez bien ?" demanda-t-il nerveusement, avec toutefois une certaine retenue.

Le Prince Stiles ne répondit pas et se contenta d'hocher la tête.

"S'il vous plaît, faites préparer un bain."

xxx

Une fois lavé et habillé d'une tunique vert olive et marron, le Prince Stiles se dirigea vers la salle à manger du Pavillon, en vue d'y prendre son déjeuner. La pièce était déserte et il s'installa sur la grande table et se fit servir par les valets. Il mangea le contenu de son assiette d'un air absent, sans réelle conviction. Son regard était perdu sur les décorations murales faites de dorures peintes à la main. Il était seul dans la pièce, ayant demandé aux valets de le laisser, se satisfaisant du silence et de la quiétude qui régnaient dans la salle. Il n'avait pas à faire semblant, il n'avait pas à se tenir droit. Il n'avait pas à paraître fort. Il laissa juste son corps agir comme bon lui semblait. Les choses se bousculaient lentement dans son esprit, comme au ralenti : des souvenirs de la veille, des différentes cérémonies du mariage, de la nuit passée… Il repensa au corps dénudé du Roi Lycaon, à ses gestes, à sa langue contre sa gorge, à sa peau transpirante et à son souffle rauque contre ses oreilles... Au plaisir… Qui laissait place, ce matin, à une douleur malsaine. Puis, il revit la froideur du regard du Lycaon, le sourire en coin de Cora Hale, le regard vitreux du cerf égorgé. Il sentit à nouveau le goût de la chair chaude et sanguinolente dans sa bouche. Il repensa à la peur qui l'avait habité et qui l'habitait encore malgré lui.

Il soupira. Il ferma les yeux avec force et la pensée de retrouver son père dans la journée ainsi que son ami Scott McCall le réconforta. Sa cuillère touillait négligemment les œufs brouillés de son assiette. Il n'avait presque pas faim. Il songeait à la tarte aux cerises de sa nourrice, et il aurait tout donné pour en manger une part en cet instant. Puis, le rouge des fruits qu'il visualisait dans ses pensées lui rappela à nouveau la chair du cervidé et cela lui fit froncer le nez de dégoût.

Son esprit errant à sa guise, il sursauta presque en entendant les portes de la salle à manger s'ouvrir. Il se redressa, droit sur son siège, alors qu'il voyait le Roi Lycaon pénétrer dans la pièce, comme si cette dernière lui appartenait. Il lâcha sa cuillère qui tomba sur la table. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur l'homme qui avait revêtu une tenue plus journalière, semblable à celle qu'il avait portée la toute première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Le regard fier et froid du lycanthrope se posa sur lui et le Prince déglutit.

"Bonjour." déclara froidement le loup-garou.

L'Altesse royale hocha la tête lentement, presque automatiquement.

"Bonjour." répondit-il, n'arrivant pas à lâcher l'homme du regard.

Ce dernier s'avança d'un pas affirmé jusqu'à la table de laquelle il tira une chaise pour s'y asseoir, en face du Prince, à l'autre bout de la tablée. Un valet arriva à sa suite et vint installer de la vaisselle devant lui.

Il y eut un silence et un autre valet ne tarda pas à arriver pour venir servir de la nourriture au Roi Lycaon. Le Prince ne cessait de le regarder et de regarder sa propre assiette, dans un aller-retour des plus inconfortables. Il se sentait nerveux.

Le Lycaon commença à manger, sans lui lancer un seul regard, et le Prince reprit également la suite de son repas.

Le silence régnait de manière peu naturelle. Puis, soudainement, la voix du Roi Hale s'éleva, ferme et grave.

"Je vous veux à Lyca. Au plus vite."

La main du Prince se resserra sur son couvert alors qu'il écarquillait les yeux sur le contenu de son assiette. Il releva le nez et dévisagea le Lycaon, fronçant ses sourcils d'un air plus que contrarié.

Il inspira légèrement avant de parler d'une voix calme mais plate :

"Je pensais pouvoir rester un temps ici, avant que nous partions définitivement." déclara-t-il, espérant convaincre son époux de lui laisser quelques jours supplémentaires avant de quitter sa ville natale et ce qui fondait son foyer depuis toujours. Il reprit : "Quitter mon père si prestement m'est difficile."

Le Lycaon plissa légèrement les yeux, semblant dérangé par la réponse.

"Mon peuple doit vous voir." répondit-il simplement, ferme et intransigeant.

L'union s'était faite à Pléthis, ce qui avait été en faveur de la famille Stilinski.

Le Prince déglutit et prit de l'assurance, tentant d'insister.

"Je le sais très bien." répondit-il. "Je vous demande juste un peu de délai. Je pensais que..."

"Je me fiche de ce que vous pensez." coupa sèchement le loup-garou. Il semblait insatisfait des propos du Prince Stiles. "Nous partons cet après-midi." ajouta-t-il sans l'ombre d'une négociation.

Le Prince se ferma totalement alors qu'une boule enserrait son estomac. Il avait pensé pouvoir passer encore de longs moments avec son père, mais il n'en serait rien. Il allait devoir partir d'ici quelques heures. Son regard se fit glacial de dépit. Un mélange de colère et de tristesse, qu'il avait pourtant réussi à retenir toute la journée précédente, menaça de le faire craquer. Il repoussa son assiette devant lui en un geste vif et écœuré.

"Bien." répondit-il, tout aussi froidement.

Il se leva et sortit de la pièce sans un regard, laissant le Lycaon seul à son déjeuner.

.

À suivre...

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

_Lyca, Les Terres de cèdre - Château du Roi Lycaon_

Cela faisait trois jours que les deux époux étaient retournés à Lyca, capitale des Terres de cèdre. Sur ces contrées lointaines et peuplées uniquement de loups-garous, le Prince Stiles se sentit vite seul et livré à lui-même. Il ne faisait qu'exécuter les directives du Roi Hale, lesquelles étaient d'ailleurs transmises par ses valets. L'alpha des alphas restait distant et froid, ne prenant pas la peine de lui adresser plus de quelques phrases par jour.

Le Prince Stiles avait été présenté rapidement à son nouveau peuple, d'une manière similaire à celle effectuée à Pléthis. Du haut du château du Roi Lycaon, il avait salué la foule de loups-garous. Ces derniers avaient hurlé et grogné dans un brouhaha des plus terrifiants. Le Prince trouvait ce peuple, cette race, terrifiante. Il se sentait constamment oppressé par les regards féroces, brutaux qui étaient posés sur lui. Les loups-garous ne le craignaient pas, malgré son titre, semblant s'amuser de son sort. Ils n'avaient aucune admiration ou bienveillance à son égard, contrairement à son cher peuple de Pléthis. Le Prince se sentait comme un étranger sur ces terres, parmi cette race qui n'était pas la sienne. Il se demanda un temps si le Roi Lycaon avait eu ce sentiment en sentant les regards légèrement craintifs des humains de Pléthis posés sur lui.

Il avait écrit une lettre à son père, et ce dernier lui avait envoyé une missive en retour. Le Prince ne savait pas si son courrier pouvait être intercepté et lu par le Lycaon, alors il ne fit aucunement mention de choses compromettantes. Il se contenta d'indiquer à son père à quel point il lui manquait et qu'il pensait à lui. Il essaya toutefois de faire bonne figure, pour ne pas l'inquiéter, lui faisant croire qu'il s'acclimatait bien à Lyca, progressivement ; même s'il n'en était rien. Il savait qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour que ce château lui fasse un jour l'effet d'être son foyer.

L'Altesse royale d'Atracie restait donc isolée au château de Lyca, et ne voyait le Lycaon que pour partager ses repas. Ce dernier n'avait pas rejoint sa couche à nouveau et ne semblait pas vouloir le faire. D'une manière générale, Derek Hale ne manifestait pas l'envie de passer du temps avec le Prince. Ce dernier en était quelque part soulagé. Il avait redouté de perdre son indépendance, mais il semblait que le Lycaon le laissait errer à sa guise, sans autre obligation que celle d'être présent à sa table. Pourtant, les repas qu'ils échangeaient étaient silencieux et froids.

Le Prince resta, durant ces premiers jours, enfermé la majorité du temps dans ses appartements, dont il fit le tour maintes fois. Il s'ennuyait. Il se sentait seul. Progressivement, il s'aventura de plus en plus dans le château, découvrant de nouvelles pièces, de nouveaux endroits, dont certains le laissaient pantois ou incertain. Il y avait des salles de combats, des salles retraçant la généalogie des Hale et il observa longuement les portraits aux murs de la famille de son époux, laquelle avait été assassinée. Il contemplait avec une certaine envie la ville de Lyca à travers les larges fenêtres, sachant qu'il n'irait jamais s'y promener de crainte des créatures qui y vivaient, même accompagné. Le jardin du château lui semblait calme et il se promit d'y tenter une promenade d'ici un jour prochain. S'il y avait bien une chose qui était constante, ici ou à Pléthis, c'était la nature, la beauté des arbres et du vent caressant l'herbe verte.

Lorsqu'il entra pour la première fois dans la bibliothèque, son regard s'émerveilla instantanément. La pièce était grande, bien plus que celle du château de Pléthis. Les livres habillaient les murs et le Prince contempla avidement l'ensemble d'un savoir auquel il n'avait jamais eu accès. Il y avait des centaines d'ouvrages sur la magie, sur les loups-garous, sur le surnaturel, dont il savait si peu de choses. Avec avidité, il s'empara de son premier bouquin et s'installa sur un des fauteuils de la pièce pour se plonger dans une lecture qu'il trouva passionnante. Il se sentit happé par les mots, pas les pages qu'il dévorait et tournait avec rapidité, voulant en découvrir le maximum.

Il apprit bien plus de choses sur les loups-garous en quelques chapitres de l'ouvrage, que sur ces dix-sept dernières années à Pléthis. Il connaissait des choses simples sur cette race, comme les cycles lunaires, les plantes auxquelles ils étaient les plus sensibles telles que l'aconit ou le sorbier… Mais ici, les détails apportés à l'Histoire, à la civilisation, aux rites, étaient sans fin. Il comprit enfin ce que les veines noires signifiaient. Il avait toujours su que d'une manière ou d'une autre les loups-garous pouvaient absorber de la douleur, sans pour autant avoir eu connaissance de la manière dont cela se manifestait. Il avait enfin sa réponse. Il repensa à sa seule nuit partagée avec le Lycaon et ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement alors qu'il comprenait enfin le sens de tout cela.

Le Lycaon était un homme fermé, dont il ne connaissait finalement rien. Il semblait si bourru et froid, ayant pourtant un tempérament enflammé et un goût certain pour le sang versé. Le Prince n'arrivait pas à le cerner, à saisir les différents prismes de sa personnalité si bien camouflée. Le loup-garou restait, en un sens, inaccessible.

Le jeune Stilinski soupira et continua de lire, plongé dans les ouvrages jusqu'à en perdre toute notion du temps. Depuis qu'il était arrivé à Lyca, son esprit n'avait jamais été aussi vif et passionné. Il se perdit totalement dans ce savoir mystique qui l'intriguait, jusqu'à s'assoupir sur son siège, un énième livre entre les mains.

xxx

"OÙ EST-IL ?!" hurla le Lycaon, alors que ses mains s'abattaient sur la table, faisant bondir violemment la vaisselle qui s'y trouvait.

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'un rouge vif alors qu'il soupirait bruyamment, étouffant un grondement sourd dans sa gorge.

Il était assis dans la salle à manger dans laquelle il partageait ses repas avec son nouvel époux, absent. L'heure défilait, et ce dernier ne se montrait toujours pas, osant se défiler de sa seule obligation.

Un des valets, tendu, déclara néanmoins avec calme :

"Il n'est pas dans ses appartements, Lycaon."

Le Roi Hale plissa les yeux de colère, et d'un geste brusque, il balaya la table devant lui faisant voler la vaisselle qui alla s'écraser avec fracas contre le sol.

Les valets dans la pièce se tendirent, raides, n'ayant que trop l'habitude des explosions volcaniques de leur souverain.

Le Roi se leva de sa chaise et partit de la salle, arpentant les couloirs du château avec colère. Il inspira longuement l'odeur des corridors, et se fia à son nez pour tenter de suivre le parfum de son époux dont il sentait les bribes olfactives. Ses pas lourds et pesants le menèrent jusqu'à la bibliothèque qu'il ouvrit à la volée, puis il se stoppa net. Ses narines frémirent et son regard perçant se posa sur le corps endormi de l'humain, dans l'un des fauteuils. Plusieurs livres étaient posés sur la petite table à côté de lui, et l'un d'eux, à moitié ouvert, reposait contre le haut de ses cuisses. Le Roi Hale avança lentement, ses bottes larges foulant le parquet et bientôt l'épais tapis brodé de rouge qui recouvrait le bois verni. Il attrapa un des ouvrages sur la table et en lut la couverture avant de le reposer au même endroit.

Le Lycaon baissa les yeux sur le visage endormi du Prince, contemplant ses traits : ses cils graciles, sa peau blanche et parsemée de quelques grains de beauté, ses lèvres rosées et pleines.

Le Roi Hale expira lentement par le nez alors que ses sourcils étaient légèrement froncés.

Il fit demi-tour et quitta la bibliothèque, la démarche droite mais moins raide qu'à son arrivée.

L'alpha des alphas se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers ses appartements privés. Ses bottes noires et massives foulèrent le sol en pierre, et il ne jeta pas un regard aux servants qu'il croisa sur sa route. Il pénétra dans ses appartements d'un pas ferme, claquant la porte à sa suite. Il était agité et nerveux.

Il se laissa à penser que ce mariage avait peut-être été une erreur. Introduire un humain sur le trône de Lyca était une folie. Les races humaine et loup-garou n'avaient pas officiellement été mélangées depuis longtemps, et peut-être y avait-il une raison à cela. Il ne pouvait forcer ce Prince à s'acclimater à un univers dont il ne connaissait visiblement rien. Il n'était qu'un enfant, perdu au milieu d'un peuple qui n'était pas le sien.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le Roi Lycaon gronda sourdement lorsque l'on toqua à sa porte.

"Entrez." tonna-t-il, néanmoins agacé d'être dérangé en cet instant. Il n'était d'humeur à voir personne.

La porte s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître une belle jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns et aux grands yeux couleur noisette. Il s'agissait de Jennifer Blake, la disciple druidesse d'Alan Deaton. Elle avança dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière elle, alors que le Lycaon lui faisait face. Le regard ferme et froid du lycanthrope se posa sur l'humaine et elle s'inclina respectueusement devant son souverain.

"Lycaon." salua-t-elle.

Son visage se releva ensuite doucement et elle posa ses yeux envoûtants sur l'homme-loup avant de reprendre :

"Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous féliciter pour votre mariage, alpha." déclara-t-elle, et ses lèvres s'esquissèrent très légèrement. "Votre règne sera prospère. J'ai consulté les astres hier ; ils ne mentent jamais."

Le Roi Lycaon la regarda sans aucune émotion.

"Que veux-tu ?" gronda-t-il.

Son regard était perçant, pénétrant, mais la druidesse y semblait habituée. Elle paraissait même se délecter de ces deux orbes sévères posés sur elle.

"Vous servir, mon Roi, comme toujours." déclara-t-elle, comme si cela était la chose la plus naturelle.

Ses yeux marrons fixèrent l'homme-loup et elle s'humidifa les lèvres d'un geste rapide, attendant que son souverain ne décide de son sort pour ce soir.

L'alpha la regarda de bas en haut, de manière brève.

"Déshabille-toi." dit-il froidement.

Elle esquissa un sourire fin et ravi.

"Tout ce que vous désirez, Lycaon."

xxx

Le Prince Stiles fixait le contenu de l'assiette qui venait d'être déposée devant lui. Il y avait des morceaux de lard, de saucisse, de la purée et des haricots à la tomate. Il n'avait jamais été difficile mais la nourriture des loups-garous lui semblait bien plus copieuse et bien plus lourde à digérer que celle servie à Pléthis. Le matin était encore frais et ingurgiter autant d'aliments gras à une heure si matinale ne l'enchantait guère.

Le Roi Lycaon se tenait devant lui, à l'autre bout de la longue table. La salle à manger ici était bien moins raffinée que celle du château de Pléthis ou du Pavillon attenant. Les lycans avaient un goût certain pour l'austérité, les matériaux bruts et les couleurs sombres. À dire vrai, le Prince se moquait de la décoration, mais il ne put s'empêcher de noter que cela n'était que le reflet du caractère très rigide des loups-garous. Il releva ses yeux vers l'homme face à lui, le scrutant alors que ce dernier buvait dans sa coupe en étain.

"Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait faux bond hier soir." déclara-t-il finalement, brisant le silence sans fin qui régnait jusque-là.

Le lycan reposa son verre en métal sur la table et le fixa sans rien dire ; ses yeux croisèrent ceux ambrés de son époux. Voyant qu'il avait toute son attention, le Prince déglutit et reprit poliment :

"Vos valets m'ont dit que vous m'aviez attendu, au dîner, et je m'étais assoupi."

Le Roi Hale sembla considérer ces mots quelques instants et acquiesça de manière presque imperceptible.

"Mangez." répondit-il simplement et il retourna lui-même à son assiette.

Le Prince se retint de soupirer. Cet homme-bête était incapable d'avoir une conversation civilisée et cela commençait à l'agacer profondément. Il fixa à nouveau la nourriture devant lui et l'odeur du lard fumé effleura à nouveau ses narines. Il fronça le nez automatiquement. Cela le répugnait. Il rêvait de fruits, de tartes, de fromages frais. Il attrapa la cuillère et toucha avec le bout du couvert les haricots blancs qui bougèrent dans leur sauce orangée. Il touilla légèrement la nourriture, la regardant d'un air légèrement absent et rebuté.

"Ça ne vous plait pas ?" demanda la voix froide du Lycaon.

Le Prince se raidit, surpris, et releva ses yeux vers lui. L'alpha le fixait et semblait contrarié. Le jeune Stilinski secoua légèrement la tête.

Il n'avait rien envie d'avaler. Peut-être était-ce la nostalgie de Pléthis qui lui tordait lentement l'estomac. Il avait définitivement le mal du pays ; une mélancolie sans pareil. Vivre loin des siens était bien plus dur qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

"Je n'ai pas faim, c'est tout." déclara-t-il, ne souhaitant pas s'étaler sur ses états d'âmes dont il savait que le Lycaon n'avait que faire.

L'alpha des alphas fronça les sourcils. Le Prince n'aimait pas se sentir observer de la sorte, et il se sentit malgré lui obligé de manger. Il attrapa négligemment un peu de purée, qui était la chose dans son assiette qui semblait le dégoûter le moins. Il porta la cuillère à sa bouche et l'odeur fumée du jus du lard qui s'était répandue dessus lui retourna soudainement l'estomac. Il se sentit mal et devint pâle alors que la nausée montait en lui avec force. L'odeur était terrible. Il reposa son couvert avec précipitation et se recula vivement, posant une main contre sa bouche pour tenter de se ressaisir.

"Qu'avez-vous ?" demanda un peu durement son époux qui avait tout observé.

Le Prince Stiles lui lança un regard effaré, avant de se lever et de se précipiter hors de la pièce. À peine était-il arrivé dans le couloir qu'il ne put s'empêcher de vomir. Les valets vinrent tout de suite l'aider et il fut accompagné jusqu'à ses appartements pour se reposer. Il s'y rinça la bouche et reprit quelques couleurs ; la nausée était partie aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

Alors qu'il se reposait dans un fauteuil, dans le petit salon privé attenant à sa chambre, le Lycaon se fit annoncer à la porte. L'homme pénétra dans la pièce et posa un regard sévère mais légèrement préoccupé sur l'humain. Ce dernier était emmitouflé sous une couverture et tenait dans sa main un livre qu'il avait probablement récupéré de la bibliothèque.

"Comment vous sentez-vous ?" demanda l'alpha. Ses sourcils étaient légèrement froncés.

Le Prince Stiles déglutit et hocha doucement la tête. Il avait honte d'avoir ainsi vomi dans les couloirs du château.

"Bien. Je suis juste un peu faible, veuillez me pardonner."

Le loup-garou ouvrit la bouche, semblant vouloir dire quelque chose, puis la referma. Il déclara finalement avec rigidité :

"J'ai fait appeler mon druide, il va venir vous voir. Reposez-vous."

Le jeune Stilinski parut légèrement surpris, mais hocha la tête.

Sans plus de cérémonie, le Lycaon fit demi-tour et sortit des appartements du Prince pour le laisser seul.

xxx

Alan Deaton fit tourner une nouvelle fois le pendule devant le ventre du Prince et l'hécatolite au bout de la chaîne s'illumina légèrement.

"Il n'y a pas de doute, votre Altesse. Vous attendez un louveteau." déclara-t-il, d'un ton calme.

Le Prince Stiles déglutit une nouvelle fois. Il fixa son ventre recouvert de sa chemise blanc écru et cligna lentement des paupières. Le druide se recula, lui laissant un peu d'espace et alla ranger son pendule dans sa sacoche en cuir noire.

"C'est donc vrai." murmura doucement le jeune Stilinski, comme perdu dans ses pensées.

"Oui." répondit l'homme à la peau foncée, le regardant à nouveau. "Vous ne le saviez pas ?" demanda-t-il poliment, dévisageant l'époux de son souverain.

Le Prince humidifia rapidement ses lèvres et hocha faiblement la tête.

"Si. Je…" déclara-t-il, toutefois incertain. Il fronça les sourcils et reprit. "On me l'avait dit, mais j'osais espérer que cela n'arriverait pas, je crois." Réalisant ses propos, il écarquilla les yeux et reprit vigoureusement. "Enfin. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire."

Alan Deaton esquissa un fin sourire, semblant ne pas lui en tenir rigueur. Il pourrait être mal vu si le Prince osait sous-entendre qu'il n'était pas fier de porter les enfants du Lycaon. Le jeune Stilinski se redressa, récupéra sa tunique posée sur le fauteuil et l'enfila tout en déclarant :

"Je savais que cela pouvait être une possibilité, mais je pensais que les grossesses masculines concernaient uniquement les loups-garous... Cela me paraît tellement improbable, en tant qu'humain."

Chez la race humaine, les hommes n'enfantaient pas. Cette pensée semblait, comme tout ce qui se rattachait à la magie et au surnaturel, totalement contre-nature et presque monstrueuse.

"Eh bien, étant donné que les loups-garous ne s'accouplent en général qu'entre eux, cela s'entend. Mais je suis au regret de vous dire qu'un humain est aussi soumis à la magie de l'union. Vous avez dû la sentir en vous lors de la cérémonie. Vous êtes lié au Roi Lycaon par des forces surnaturelles. L'enfantement n'est, en ce sens, pas une surprise. La magie n'a que faire de votre race. Néanmoins, vous êtes le premier homme humain que je vois enceint."

Le Prince Stiles déglutit et hocha la tête à nouveau.

Les loups-garous ne se mêlaient pas aux humains. C'était un fait. Et les deux seuls mariages interraciaux connus dans les livres d'Histoire étaient hétérosexuels.

"Je vois." répondit-il, alors que ses pensées semblaient se chambouler dans son esprit. Il reboutonna lentement les boutons de sa tunique.

Deaton esquissa un sourire fin.

"Cela peut être troublant, mais votre corps se morphe très naturellement. En vous unissant magiquement, vous avez embrassé la magie lupine. Elle est scellée en vous. Vous avez prêté serment." déclara-t-il, presque paternaliste.

"Je sais." répondit le Prince alors qu'il terminait de se rhabiller complètement. En se mariant au Roi Lycaon, il s'était engagé dans bien des choses qu'il ignorait. Il lança un regard en biais au druide et demanda, avec un intérêt certain. "Comment…". Ses sourcils se froncèrent. "Comment cela va-t'il se passer ?"

Il espérait ne pas paraître nerveux au travers de sa demande, mais pourtant il l'était.

"La grossesse chez les loups-garous est similaire à celle chez les humains, presque en tout point. Elle vous prendra sûrement beaucoup plus d'énergie ; je vous donnerai des potions pour que votre corps ne faiblisse pas trop. Pour le fait que vous soyez de sexe masculin, ne vous inquiétez pas, votre corps change de manière naturelle, comme le ferait celui de n'importe quelle humaine ou louve-garou. L'accouchement chez les mâles se fait plus haut, par le pubis. Quand l'heure sera venue, il se fendra et vous pourrez délivrer le bébé naturellement avant que la plaie ne se résorbe ensuite par elle-même."

Le Prince Stiles grimaça, horrifié. Cela ne lui paraissait, justement, pas naturel et assez terrible.

En voyant sa moue rebutée et un peu inquiète, le druide reprit, se voulant rassurant :

"Ne vous en faites pas, les accouchements magiques sont bien plus sûrs que ceux chez les humains. Le surnaturel modèle les corps d'une façon incroyablement facile. Les métamorphoses sont une chose très… dirons-nous, _classique_ , pour nous. Vous ne risquerez rien durant la mise en couche. Votre corps guérira naturellement."

Le jeune Mieczysław hocha la tête par automatisme, mais l'idée lui semblait toujours difficile à accepter dans son esprit.

"Très bien." répondit-il simplement.

Alan Deaton acquiesça respectueusement et termina de ranger son matériel dans sa sacoche en cuir noire.

"Je passerai vous voir dans les prochains jours pour m'assurer que tout se déroule bien. Faites-moi appeler si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit."

"Merci." déclara faiblement le Prince, ses pensées ayant toujours du mal à se raccrocher à la réalité de la situation. Il porta sa main à son visage et se frotta nerveusement le front.

Le druide inclina le menton pour le saluer respectueusement et se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir de ses appartements privés.

"Attendez, s'il vous plaît." déclara précipitamment le Prince, puis il fit quelques pas vers l'homme noir. Son visage devint soudainement incroyablement sérieux et il demanda avec un certain aplomb. "Me permettez-vous de l'annoncer au Roi Lycaon ?"

Alan Deaton haussa légèrement les sourcils, puis il déclara avec un respect certain :

"Bien sûr, votre Altesse."

Le Prince Stiles hocha la tête avec conviction, satisfait de la réponse.

"Bien. Je préfère que personne ne soit au courant pour le moment. Le Roi Lycaon sera le premier à savoir, et c'est à moi de le lui annoncer." déclara-t-il avec assurance.

"Bien sûr." déclara à nouveau le druide. Il inclina à nouveau le menton en guise de salut, puis il sortit de la pièce.

xxx

"N'est-ce pas terrible." grinça Peter Hale de sa voix basse et sirupeuse.

Il fixait son neveu, assis face à lui dont le regard venait de se perdre dans le vague.

Le Roi Lycaon avait la mâchoire serrée, et son poing se serra violemment sur le parchemin qu'il tenait entre ses doigts, le froissant sans aucun état d'âme. Ses narines fulminèrent alors qu'il respirait de plus en plus bruyamment. Son regard, perdu dans le vide, oscillait au fur et à mesure de ses réflexions, vives, pressées.

"Tu sais ce que cela signifie, n'est-ce pas ?" reprit son oncle, la voix sèche mais avide, le coupant de ses pensées.

Le Roi Lycaon tourna lentement la tête vers lui et le dévisagea froidement. Il acquiesça simplement. Évidemment qu'il savait ce que cela annonçait.

"Je ne laisserai pas cela impuni cette fois." gronda-t-il sourdement.

Peter Hale releva le menton, fier, et plissa ses yeux devenus bleu électrique.

"Que comptes-tu faire ?" demanda-t-il avec force et conviction. La curiosité crépitait jusque dans le bout de ses doigts.

Les griffes du Roi Lycaon sortirent ; il érafla lentement la table, striant le bois alors que ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'un rouge éclatant.

"Les tuer. Tous."

Ses crocs étaient sortis et il semblait furieux.

Peter esquissa un sourire en coin et hocha la tête, soutenant visiblement cette décision.

Le Roi Lycaon soupira profondément et se leva. Il rétracta ses griffes et attrapa le parchemin sur la table d'un geste vif avant de se diriger vers la porte.

Peter Hale fronça les sourcils en le regardant faire.

"Que fais-tu ?" demanda-t-il abruptement, voyant son neveu sur le point de quitter la pièce sans plus de formalité.

Le Roi Lycaon s'arrêta et le regarda par-dessus son épaule.

"Il doit savoir." déclara-t-il finalement à voix basse.

L'aîné des Hale expira lentement par le nez, puis son souverain continua d'avancer, partant de la salle d'un pas déterminé.

Le conseiller se retrouva seul dans la pièce, fixant la porte qui venait de se fermer quelques instants auparavant. Les bruits de pas de son neveu disparaissaient dans le couloir pour n'être bientôt plus audibles. Peter Hale esquissa un sourire.

"Une tragédie pour lui mais une opportunité pour toi, cher neveu." déclara-t-il d'une voix traînante.

xxx

Un silence brisé régna dans la pièce et l'Altesse royale fixait d'un regard vide son époux face à lui. Le temps sembla s'être arrêté. Tout tanguait autour de lui et il n'était même plus sûr d'où il se trouvait. Son cœur s'accéléra dans sa poitrine et les pulsations devenaient de plus en plus puissantes dans sa cage thoracique alors que tout dans la pièce se faisait flou. Il n'eut pas le temps d'essayer de reprendre ses esprits que la voix du Lycaon s'éleva à nouveau, grave et plate.

"Je suis désolé. Votre père a succombé à ses blessures."

Le sol sembla se dérober sous les pieds du Prince Stilinski. Le silence, pesant, lourd, laissa place à un soudain torrent d'agitation dans son esprit. Sa respiration se coupa automatiquement et il sentit un spasme violent dans le creux de son estomac. Ses genoux flanchèrent et il manqua de trébucher, se rattrapant sur le fauteuil à ses côtés. Il fixa ses mains qui tremblaient, agrippées violemment au tissu du coussin, alors que le Lycaon s'était précipité vers lui pour venir le soutenir. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent, de tristesse, de rage, alors qu'il sentait les mains fermes de son époux venir s'enrouler contre son bassin.

"Voul-" commença à peine le Lycaon, avant d'être furieusement coupé par les cris de rage de son mari.

"NON ! NON !" hurla ce dernier, en tentant de le repousser furieusement. Ses mains se posèrent violemment sur les avants-bras du Lycaon et il essaya de se défaire de sa prise. "LÂCHEZ-MOI !" cria-t-il à nouveau.

Il se débattit comme un diable alors que son époux se reculait, lui laissant l'espace qu'il demandait. La respiration du Prince se fit saccadée, difficile et rauque, ses mains agrippèrent à nouveau le fauteuil pour qu'il puisse se soutenir fébrilement et il se pencha en avant. Il baissa la tête, regardant le sol alors que les larmes ruisselaient sur son visage. Une boule oppressante était bloquée dans sa gorge et une montée d'acouphènes violents envahissait sa tête. Il était courbé sur lui-même. Il ne voyait plus, il n'entendait plus.

Une de ses mains vint se glisser dans ses cheveux et il les agrippa, tirant fort dessus jusqu'à s'en faire mal pour se reconnecter à la réalité.

Son père. Son cher père était _mort_.

Il entendit à peine la voix froide et terne du Lycaon, lointaine, imprécise.

"Sortez." adressa ce dernier, probablement au valet présent dans la pièce.

La porte s'ouvrit et se claqua.

Le Prince ferma ses yeux, pressant fortement ses paupières chaudes et humides. Il était orphelin. Il était seul. Il ne se rappelait même plus des derniers mots qu'il avait adressés à son père. Son pauvre père qui n'était plus. Il avait l'impression qu'un mirage s'était substitué à la réalité. Il lui semblait que l'instant qu'il vivait n'avait rien de tangible. Tout paraissait vaporeux et indistinct.

Le Prince expira violemment alors que son esprit se vidait progressivement. Il inspirait à nouveau avec trouble ; il devait se ressaisir. Il releva la tête et sa main vint essuyer son visage baigné de larmes. Il se tourna vers son époux qui se tenait toujours droit, non loin de lui. La mâchoire du Roi Hale était contractée, et ces orbes glacés étaient posés sur lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent.

Il y eut un silence lourd et douloureux.

"C'est de votre faute." déclara faiblement le Prince Stiles, totalement vide d'émotion.

Le Lycaon fronça les sourcils et tout son corps se tendit alors que son époux reprenait :

"Ce ne serait jamais arrivé si vous n'étiez pas si buté !" cracha-t-il, amer.

Le Roi fulmina face à la soudaine violence des mots, et il y répondit froidement.

"Ce sont les Argent qui ont commencé cette guerre." tenta-t-il de rappeler. Il essayait de contenir la fureur dans ses mots. Le Prince Stiles parut las de la réponse et secoua la tête alors que le Roi reprit, fier et droit. "Ils paieront cette fois." affirma-t-il, d'une voix menaçante et ferme, comme si ces mots suffiraient à apaiser la peine de son mari.

Le Prince lui lança un regard confus, voilé de peine, voilé de fatigue. Il n'avait que faire de la vengeance. Il venait de perdre l'être le plus cher à ses yeux.

"Vous n'avez que de la haine à donner." déclara-t-il, tel un constat pitoyable, telle une insulte.

Le Roi Lycaon s'avança, légèrement menaçant.

"Si vous aviez écouté, rien de tout cela ne se serait produit." déclara-t-il froidement. "Votre père a été -" Il se coupa aussitôt alors que les yeux de son époux s'agrandissaient d'effroi.

"Quoi ?" ordonna ce dernier d'une voix blanche. Son regard était plein de haine et d'écœurement. Il le défiait de continuer sa phrase. Il le défiait d'oser dire quoi que ce soit concernant son père si soudainement assassiné.

Le Lycaon expira sourdement et reprit plus calmement :

"Votre père a fait preuve de faiblesse, et ses ennemis en ont profité." déclara-t-il simplement.

"Ne dites rien sur mon père !" trancha sèchement le Prince, alors que les larmes menaçaient de couler à nouveau. "Vous n'en avez pas le droit. Vous ne le connaissiez même pas." cracha-t-il amer.

"Alors ne reportez pas la faute sur moi !" aboya sourdement le Lycaon dans un échange vif. Il gronda légèrement. "Ce mariage était votre proposition." rappela-t-il.

Le Prince Stiles parut livide. Tout cela avait été _sa_ faute. Tout cela avait été _son_ idée. Le lycan ne le savait pas ; ses mots ne lui étaient pas directement adressés, mais le constat fut terrible pour son Altesse. Les mots lui firent le même effet que s'ils avaient été accusateurs. Il se tenait pour responsable.

"Vous avez raison." déclara-t-il, amer, alors qu'il ne réalisait que trop bien sa part de responsabilité. "Je ne vaux pas mieux que vous." confia-t-il dans une pique froide, presque mourante, qu'il s'adressait pourtant à lui-même.

Le Lycaon fronça les sourcils, soudainement incertain.

Le Prince tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, coupant tout contact visuel avec le loup-garou. Il regarda l'extérieur, l'air absent.

Il y eut un léger silence dans la pièce, lourd de peine et de mélancolie.

"Je veux retourner à Pléthis." murmura le jeune Mieczysław faiblement.

Sa voix était frêle, lointaine.

Il voulait voir la dépouille de son père.

"Nous partons ce soir." répondit le Roi Hale, fixant la silhouette de son époux qui lui faisait dos.

.

À suivre…

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

_Pléthis, Royaume d'Atracie - Château royal._

Le Prince Stiles tenait la main froide de son père qui était allongé sur son lit, les yeux clos, la gorge bandée. On aurait pu croire que l'homme dormait, reposant paisiblement sur sa couche, si ce n'étaient quelques détails troublants qui présumaient bien autre chose. Le teint était légèrement cireux, bien plus blanc qu'à l'accoutumée. Le corps semblait un peu trop rigide, comme figé, presque raidi par un froid anormal. L'Altesse royale le contemplait depuis une demi-heure déjà. Ses larmes avaient séché et son corps avait cessé de trembler. La douleur poignante, lancinante, avait laissé place à une amertume certaine. Il se sentait encore plus vide qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Lui qui avait souffert d'être éloigné de son père en résidant sur les Terres de cèdre se rendait maintenant à l'évidence : cette sensation de manque serait dorénavant constante, éternelle. Plus jamais il ne pourrait reparler à son père. La sensation était terriblement douloureuse et familière. Il se rappelait avoir été au chevet de sa mère décédée, de la même manière, neuf ans auparavant. Jamais il n'aurait cru que son père, le Roi, subirait le même sort si vite. En un mois, sa vie avait été totalement chamboulée. Il l'avait su, dès le jour où la missive annonçant la mort des Hale était arrivée ; ils avaient tous su que les choses ne seraient plus jamais les mêmes en Atracie.

Des décisions avaient été prises, peut-être mauvaises, peut-être bonnes. Peut-être que les choses auraient été pires encore si le Lycaon avait dû entrer en guerre avec eux. Ils ne le sauraient jamais. Les choses étaient ainsi maintenant, et le Prince Stiles se devait de rester fort. Il se devait de ravaler ses larmes pour penser à l'avenir menaçant qui planait sur le Royaume. La paix était une chose fragile. Les loups-garous étaient à peine apaisés par l'union qui venait d'avoir lieu. Les humains craignaient encore pour leur sécurité et ce sentiment devait maintenant être à son paroxysme suite au meurtre du Roi. Les chasseurs, quant à eux, n'avaient plus rien à perdre, et il n'y avait pas de pensée plus dangereuse… Quelqu'un avait assassiné le Roi, et le Prince Stiles pouvait être le prochain sur la liste.

On toqua à la porte et l'Altesse royale se redressa légèrement. Il tourna la tête vers l'entrée de la chambre, fixant le bois quelques instants, alors que ses pensées se rassemblaient. Il déglutit et s'éclaircit la voix quelque peu, pour se donner une certaine consistance.

"Oui ?" demanda-t-il fortement, d'un ton plat et franc.

La porte s'ouvrit et Melissa et Scott pénétrèrent dans la pièce, le regard au moins autant attristé que le sien. Il soupira de soulagement. Auprès d'eux, il n'avait pas à faire semblant, il pouvait encore porter les traits de son deuil sur son beau visage. Auprès des McCall, il pouvait montrer sa peine, car ils la partageaient. Ils étaient tout ce qu'il lui restait d'une famille… Avec le Lycaon, bien sûr, qu'il détestait et dont il ne connaissait rien.

"Peut-on entrer ?" demanda doucement la conseillère de feu le Roi Noah.

Le Prince Stiles esquissa un faible sourire.

"Je vous en prie. Votre présence m'est réconfortante."

Melissa lui rendit son sourire, et se dirigea vers lui. Elle vint poser une main ferme et douce sur son épaule, en un geste apaisant et intime. Puis, elle tourna son visage vers le lit, vers le corps inerte de son souverain et déclara, non sans une certaine fierté :

"C'était un Roi respecté. Un homme aimé. Il nous manquera à tous."

Les mots furent une douce caresse aux oreilles du Prince. Il se contenta de hocher faiblement la tête, pour acquiescer ses dires.

Melissa resta droite, à côté du Prince, en une présence réconfortante. Son fils, le jeune Scott McCall, se dirigea de l'autre côté du lit, mais garda toutefois une distance respectable avec le corps de celui qui était son Roi. Son Altesse royale releva les yeux pour croiser le regard chocolat de son ami. Ce dernier esquissa un demi-sourire, triste, réconfortant. Ils étaient soudés dans cette épreuve. Les trois humains restèrent quelques instants en silence, se recueillant avec fidélité et amour, puis le Prince relâcha la main de son père et releva à nouveau le menton.

"Redites-moi ce qu'il s'est passé." quémanda-t-il, d'une voix neutre mais concernée.

À son arrivée à Pléthis, une heure auparavant, on l'avait informé des détails de cet assassinat terrible. Mais le Prince n'avait eu qu'une chose en tête : être auprès de feu son père ; pouvoir le voir, le toucher, se recueillir. Et pleurer. Les larmes avaient été brèves mais nécessaires. Maintenant, il était prêt, par la force des choses, de part le titre qu'il portait et les responsabilités qui tombaient sur ses épaules. Il allait devoir réagir, il allait devoir prendre les choses en main, même si tout se bousculait dans sa tête de manière décousue.

Melissa et Scott échangèrent un regard, et ce fut la femme qui prit la parole. Sa voix était douce, mais teintée d'amertume et d'une certaine froideur qui ne lui était pas familière.

"Nous nous rendions à la fête des Géants, comme chaque année, et sur le chemin, nous avons été attaqués. Votre père, le Roi, a reçu une flèche directement dans la gorge. Nous n'avons rien pu faire. Il est pratiquement mort sur le coup." déclara-t-elle. Puis, elle sembla ravaler ses propres larmes. "L'archer était loin, sous les arbres, nous n'avons vu qu'une masse noire à cheval, et la garde n'a pas réussi à le rattraper ; il a su les semer et disparaître rapidement. Il n'y aucun doute sur le fait que tout a été prémédité de manière méthodique et pensé dans les moindres détails. C'était un excellent archer."

Le Prince Stiles fixa à nouveau le corps sans vie de son père. Son cerveau analysait à nouveau chaque détail qu'il recevait.

"Des lâches." déclara Scott, la voix enserrée. Le Roi avait toujours été bon et doux à son égard. Sa mort le touchait également d'une manière personnelle.

À eux trois, ils étaient ce que le Roi comptait de plus proche famille.

"La flèche était celle de chasseurs..." souffla le Prince, les yeux froncés. C'était ce qu'avait indiqué la missive envoyée à Lyca. C'était ce que le responsable de la garde royale avait supposé, en étudiant la pointe qui avait traversé la gorge du Roi Noah.

Melissa soupira.

"Tout semble mener à cette conclusion." souffla-t-elle. La flèche était en argent, sa pointe était d'une précision sans pareil. Il y avait peu d'humains en Atracie capables de produire pareille arme, et peu d'archers dotés d'une si grande adresse. "Tout porte à croire que les responsables sont des rebelles qui ont désapprouvé votre union avec le Roi Lycaon. Peut-être des affiliés aux Argent…" Elle haussa les épaules. Ils n'avaient pas plus d'informations.

Le Prince se tourna vers elle, et son regard se voila de tristesse.

"C'est ma faute Melissa." déclara-t-il, une douleur intense dans le fond des yeux.

La femme brune fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête. Elle posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de celui qu'elle avait en partie élevé et vint abaisser son visage à son niveau. "Non. Non, Stiles. Ne pensez jamais cela. Votre père et moi, nous étions confiants, nous avions décidé de cette union en toute conscience."

Mais le Prince semblait malgré tout accablé par la culpabilité.

La conseillère fit glisser une main sur le visage du jeune Prince. Elle caressa lentement sa joue, d'un geste affectueux, presque maternel. Elle esquissa un faible sourire alors que ses yeux chocolat se plongeaient dans ceux ambrés de son vis-à-vis. Sa voix, douce mais forte, reprit :

"Il était inquiet pour vous, plus que tout. Il vous aimait sans condition."

Les mots, bien que réconfortants, ne suffirent pas à apaiser la peine de l'Altesse royale.

"Je suis désolé mon ami." souffla Scott. Le Prince reporta son attention vers lui, et les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un regard affectueux.

Les mains de Melissa glissèrent lentement pour revenir se poser sur les épaules du jeune Prince. Il y eut un nouveau silence dans la chambre, puis la conseillère resserra sa prise.

"Stiles." souffla-t-elle. "Votre deuil sera court, vous le savez, n'est-ce pas ?" déclara-t-elle, concernée. Elle ne voulait pas le troubler dans ce moment difficile, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Les choses s'accéléraient et le Royaume d'Atracie ne pouvait pas attendre. La famille Stilinski venait de subir une attaque, la paix était plus que jamais menacée au sein du pays.

Le jeune Prince la regarda et hocha la tête. Il savait ce qui l'attendait. Il allait devoir prendre la succession de son père. Son destin était tout tracé depuis sa naissance. Les jours qui suivraient allaient être longs et éprouvants, et les impératifs seraient légion.

La voix de la conseillère reprit :

"Le couronnement aura lieu d'ici deux jours, le lendemain des funérailles. Vous deviendrez Roi d'Atracie. Mais comme vous n'avez pas la majorité, le Lycaon sera votre régent."

Le Prince fronça les sourcils, incertain.

"Je pensais que vous seriez ma régente Melissa." déclara-t-il avec rapidité. "En tant que conseillère royale, cette place vous revient."

Elle sourit, et tourna lentement sa tête de droite à gauche.

"Vous êtes marié. Il revient à votre époux d'être votre régent." confia-t-elle avec certitude. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. La seule raison pour aller à l'encontre de cette règle, serait un refus de la part du Lycaon, mais ils savaient tous deux que cela n'arriverait pas. Derek Hale était souverain dans l'âme. Il était l'alpha des alphas.

Le Prince Stiles serra sa mâchoire, alors qu'il se plongeait à nouveau dans ses pensées les plus profondes. Savoir que le Lycaon aurait tout pouvoir ou presque sur le Royaume le laissait incertain. Il n'avait pu qu'entrapercevoir la dureté et l'intransigeance du descendant des Hale. Faire preuve d'autorité était une qualité certaine pour asseoir un règne, mais cela ne faisait pas tout. On ne gouvernait certainement pas les humains de la même manière que l'on gouvernait les lycans. Il avait été le légitime successeur de sa mère sur les Terres de cèdre, ce qui était bien moins certain dans la situation présente. Diriger un Royaume aussi complexe que l'était l'Atracie était bien différent que de régner sur le territoire étroit des loups-garous.

Le Prince Mieczysław avait été éduqué et formé depuis son plus jeune âge à cette tâche. Il était au fait des difficultés, des faiblesses du Royaume. Son père n'avait jamais eu de secret pour lui concernant les affaires de la couronne, et il avait déjà un pied solide dans le conseil royal. Seulement, le Lycaon serait-il prêt à l'écouter ? Serait-il prêt à être conseillé ? Le Prince soupira. Il appréhendait les prochaines semaines autant qu'il avait subi les derniers jours écoulés.

xxx

"Voyons, votre Altesse." reprit Peter Hale, d'une voix poisseuse de complaisance. "Il est évident que ce sont les partisans des Argent qui ont commis ce crime abominable." s'exclama-t-il, alors que la colère commençait à lentement crépiter sur son épiderme.

Il se tenait autour de la table, dans la salle du conseil du château de Pléthis, entouré du Roi Lycaon, de son Altesse royale d'Atracie, et de sa conseillère, Melissa McCall. La réunion, en comité réduit, était d'une urgence extrême. Le couple royal serait couronné le lendemain matin. La couronne serait posée sur la tête de Stiles Stilinski, seul héritier du Roi Noah, et son mari, Derek Hale, en serait le régent pour l'année qui s'écoulerait, dans l'attente de sa majorité et de sa pleine prise de pouvoir.

Le Roi Lycaon fronça les sourcils alors qu'il fixait la pointe de la flèche qui avait tué son beau-père entre ses doigts. Pour les deux loups-garous, il n'y avait pas de doute possible. Il lâcha le bout métallique sur la table, d'un geste de rage et s'exclama :

"Ils ont tué ma famille et maintenant, la famille de mon époux ?!" rugit-il, et ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'un rouge violent. Sa voix était devenue grave et profonde, et sa bestialité était exacerbée.

Le Prince Stiles contracta sa mâchoire alors que ses poings se serraient sur ses genoux. Il était tiraillé par les sentiments qui se bousculaient en lui. La possessivité du Lycaon à son égard et sa démonstration de domination le rassuraient autant qu'elles l'apeuraient. Il était soulagé de voir que Derek Hale se sentait visé personnellement par le meurtre de son père, et que le lien familial de leur union n'était, en ce sens, pas vain. Pourtant, la colère de l'alpha et son animosité constante envers les chasseurs lui faisaient peur. Il craignait de ne pas pouvoir raisonner son époux si ce dernier formulait à nouveau un quelconque souhait de revanche malvenue.

"Nous pouvons faire une chasse aux chasseurs." déclara Peter Hale, fixant tour à tour son alpha et le jeune Prince. Son regard brillait d'une malice certaine.

Le jeune Stilinski tiqua. Il aurait pu parier depuis le départ où cette conversation mènerait.

"Les chasseurs ne sont officiellement pas autorisés à exercer sur le Royaume !" s'exclama-t-il, tentant de rappeler le loup-garou à l'ordre. Le Roi avait été assassiné, mais ils ne savaient pas réellement qui était responsable. Ce mariage avait eu lieu justement pour éviter de telles actions sanguinaires.

"Et pourtant..." répondit Peter Hale, d'un ton sirupeux, presque provocateur. "Peut-être ne leur avez-vous pas dit 's'il vous plaît ?'" se moqua-t-il ouvertement.

Son regard se plongea dans les prunelles ambrées du Prince et ce dernier sentit un frisson le parcourir. Face aux loups-garous, sa parole ne valait pas grand-chose et il détestait cela. Peter Hale ne le respectait pas et ne l'écoutait pas. Le Lycaon lança à son époux un regard froid, visiblement insatisfait et ennuyé de le voir si faible. Il détourna son visage et le Prince se sentit vide de tout. Un sentiment étrange lui tordit l'estomac, comme si, pour la première fois, il avait l'impression d'être _indigne_ du Lycaon.

"Que proposes-tu mon oncle ?" demanda l'alpha des alphas, intéressé. Son menton se releva alors qu'il sommait son conseiller de lui donner ses précieux conseils, avec toute la domination dont il pouvait faire preuve.

Peter Hale sortit lentement ses crocs.

"Les débusquer." cracha-t-il, en faisant bruyamment claquer sa mâchoire, en un geste vif et sec.

Le Prince Stilinski fronça les sourcils, n'appréciant guère la manière dont les choses se déroulaient.

"Taisez-vous !" s'exclama-t-il vivement à l'attention de l'aîné des Hale, et les deux lycanthropes braquèrent leurs visages vers lui, intrigués. "Vous n'en ferez rien. Nous ne savons pas qui a assassiné mon père. Il est hors de question de semer davantage de panique sur les terres. Nous renforcerons la sécurité sur Pléthis. Nous devons rester imperturbables." trancha-t-il avec fermeté. Il voulait, plus que quiconque, que le coupable du meurtre de son père soit capturé et en paie le prix fort. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas fragiliser davantage la paix de son Royaume. Le jeune Stilinski redoutait plus que tout que le peuple ne se soulève contre l'un ou l'autre des clans.

La conseillère Melissa vint en soutien de son souverain:

"Ceux qui ont fait cela, l'ont fait pour nous affaiblir, pour nous diviser. Nous devons rester unis et faire front ensemble pour maintenir le Royaume stable. Cette attaque avait pour but de fragiliser le trône, de perturber l'union de nos deux clans, et surtout de renverser le Royaume : nous ne devons pas tomber dans le piège qui est tendu." avertit-elle.

Peter soupira dédaigneusement, ne semblant pas accorder de crédit à ces déclarations. Les loups-garous possédaient maintenant la moitié du trône et donc la moitié des décisions leur revenait également.

"Cette alliance était censée faire valoir notre voix. Pourquoi auriez-vous le dernier mot ? Humaine." Il cracha ce dernier mot comme s'il était une insulte.

Le Roi Lycaon écouta l'échange avec une certaine curiosité sombre. Il resta en retrait, mais observa, méticuleusement.

Le Prince avait les yeux braqués sur Peter Hale et répondit, intransigeant :

"Il n'y a plus de distinction entre humain et loup-garou dorénavant : votre voix est notre voix. Nos familles sont une famille." cingla-t-il, comme si Peter Hale passait à côté du but principal de ce mariage. Le Prince se redressa sur son siège et reprit, avec plus de ferveur. "Je suis Roi d'Atracie désormais, et époux du Lycaon, votre alpha. Vous m'obéissez." déclara-t-il avec autorité. Ses iris étaient presque noirs de colère, et la rage du deuil nourrissait ses veines. Il refusait que tout cela eût été vain ; que son union, que la mort de son père, n'eussent servi à rien.

Le Lycaon releva le menton et fixa son mari, une certaine étincelle dansant dans ses yeux.

Peter Hale ne dit rien quelques instants et finit par esquisser un sourire en coin, obligeant.

"Mais bien sûr." répondit-il, et il inclina légèrement la tête en une soumission amère.

Si le Prince Stiles en fut surpris, il n'en montra rien : il resta droit et se retint de flancher. Il tourna la tête vers son époux, tentant de garder sa stature et de ne pas gâcher le peu de crédit qu'il venait de gagner. Il lui demanda avec un respect certain :

"Sommes-nous d'accord ?" Il espérait que le Lycaon ne se montrerait pas aussi vengeur que son oncle.

Ce dernier sembla réfléchir quelques secondes et hocha la tête en un accord silencieux. Après tout, le Prince venait de perdre son père : il lui revenait de régler la chose comme il l'entendait… En tout cas, pour le moment.

Le Prince Stiles sembla soulagé de voir son époux le soutenir ainsi dans sa décision. Il apprécia d'avoir son appui, aussi léger pouvait-il être.

"Très bien." répondit-il, et il inclina également légèrement le menton pour gratifier son époux. Le regard perçant, vert clair et teinté d'or du Lycaon s'ancra en lui et il semblait qu'ils partageaient un rare échange complice, bien qu'étrange. Le Prince tourna la tête vers sa conseillère, et déclara avec fermeté, "Melissa, fais réunir le conseil au complet."

xxx

_Pléthis, Royaume d'Atracie - Château royal._

_Le jour du couronnement._

' _Prince Mieczysław_.'

' _Votre Altesse.'_

Plus jamais il n'entendrait quelqu'un l'appeler ainsi, car il n'était dorénavant plus prince. Il n'était plus l'Altesse royale. Il était Le Roi.

' _Roi Stilinski_.'

Cela sonnait si faux à ses oreilles. Le Roi Stilinski était son père. Cela avait toujours été son père. Il ne se reconnaissait pas dans ce titre, et dans tout ce qui était pourtant en train de se dérouler. Il déglutit alors qu'il sentait la couronne être posée sur sa tête.

Depuis sa naissance il avait imaginé ce moment, il s'y était préparé… Un jour. Un jour lointain. Pas aujourd'hui. Et pourtant... Le poids léger s'affaissait sur le sommet de son crâne, contre ses cheveux légèrement indisciplinés et souples.

C'était aujourd'hui.

C'était maintenant.

C'était la réalité.

Ses incisives s'enfoncèrent avec force dans sa lèvre inférieure, jusqu'à ce qu'une pointe de douleur ne le fasse arrêter, juste avant d'attaquer la chair jusqu'au sang. _In extremis_. Son regard était baissé vers le sol, fixant la pierre blanche contre laquelle ses genoux s'appuyaient, ainsi prostré pour le couronnement.

Il inspira lentement alors que les applaudissements retentissaient derrière lui.

Il était Roi.

C'était l'une des journées les plus marquantes de sa vie, et il se sentait totalement engourdi. Son corps, mais aussi son esprit, étaient absents. Tout lui semblait loin et il avait l'impression d'être simple spectateur du cauchemar qu'était devenu sa vie. Instinctivement, il leva sa main pour venir agripper le médaillon autour de son cou. Il le toucha légèrement et l'enserra entre ses doigts fins. C'était l'emblème de son Royaume, c'était le dernier cadeau offert par son père.

Il se releva, mécaniquement, et son regard vide de toute émotion se tourna lentement vers son époux à ses côtés. Ce dernier le regardait avec une certaine fierté dont il n'avait aujourd'hui que faire. Aujourd'hui, la couronne était sur sa tête, mais elle n'était que décorative. Il avait le titre, mais pas la poigne, car il serait sous la régence de son époux, le Roi Lycaon. Cela l'inquiétait. Il connaissait si mal le Roi Lycaon, qui par ailleurs n'était à la tête de son clan que depuis peu de temps. Cet homme-loup impétueux, était-il réellement capable de gouverner l'Atracie ? Saurait-il l'écouter ? Saurait-il être bon pour le Royaume, pour le peuple ? L'année qui s'écoulerait s'annonçait longue et pleine de changements. Les temps étaient sombres et incertains.

Le jeune Stilinski était celui qui avait permis aux lycans de se faire une place sur le trône, mais les choses s'étaient déroulées d'une manière inattendue. Tout allait vite, bien trop vite. En un mois, sa vie avait changé, et le scénario qui se construisait progressivement lui échappait totalement. Il déglutit et serra légèrement ses mâchoires. Le moment était mal choisi pour une telle introspection ; il venait d'être sacré nouveau Roi d'Atracie.

Il pivota légèrement pour faire face à la salle pleine, ses oreilles bourdonnant sous les acclamations qui n'étaient qu'un brouhaha décousu. Il se redressa fièrement, imaginant un instant le doux sourire de son père, et les yeux pétillants de sa mère en train de le regarder. Il ne salirait pas leur nom ni leur mémoire. Il serait un bon souverain pour eux. Il donnerait sa vie pour sauver son Royaume et son peuple de la menace qui planait sur eux.

Ses pas le guidèrent automatiquement où il fallait. Le sacre du Roi était une cérémonie longue et interminable. Après avoir prêté serment dans la matinée, il y avait eu la messe religieuse, puis la remise des insignes royaux. S'ensuivait maintenant l'acclamation du peuple à laquelle s'enchaineraient les festivités, accompagnées d'un repas copieux. L'idée d'avoir autant de nourriture devant lui lui donnait presque déjà la nausée.

Le Roi Lycaon se tenait à ses côtés, marchant fièrement. Ils étaient le couple royal et en avaient ce jour toute la symbolique mais aussi toute la prestance. Derek Hale avait le torse droit, fier, son allure était semblable à l'accoutumée. Il était un de ces souverains dont l'attitude assurée ne laissait planer aucun doute quant à la domination qu'il exerçait. Il était un alpha, et la nature, la lune, l'avaient choisi, lui, pour être le leader de sa race. Stiles Stilinski, quant à lui, avait une certaine assurance, parfois encore fragile, qui lui venait de son père. Ses traits étaient encore ceux d'un jeune homme, en fin d'adolescence, mais son comportement était celui de quelqu'un de réfléchi. Le jeune Prince, maintenant Roi, était connu pour son intelligence affûtée. Cette clairvoyance lui attribuait bien plus de maturité que la plupart des garçons de son âge. En cet instant, la détermination sur son visage et cet air érudit lui conféraient une allure des plus dignes. Les deux époux avaient des caractères et des physiques diamétralement opposés, mais ils avaient tous deux cette force en eux, cet héritage de lignée qui ne trompait pas. Ils étaient nés pour régner.

Leurs pas les guidèrent progressivement jusqu'à la salle principale du château, puis jusqu'aux escaliers menant au balcon royal. Il y avait comme une impression de déjà-vu et pourtant tout était si différent.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur les premières dalles du large balcon, entendant les fourmillements de la foule en dessous, Stiles Stilinski ressentit à nouveau cette sensation étrange dans son corps. Il s'arrêta net, refusant de continuer, de se diriger vers le bord, ne se sentant pas prêt pour la vue et l'acclamation qu'il recevrait. Une lourdeur étouffante l'envahissait, celle-là même qu'il avait ressentie le jour de son mariage. Rien n'allait. Tout semblait faux. Il portait encore le deuil de son père, et il ne voulait pas de ce poids, pas maintenant. Il subissait simplement sa destinée. Instinctivement, sa main vint effleurer son bas ventre, ce bébé qui grandissait déjà en lui lentement et qu'il oubliait presque. Il n'était pas prêt pour ça non plus.

Une voix grave et ferme s'éleva à ses côtés.

"Réjouissez-vous." déclara froidement le Lycaon, impassible.

Le Roi devait se présenter à son peuple sous un bon jour.

Le jeune Stilinski releva le menton et dévisagea son époux à ses côtés. Ses prunelles étaient mornes, à l'image de son cœur aujourd'hui. Pour la première fois, il arriva à soutenir le regard puissant du loup-garou sans que cela ne le perturbe. Pour la première fois, il ne ressentait rien d'autre en sa présence qu'un vide total. Le deuil avait ankylosé ses émotions et son corps.

Aussi, il n'eut pas peur de répondre.

"La personne que j'aimais le plus au monde est morte par ma faute. Qui ya-t-il de réjouissant à cela ?" déclara-t-il lentement, imperturbable.

Son regard ambré était ancré dans celui froid du lycan. Ce dernier fronça légèrement les sourcils mais ne dit rien alors que l'humain tournait la tête pour regarder à nouveau face à lui. Le nouveau Roi avança lentement, non sans laisser échapper un faible soupir, et son époux le suivit automatiquement.

Ils arrivèrent au bord du balcon et la foule les acclama comme il se devait. Le Roi salua son peuple comme attendu. Ils faisaient front, à deux. Ils se montraient unis et forts. Tout n'était que faux-semblant.

xxx

Cela faisait quelques jours que le couple royal avait été couronné et autant de temps qu'il demeurait à Pléthis. Les journées étaient longues et remplies. La succession du trône et des affaires de feu le Roi Noah occupait le Lycaon comme jamais. Les deux époux ne se voyaient presque pas, bien que cela ne changeait pas réellement de leurs courtes habitudes. Le jeune Mieczysław assistait aux conseils les plus importants, et avait réussi à convaincre son époux de garder Melissa à ses côtés dans un premier temps. Il savait que cela ne durerait pas, et que le Lycaon souhaitait que son conseiller Peter Hale soit à ses côtés dans cette tâche. L'organisation de Pléthis était en plein chamboulement, mais il était encore trop tôt pour en voir l'issue. Stiles Stilinski savait que son époux, qui avait dorénavant légitimement la main sur le Royaume, introduirait également des lycans dans le conseil royal. Les affaires du Royaume d'Atracie seraient gérées différemment en ce sens. Ils devaient être prudents.

Malgré l'importance de la situation, l'esprit du Roi Stilinski restait pourtant principalement focalisé sur un élément : l'assassinat de son père. De tous les chamboulements subis, c'était celui sur lequel il concentrait le plus d'énergie.

"Es-tu sûre ?" demanda-t-il avec sérieux de sa voix blanche. Il fixait la jeune Argent face à lui avec une certaine retenue.

Allison Argent était venue rejoindre son fiancé quelques instants auparavant, apportant une nouvelle des plus éminentes avec elle. Dans le salon de la résidence McCall, la jeune femme était entourée de sa future belle-mère, de son aimé, et de son Roi. Tous semblaient tendus et les visages étaient graves.

"Oui. Je vous jure qu'il ne s'agissait pas de chasseurs." déclara-t-elle à nouveau avec une détermination sans faille.

Melissa sembla soucieuse et Scott se frotta nerveusement le front, comme s'il était prêt à exploser à tout moment.

La voix de la jeune femme s'éleva à nouveau, reprenant son explication.

"Mon père n'aurait aucune raison de mentir à ce sujet. Il était reconnaissant au Roi Noah de ne pas l'avoir emprisonné et de lui avoir donné l'asile, et surtout, de m'avoir permis de rester ici auprès de Scott. Mon père avait confiance en le vôtre et le respectait, croyez-le."

Le Roi Mieczysław hocha la tête lentement. Cela, il le savait.

"Peut-il avoir confiance en ses contacts ?" demanda-t-il alors.

Alisson hocha la tête à nouveau.

"Deux clans se sont formés parmi les chasseurs suite à l'assassinat de la Reine Lycaon, cela est vrai. Mais pour tous, l'assassinat du Roi Noah était inattendu. Ce ne sont pas des chasseurs qui l'ont exécuté."

Elle sortit une enveloppe rangée dans les poches intérieures de sa grande cape, et la tendit à son Roi. Ce dernier attrapa le papier encore cacheté du sceau de Chris Argent et l'ouvrit sans plus de formalité. Il en sortit une lettre qu'il balaya rapidement du regard. Au fur et à mesure qu'il survolait l'écriture cursive de l'ancien chasseur exilé, ses sourcils se froncèrent davantage.

"Un complot ?" marmonna-t-il, alors qu'il finissait de lire les dernières lignes de la missive. Tout se chamboulait dans sa tête. Ce qu'il avait le plus redouté prenait forme, de la manière la plus glaçante qui soit.

Allison Argent hocha la tête simplement.

Le Roi Stiles fixa la brunette à nouveau et tendit la lettre à Melissa McCall. Cette dernière s'empressa de la saisir et de la lire à son tour.

"Nous avons toutes les raisons de croire que ce sont des loups-garous qui ont assassiné le Roi Noah." déclara la jeune Argent avec pourtant une faible assurance dans sa voix. Elle n'était que trop consciente de l'importance d'une telle information et de tout ce que cela impliquait. Elle était en train d'accuser ouvertement le clan des lycans, l'époux du Roi. Elle était en train de remettre en cause toute cette union. "C'est ce qu'il se dit chez les chasseurs." compléta-t-elle.

Le jeune Roi pinça ses lèvres. Il avait su ce que la jeune femme dirait avant même qu'elle ne prenne la parole. Les mécanismes de son cerveau, bien trop aiguisé, ne cessaient d'analyser toutes ces informations. Il avait toujours envié le calme de son père et la manière qu'il avait eue de toujours traiter les choses posément. Il avait besoin de ce recul nécessaire. Il avait besoin de ne pas laisser les pensées qui fusaient dans son esprit cannibaliser sa raison. Son regard se fit dur et agacé.

"Ce qui serait tout à fait normal s'ils souhaitaient se laver les mains de leur meurtre." souffla-t-il, contenant visiblement sa colère. Il n'était pas surprenant d'imaginer les chasseurs vouloir accuser les loups-garous du meurtre.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire que les lycanthropes auraient pu être si déloyaux et vils. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que le Lycaon aurait pu le trahir de la sorte.

Scott McCall prit le parti de sa fiancé et déclara avec une certaine désolation :

"Stiles… La mort de ton père affaiblit notre territoire et affaiblit les humains avant tout. Le Lycaon porte la couronne à travers toi dorénavant. Il est le régent. Cette situation n'est bénéfique que pour les lycans."

Ce constat avait traversé l'esprit du jeune Roi bien avant qu'il ne l'entende. Pourtant, ainsi formulée à voix haute, il prenait davantage d'ampleur. Melissa McCall soupira à son tour lentement, alors qu'elle relevait les yeux de la lettre qu'elle venait de finir de lire.

"Nous ne savons pas encore ce qu'il s'est passé." déclara-t-elle, prudente. Les fidèles de Gerard Argent, eux, n'avaient rien à perdre ; ils préféraient sûrement renverser le trône plutôt que de vivre dans un Royaume où les lycans venaient de se faire une place de choix. Son regard s'ancra dans celui ambré du Roi Stilinski. "Néanmoins, nous ne devons écarter aucune des pistes." reprit-elle avec sérieux, bien qu'elle semblât attristée par son propre conseil. Peut-être s'étaient-ils trompés en faisant confiance à Derek Hale. Peut-être n'était-il pas un homme de parole.

Le visage du jeune Stilinski, pourtant déjà contrarié, se ferma davantage. Était-il possible que les loups-garous aient réellement assassiné son père ? Cela dans le but de pouvoir traquer officiellement les chasseurs, dans une vendetta calculée ? Étaient-ils capables de tout pour se donner justice, par vengeance ? Cette pensée terrible ne se suffisait pas à elle-même. Il y avait bien plus. Il y avait une logique implacablement glaçante derrière cette théorie : l'accès au trône n'avait pas de prix. L'accès à la couronne, au pouvoir, était une convoitise qui ne laissait place à aucun scrupule. Le Lycaon jouissait maintenant de cette position. Cela avait été d'une rapidité, d'une _facilité_ , déconcertante. Une boule se noua dans la gorge du Roi Mieczysław. L'idée que son époux avait pu le trahir lui glaça le sang comme jamais. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à y croire… Et pourtant, le doute s'installa en lui plus que jamais.

.

À suivre…

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées et la capitale, Pléthis, n'avait pas échappé aux divers chamboulements prévus. Le couple royal résidait maintenant de manière définitive dans le château, ayant dû déménager de Lyca pour s'installer là où était maintenant sa place. Le Roi Lycaon, régent du Royaume, avait délégué la gestion des Terres de cèdre à sa jeune sœur, Cora. Il demeurait l'alpha des alphas et le souverain du peuple des loups-garous, mais son éloignement géographique ne lui permettait plus de régner sur ces terres. Les iris de la jeune louve-garou étaient naturellement devenus rouge écarlate, dès lors qu'elle avait pris ses nouvelles fonctions. Comme si l'acabit de sa nouvelle tâche avait suffit à révéler sa nature profonde : elle était devenue une alpha, elle allait être leader comme bon nombre de la lignée des Hale l'avaient été. Cora Hale avait donc à sa charge les affaires des Terres de cèdre au quotidien. Elle était jeune, mais elle se montrait digne de son pédigrée et de son nouveau statut ; le Roi Lycaon avait une confiance aveugle en sa personne.

Le Roi Stilinski et son époux régnaient au château de Pléthis, là où était la place de tout souverain d'Atracie. Ce retour sur ses terres natales était un salut sans pareil pour le jeune humain. La consolation était toutefois bien maigre face au lourd prix qu'il avait dû payer pour cela. Il était revenu vivre chez lui, il avait retrouvé son foyer, mais l'absence de son père était inaltérable. Les murs du château étaient baignés des souvenirs de ses parents décédés. Certains jours, cela était une force, et d'autres, une malédiction sans pareil. D'une manière assez spontanée et irréfléchie, il avait progressivement quitté ses appartements privés du château pour aller séjourner au Pavillon royal, où la mémoire de sa mère était la plus tangible.

Comme si le temps avait enfin décidé d'être clément, les jours qui s'étaient écoulés ensuite avaient été étrangement exonérés de tout drame. Le Roi Stilinski se laissait presque à rêver qu'ils avaient réussi à surmonter les épreuves les plus difficiles, espérant que les jours à venir seraient moins moroses. Sans surprise, le Roi Lycaon régnait sur le Royaume avec l'âme du leader qu'il était. Il manquait d'une certaine sagesse que le jeune Mieczysław avait pourtant déjà, mais il gouvernait avec finalement bien plus de justesse que ne l'aurait imaginé son époux. Le Lycaon avait accepté que son mari soit mis au fait des décisions les plus majeures, et ne semblait pas vouloir le tenir à l'écart de quelconques événements.

Cette sollicitude, cette confiance, permettait à Stiles Stilinski de relativiser les lourds changements que l'alpha avait imposés dans le Royaume. Derek Hale avait fait venir son oncle Peter Hale avec lui, désirant qu'il reste son conseiller le plus proche sur le trône. Pour autant, Melissa McCall n'avait pas été éconduite ; le peuple l'appréciait et avait confiance en cette humaine guérisseuse. Les époux avaient trouvé un terrain d'entente somme toute raisonnable à ce sujet. Ils étaient un couple mixte et leur union se devait d'être le reflet du monde qu'ils voulaient bâtir : un monde dans lequel cohabitaient humains et lycans. Il était important pour eux que le trône soit à l'image des valeurs qu'ils avaient imposées en Atracie par cette alliance. Quelques loups-garous avaient donc rejoint le conseil royal de Pléthis sans pour autant le dominer en nombre et en voix. L'équilibre était un peu fragile, mais il avait du sens au regard de cette nouvelle ère.

Enfin, Derek Hale avait fait venir son druide, Alan Deaton, à la capitale, ainsi que la disciple de ce dernier, Jennifer Blake. Secrètement, Stiles Stilinski en était intensément soulagé. Le druide à la peau foncée était à proximité pour le suivre dans sa grossesse, laquelle était toujours tenue secrète. Deaton fournissait quelques soins au jeune Roi pour le soulager de ses nausées, tout en catimini. Cela fonctionnait si bien que Mieczysław Stilinski avait tendance à oublier cet être qui grandissait en lui. Il n'avait pas encore trouvé la force de l'annoncer au Lycaon et personne d'autre n'était au courant. Il repoussait sans cesse cette discussion avec son époux, de la même manière qu'il refoulait la pensée d'avoir cet enfant. La chose était abstraite, enfouie dans un coin de son esprit, sans cesse remise à un 'plus tard' qui n'arrivait pas. Il était bien trop occupé par son quotidien et sa nouvelle vie, que son esprit se refusait inconsciemment de penser à cet être dont il redoutait tant l'existence.

Une certaine stabilité s'était installée, certes, mais ce faux calme ne trompait pas le jeune Roi. Il n'oubliait pas l'assassinat de son père, et les querelles entre loups-garous et chasseurs. Les doutes installés en lui depuis cet acte abominable, n'avaient en réalité pas désemplis. Même s'il redoutait toujours d'avoir peut-être accordé à tort sa confiance aux lycans, il n'avait guère d'autres choix : il fallait qu'il s'entretienne avec le Lycaon. Le meurtre de feu son père n'avait peut-être pas été commandité par les chasseurs, et Stiles Stilinski s'était résolu à démêler le vrai du faux. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait faire confiance à son époux, mais il voulait tenter de l'aborder sur ce sujet plus que dangereux. Alors que sa décision était prise, le jeune Roi fixa quelques secondes le bas de son ventre. Il ne pourrait cacher longtemps sa grossesse à son mari. Comment réagirait ce dernier en apprenant cette nouvelle ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Mille scénarios avaient pris vie dans son esprit, mais aucun ne se démarquait pourtant avec certitude. Le Lycaon serait-il fier ? Se mettrait-il dans une colère noire ? Serait-il, comme à l'accoutumée, d'une indifférence frôlant le dédain ? Il n'en savait rien, et il n'était résolument pas prêt à lui annoncer qu'il portait son héritier.

Le Roi Stiles avait cet air à la fois déterminé et anxieux plaqué sur son visage. Il avait réfléchi maintes fois à la manière la plus fine et intelligente d'aborder le Lycaon. Pourtant, il ne connaissait toujours pas suffisamment cet époux froid pour en saisir toutes les facettes. Même si de nombreux jours s'étaient écoulés, le Hale restait cet inconnu auquel il s'était lié à tout jamais. Le loup-garou ne montrait d'ailleurs toujours aucun intérêt à son égard, se contentant d'interactions minimales et dénuées de toute sympathie. Leurs conversations ne dépassaient jamais le cadre de l'intérêt du Royaume et le Lycaon s'en tenait plus à informer son époux qu'à converser avec lui.

Mieczysław Stilinski soupira, alors que ses doigts trituraient nerveusement l'ourlet de sa tunique couleur olive. Il releva le menton, se tenant davantage droit, et ses pas le guidèrent automatiquement pour sortir de sa chambre du Pavillon royal. Ces derniers temps, il passait le plus clair de ses journées dans la bâtisse attenante au château, s'y ressourçant, coupé de tout. Le Pavillon était devenu son habitation presque quotidienne, et le Lycaon n'y avait pas mis un pied depuis leur installation définitive à Pléthis. Tout comme sa mère s'y reposait jadis, c'était maintenant à son tour de pouvoir s'y retrouver en paix. Le Pavillon était devenu comme un jardin secret pour le jeune souverain.

Il longea les longs couloirs pour sortir du lieu qu'il affectionnait tant, accédant à l'extérieur où l'air était frais mais encore doux. La nuit était tombée, et les gardes le suivirent automatiquement pour l'escorter. Il s'avança dans les jardins du château, suivant l'allée qu'il avait l'habitude d'emprunter et qui reliait les deux édifices. Il gratifia vaguement les soldats d'un signe de tête, alors que ses pas continuaient de le mener mécaniquement vers le bâtiment principal de la citadelle. Son estomac se nouait un peu, alors qu'il redoutait plus que jamais de devoir s'adresser au Lycaon. Il allait devoir le confronter. Que se passerait-il, si le Lycaon était celui ayant ordonné la mort de son père ? Que ferait-il, si les choses se déroulaient mal, et que le pire était encore à venir ?

Alors que le Roi se rapprochait inexorablement du château, il se sentait de moins en moins assuré dans sa démarche. Le doute et l'angoisse cherchaient à le consumer, mais il trouva la force mentale pour continuer malgré tout. Il pénétra dans la bâtisse où les gardes l'abandonnèrent, puis il se dirigea pour la première fois depuis longtemps, dans l'aile Ouest ; c'était là où se trouvaient maintenant les appartements privés du Lycaon. Depuis que ce dernier s'était établi là-bas, le jeune Stilinski ne s'y était pas rendu, et n'avait pas été invité à s'y rendre non plus. Il erra dans les couloirs qu'il connaissait par cœur depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Un seul garde se trouvait devant le corridor qui menait aux appartements, et le Roi passa sans plus de formalités devant lui. À partir de là, plus aucun soldat n'était présent. Le Lycaon n'était-il pas l'une des créatures les plus puissantes de toute l'Atracie ? Dans le château de Lyca, sur les Terres de cèdre, il n'y avait pas de garde royale. Il y avait des serviteurs, du personnel, mais pas d'armée. Cela s'expliquait par le fait que les loups-garous étaient tous des guerriers. C'était un peuple où chacun, homme ou femme, était un combattant né. Cette nature combative était dans leur sang, si bien que la notion même de soldat n'avait pas de sens chez eux. Certains étaient meilleurs guerriers que d'autres, et c'était naturellement les alphas, les chefs de meutes.

Le Roi Stiles pénétra dans le couloir, passant devant le salon privé de son époux qu'il trouva vide. Tandis qu'il se rapprochait de la chambre, fixant la porte de cette dernière, le mouvement de la poignée s'abaissant le fit s'arrêter. Ses pas se figèrent net, à une dizaine de mètres de cette porte qui s'ouvrait lentement. Alors qu'il s'attendait à voir le Lycaon sortir, il n'en fut rien. À la place, ses yeux se posèrent froidement sur la druidesse Jennifer Blake. La jeune femme à la longue chevelure brune referma la porte derrière elle, tout en esquissant un sourire fin sur ses lèvres pulpeuses. Ses mains graciles enserrèrent son corset qu'elle sembla réajuster légèrement. Le Roi Stiles la fixa, sa mâchoire se contractant malgré lui. Il détailla la jeune femme comme pour la première fois, réalisant que son physique plus qu'attrayant ne pouvait définitivement laisser aucun homme indifférent. Ses cheveux longs et ondulés étaient légèrement décoiffés, ce qui jurait fortement avec sa tenue plus qu'apprêtée. N'ayant pas conscience de la présence du Roi au bout du couloir, la jeune femme fit un geste négligé et rapide pour remettre ses cheveux derrière ses épaules. La manœuvre dévoila la peau de son cou, d'une couleur nacrée, et révéla davantage sa gorge, son léger décolleté, ainsi que la ligne de son beau visage.

Sans pouvoir le contrôler, le Roi Stilinski ressenti une sensation désagréablement lourde lui serrer la poitrine. Cette femme sortait de la chambre du Lycaon, et son attitude ne laissait que peu de doute sur ce qu'il s'était passé à l'intérieur. Alors qu'un sentiment de colère naissait en lui, la jeune femme tourna la tête et le vit enfin. Elle sembla d'abord surprise, réalisant sûrement la position dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Puis, lentement, son air stupéfait se transforma à nouveau en un sourire fin. Elle releva le menton quelque peu et avança dans le couloir, ses pas la guidant vers le Roi.

Ce dernier resserra ses poings sans même en avoir conscience alors que ses prunelles ambrées entraient en contact avec ceux chocolat de la druidesse. La jeune femme affichait une assurance inappropriée et son sourire en coin ne se fanait pas. Le Roi jura qu'elle le confrontait sans honte et sa colère ne fit que grandir. Alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'à un mètre de lui, la femme brune s'inclina légèrement, en une révérence des plus minimalistes mais toutefois nécessaire. Sa tête se pencha légèrement et, alors qu'elle relevait son visage, ses iris accrochèrent à nouveau ceux de son souverain. Son maquillage avait légèrement coulé sur le bord de ses yeux crayonnés de noir.

"Mon Roi." déclara-t-elle par politesse, d'une voix qui sonnait pourtant faux.

Son timbre était clair et velouté. Elle avait indéniablement une certaine prestance doublée d'un charme naturel. Son sourire narquois réapparut, fin, presque imperceptible. Stiles Stilinski fronça les sourcils en la dévisageant, nullement dupé par cette attitude qu'il trouva naturellement trop provocante au vu des circonstances. Sans attendre une quelconque réaction, la jeune femme marcha à nouveau, le dépassant, pour continuer d'avancer dans le couloir.

Le Roi Stilinski tourna légèrement la tête, fixant maintenant d'un air légèrement mauvais la jeune femme qui disparaissait au détour du couloir. Tout dans la scène qui venait de se dérouler tintait comme une humiliation à son égard. Il fixa à nouveau la porte de la chambre, s'attardant quelques secondes de trop sur la poignée dorée qu'il avait vu bouger quelques instants auparavant. L'oppression dans sa poitrine ne cessait pas, grandissant même. Il réalisait avec un effroi glacial et pourtant rationnel que le Lycaon avait certainement des maîtresses ou amants. Il déglutit, et sans comprendre pourquoi la colère de ce constat ne le lâchait pas, il fit demi-tour. Il n'y avait pourtant rien de surprenant là-dedans, à bien y réfléchir. Le Roi Lycaon ne lui avait rien promis. Ils n'avaient finalement d'époux que le titre. Ils ne s'aimaient pas. Ils n'avaient pas même de l'affection l'un pour l'autre. Cette union n'était qu'un contrat forcé, qu'un devoir qu'ils avaient rempli pour le bien de leurs peuples. Pourtant, une boule nouait sa gorge. Pourtant, il se sentait comme trahi, _offensé_. Ses pas se pressèrent vers la sortie, parcourant le chemin inverse qu'il venait de faire. Alors même que l'aller lui avait paru durer une éternité, il réalisa qu'il était dehors bien trop vite, au moment où il sentit l'air frais caresser son visage.

xxx

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que le Roi Mieczysław Stilinski avait vu la druidesse Jennifer Blake sortir de la chambre de son époux. Cet événement ne lui avait pas permis de parler au Lycaon comme il l'aurait souhaité, ne faisant que davantage retarder la conversation qu'il aurait voulu avoir avec lui. Le Roi Stiles n'avait pas eu le courage d'essayer à nouveau d'approcher son mari. Il ne s'était jamais senti si seul et démuni face à sa vie et ses responsabilités. Son ami Scott McCall se faisait rare, bien trop préoccupé par sa propre relation, et seule la présence quotidienne de Mélissa était devenue salvatrice.

Le jeune souverain soupira alors qu'il reposait l'un des livres qu'il avait fait ramener de Lyca. Il s'agissait encore d'un recueil sur les loups-garous. Il avait convaincu le Lycaon de déménager un bon nombre d'ouvrages depuis la capitale des Terres de cèdre à la bibliothèque du château de Pléthis. Plus il lisait, plus il en apprenait sur cette espèce dont il avait maintenant en partie la responsabilité. Engranger du savoir était devenu sa seule arme, sa seule opportunité d'arriver à se faire une place là où l'on ne voulait pas de lui. Il n'était pas majeur et donc incapable de gouverner son Royaume. Il n'était pas loup-garou, et son autorité n'était nullement reconnue par ces créatures. Il se sentait démuni de tout, impuissant face à ce qu'était devenue sa vie. Ses doigts tapotèrent doucement la couverture de l'ouvrage posé sur le guéridon à côté de son fauteuil, puis il amena sa main à sa bouche, rongeant distraitement un de ses ongles.

Alors qu'il se perdait dans ses pensées, la porte du petit salon s'ouvrit violemment, laissant entrer le Lycaon fou de rage. Surpris, le Roi Stilinski se figea dans son siège. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant l'homme-loup ainsi faire irruption dans ses appartements du Pavillon. Le Hale se dirigea violemment vers lui, animé par une colère plus que palpable, alors qu'il le pointait du doigt.

"Vous !" rugit-il, de manière menaçante et agressive.

Stiles Stilinski sentit son cœur manquer de tomber dans sa poitrine tant la voix grave et froide de son mari suffisait à l'immobiliser de peur.

Les yeux du Lycaon étaient d'une couleur légèrement carmin, et il sembla attendre avec une impatience certaine. Totalement pétrifié et ne sachant ce qu'il devait faire, l'humain ne bougea pas, se contentant de fixer de ses yeux ambrés l'homme qui le surplombait et le dominait.

Le Lycaon expira furieusement et ses yeux se rétrécirent légèrement. Il sonda son mari une dernière fois et reprit d'une voix cinglante.

"N'avez-vous rien à me dire ?"

Son ton était froid, glacial. Son bras était retombé le long de son corps mais ses muscles semblaient contractés par la rage qui coulait dans ses veines. Tout dans sa prestance asseyait sa dominance.

Stiles Stilinski pâlit et arriva enfin à se ressaisir. Inspirant légèrement pour se reconnecter à la réalité, il tenta de répondre le plus dignement qu'il le pouvait.

"Je… De quoi parlez-vous ?" demanda-t-il incertain, toujours méfiant face à l'homme dont l'agressivité lui explosait au visage.

"Vous le savez très bien." tonna le Lycaon avec une accusation claire. Et alors que son époux se décomposait davantage, les raisons possibles de cette attaque fusant dans son esprit, l'alpha reprit. "La fille Argent !" aboya-t-il de rage.

Rien qu'en prononçant ce nom, ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'un rouge vif flamboyant.

Le Roi Stilinski détourna les yeux alors qu'il comprenait, qu'il réalisait que son époux savait qu'Allison Argent était en vie, ici, quelque part à Pléthis. Son esprit fusa à toute allure. Il savait que la jeune femme se cachait des loups-garous, avec l'aide des McCall. Il regarda à nouveau son époux et reprit d'une voix rapide qui se voulait mesurée.

"Laissez-moi vous expliquer." déclara-t-il, se voulant convainquant, alors qu'il espérait pouvoir apaiser la situation.

La mâchoire du Roi Lycaon se contracta alors qu'il prenait ces maigres propos pour un aveu.

"Alors les rumeurs sont vraies ?" cracha l'alpha, s'approchant de son époux, menaçant. "Vous la protégez ?!" Il détacha chaque syllabe froidement et ses yeux ne cessaient de rougeoyer. Un grondement sourd commença à faire vibrer son large torse recouvert d'une tunique en cuir noire.

Stiles Stilinski déglutit, alors qu'il sentait la peur crépiter jusque dans le bout de ses doigts.

"Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. Je la connais depuis longtemps. Il s'agit d'-."

Derek Hale gronda plus fort ; un son lourd et vibrant, si puissant et tétanisant que son époux cessa de parler immédiatement.

"Peu importe maintenant." gronda le Lycaon furieusement, et sa respiration bombait son torse avec force. Ses yeux se détournèrent quelques instants, comme réfléchissant à quelque chose.

Stiles se tétanisa sur son siège, palissant davantage en imaginant ce qui pouvait se cacher sous les propos de l'alpha.

Il y eut un lourd silence, puis le Roi Stilinski reprit la parole.

"Qu'avez-vous fait ?" demanda-t-il, la voix grave et sérieuse. Il avait soudainement peur pour la fiancée de son ami Scott McCall, et pour ce dernier.

Le Lycaon le regarda à nouveau, plongeant ses prunelles rouges dans les siennes. Son visage était toujours fermé et froid, et son regard dur.

"Rien." déclara-t-il sèchement. "Pas encore."

Puis ses crocs sortirent lentement de sa gueule, déformant les traits de sa bouche. Sa semi-transformation lui donnait un air encore plus animal, encore plus effrayant.

Il reprit d'une voix bien plus grave et sifflante :

"Où est-elle ?"

Cela sonnait comme un ordre, une requête impérieuse qui ne tolérait aucune absence de réponse.

Une oppression lourde enserra le torse de l'humain. Il se sentit frissonner sans pouvoir le contrôler. Malgré sa peur, il ne pouvait se défiler, il ne pouvait laisser la situation dégénérer sans essayer de se battre pour ce en quoi il croyait.

"Elle n'est pas comme eux." répondit-il, déterminé, avec la conviction d'avoir raison et que ses propos étaient justes.

"Elle est à Pléthis ?" demanda à nouveau froidement le lycanthrope, faisant fi de la réponse de son époux.

Stiles Stilinski déglutit.

"Je me suis engagé auprès d'elle." répondit-il, et il secoua la tête de droite à gauche, se refusant à donner les réponses que le Lycaon attendait. Il savait que cela ne ferait que l'énerver davantage.

Les iris de l'alpha des alpha s'agrandirent légèrement, et ses sourcils se froncèrent à nouveau. À sa colère se mêlait maintenant l'incompréhension. Il secoua la tête comme pour chasser ses pensées et se recula de plusieurs pas, soufflant bruyamment tel un animal en cage. Ses crocs se rétractèrent, disparaissant pour laisser les traits de son visage redevenir totalement humain. Son poing se contracta avec force et il se tourna avant de regarder à nouveau son époux. Son regard était empli d'un mélange de dédain et d'un dépit certain.

"Vous avez perdu la tête." cracha-t-il, comme écœuré par la propre vision que lui renvoyait son mari. "Son père, Chris Argent avait pris part à une attaque contre mon oncle alors même que je n'étais qu'un enfant."

Le poids de son regard était écrasant de désolation et d'accablement.

En cet instant, le Roi Stiles eut à nouveau cette impression d'être _indigne_ du Lycaon. Lorsque ce dernier lui lançait de tels regards, le souverain ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un sentiment d'infériorité écrasant. Mais ses états d'âme lui importaient peu en ces circonstances, alors même qu'il craignait pour la vie de la fiancée de son ami, et pour ce dernier. Il tendit les mains légèrement devant lui, en signe d'apaisement.

"Écoutez-moi je vous en prie. Chris Argent a fui le pays, nous ne savons pas où il est… Sa fille n'y est pour rien dans tout cela." déclara-t-il d'une voix ferme qui se voulait convaincante.

"Je la veux morte !" hurla furieusement le Lycaon, les veines de son cou se faisaient saillantes. Il rugit à nouveau avec force, se refusant de l'écouter, totalement aveuglé par sa colère.

Ses griffes se déployèrent et il donna un coup violent contre le guéridon sur lequel reposait le livre que lisait son époux quelques minutes auparavant. Surpris, ce dernier ferma les yeux et sa respiration se coupa en voyant le coup partir à ses côtés. Il se raidit alors que le mobilier volait au travers de la pièce dans un fracas des plus assourdissants.

Le souffle bestial du lycan était puissant et fort. Le Roi Stiles ouvrit les yeux lentement, fixant le sol recouvert d'un tapis épais. L'adrénaline en lui l'empêchait de penser correctement. Il reprit plusieurs respirations à son tour, et son regard vint se poser à nouveau sur la silhouette massive et nerveuse de son époux. Ce corps, musclé, tendu, l'impressionnait. Bien que la silhouette était humaine, son comportement et ce qu'il s'en dégageait était bestial.

Le silence était lourd ; l'atmosphère électrique et dense.

Mieczysław Stilinski tenta de faire preuve de sang-froid, et reprit d'une voix mal assurée.

"Elle n'a jamais pris part aux actions de sa famille. Jamais. Ne la condamnez pas de manière arbitraire."

Le Lycaon le dévisagea et répondit avec la froideur qui lui était propre.

"Peu m'importe." déclara-t-il, totalement sourd aux supplications de son époux.

La conversation tournait en rond et le jeune Roi réalisait qu'il ne remporterait pas ce combat, qu'il n'arriverait jamais à convaincre son mari de faire preuve de clémence auprès d'Allison Argent. Il repensa à Scott McCall, au sourire de ce dernier, à la manière dont les deux jeunes gens étaient fous amoureux l'un de l'autre. Un sentiment d'injustice et d'impuissance l'envahit à nouveau. Il avait perdu sa mère, son père : il se refusait à perdre davantage. Le Lycaon n'était qu'une brute épaisse, incapable de compassion, de dialogue. Il était borné, ne se laissant guider que par ses bas instincts.

Animé d'une colère sourde à son tour, le Roi Mieczysław se redressa, se levant de son siège pour faire face à son époux à quelques pas de là, tentant le tout pour le tout.

"Je vous en prie !" cria-t-il, essayant une énième fois de le raisonner. "Vous ne prendriez tout de même pas le risque de tuer une innocente !?" continua-t-il, tentant de faire appel au peu de raison dont le Lycaon semblait pourvu en cet instant.

"Vous croyez ?" demanda ce dernier, nullement perturbé. "Empêchez-moi." le défia-t-il furieusement alors que ses crocs acérés sortaient à nouveau de sa bouche.

Stiles secoua la tête.

"Vous n'êtes pas sérieux." déclara-t-il froidement.

Il se refusait de croire que l'homme puisse faire preuve d'une telle injustice, alors même qu'il l'avait vu être capable de gouverner avec un sens de la droiture affirmé. Ses yeux ambrés étaient plongés dans ceux de son époux, le défiant d'avouer une telle bassesse.

Le Lycaon soutint son regard déterminé quelques secondes et expira à nouveau avec puissance, tel un animal. Comme si la détermination de l'humain avait finalement réussi à l'atteindre légèrement, il cracha, froidement :

"Dans ce cas, sa place sera derrière les barreaux, avec tous les siens."

"Elle ne le mérite pas !" s'écria le Roi Stilinski, insatisfait de la réponse. Il ne pouvait envisager de laisser la jeune femme périr en prison, ce qui lui semblait un châtiment bien pire que la mort.

"Pourquoi diable la défendez-vous !?" hurla le Lycaon, et ce constat sembla l'énerver plus que tout autre. "Vous êtes MON époux, vous devriez prendre MON parti !" aboya-t-il, en rage, désignant son propre torse de ses doigts pourvus de griffes acérées.

"Je vous en prie ! Cessez d'être si centré sur vous-même et obtus !" répondit violemment Stiles, écoeuré de voir le Lycaon asseoir ainsi sa dominance conjugale alors que la vie d'êtres humains était en jeu.

"IL SUFFIT !" hurla le loup-garou, alors même qu'il avait bondi devant son époux, se collant presque à lui, menaçant. Le cri était bestial, imposant et sa voix inhumaine. Il était l'alpha, et il sommait son mari de se taire. La force, la domination de meute, s'imposa à l'humain malgré lui. Il ressentit cette sensation au plus profond de son être, ce _devoir_ de courber l'échine face à l'alpha auquel il s'était lié. Il tenta de lutter vainement, alors même que la cruauté et la virulence de son époux lui devenaient de plus en plus intolérables.

Il serra les poings, se sentant démuni totalement.

Son regard se planta dans celui rouge vif du lycanthrope.

"Vous êtes sans cœur." lâcha-t-il, la gorge nouée, sa voix en proie à mille émotions. Il sentait la colère, la tristesse, l'impuissance se mêler dans ses mots. Il pensait à l'amour que partageaient Allison et Scott et qui leur était interdit. Il faisait face à la sévérité de cet homme-bête qu'il avait dû, lui, épouser injustement.

Cette remarque sembla ébranler le loup-garou plus que prévu. Son regard, bien que toujours froid, paraissait en cet instant gorgé de dépit.

"Ils ont massacré les miens." répondit-il d'une voix basse et rauque. "Et je suis celui qui est sans cœur ?" demanda-t-il, amer, avant de reprendre. "Ils ont sûrement tué votre père. Comment pouvez-vous être aveugle à ce point ?!" s'indigna-t-il, outré.

Les deux époux ne se comprenaient pas, et il semblait qu'ils ne pourraient jamais le faire.

L'un était humain.

L'autre était loup-garou.

Ce mariage était un échec.

"J'avais confiance en vous !" hurla le Lycaon soudainement, comme meurtri de se voir ainsi trahi par son époux, de se voir perdre une nouvelle fois face aux Argents, sur un terrain qu'il n'aurait pourtant jamais imaginé.

Le Roi Stiles le dévisagea, ne s'étant pas attendu à de tels mots. La voix grave et accusatrice, presque blessée de son mari, résonnait en lui sous un nouveau jour. Lui qui s'était mis à douter de la confiance du Lycaon, qui le soupçonnait d'avoir joué un rôle dans l'assassinat de son père… Les mots trouvèrent un écho en lui d'une manière inattendue. Il voulait s'accrocher à cela, vainement ; il avait besoin de croire qu'il n'était _pas seul_.

"Alors continuez." tenta-t-il, voulant convaincre à nouveau son mari de lui faire confiance.

Le Lycaon le regarda avec une froideur qui n'en finissait pas, il ferma les yeux et secoua la tête, ne disant plus un mot. Il se recula et fit demi-tour, délaissant purement et simplement son époux.

Ce dernier s'affola, regardant, horrifié, le Lycaon se diriger vers la porte pour quitter la pièce.

"Écoutez-moi !" hurla le Roi Stiles, désespéré, sa voix se brisant légèrement. Il essayait de retenir le Hale, d'empêcher l'impensable d'arriver.

Ce dernier se stoppa automatiquement et tourna légèrement la tête pour lui lancer un regard glacé par-dessus son épaule.

"Sa famille a tué la mienne et la vôtre." grinça-t-il sourdement entre ses dents.

Sa décision était prise et elle était irrévocable.

La panique envahit le Roi Stilinski alors qu'il voyait son époux se diriger à nouveau vers la porte. Pris d'une pulsion de désespoir, il se rua sur lui et lui attrapa le bras, tentant de le tirer de toutes ses forces.

"Arrêtez !" hurla-t-il, se refusant de se soumettre, luttant de tout son être contre l'attraction que l'alpha exerçait naturellement sur lui maintenant qu'ils étaient liés.

Le Lycaon rugit furieusement, alors que son époux s'accrochait à son bras violemment. Dans un réflexe vif, le Lycaon le repoussa furieusement et l'humain se retrouva projeté contre le mur qu'il heurta avec fracas. L'humain laissa échapper un cri grave sous le choc de son corps s'écrasant contre la pierre dure, avant de s'écrouler au sol comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon.

Le Roi Hale fixa le corps de son époux, qu'il avait repoussé sans ménagement aucun, réalisant ainsi la brutalité de son geste.

Le silence s'abattit lourdement dans la pièce et l'alpha amorça un pas vers son mari. Son visage froid était devenu blême et toute son attitude avait changé. La raideur de ses membres n'était plus liée à la fureur mais à une torpeur pure et simple.

Le Roi Stiles étouffa une plainte entre ses dents serrées, alors que ses mains glissaient sur le sol pour l'aider à redresser le haut de son buste. Ses yeux, emplis de colère, se relevèrent vers son époux qui le fixait de toute sa hauteur, incertain. Le regard du Lycaon avait changé, et la couleur vermeille s'était effacée au profit d'un vert-doré des plus humains.

"Est-ce que vous allez bien ?" demanda le Lycaon, d'une voix blanche et froide d'où perçait une certaine inquiétude. Ses pupilles oscillèrent légèrement alors qu'il semblait ne pas savoir s'il devait s'avancer vers l'humain ou se maintenir, au contraire, loin de lui.

L'inquiétude légèrement palpable et le changement d'attitude du Lycaon apaisèrent quelque peu le Roi Stilinski. Il déglutit et hocha la tête par réflexe malgré la douleur qu'il ressentait dans tout son corps. Le choc avait été violent. Puis, il réalisa soudainement quelque chose ; son regard paniqué se baissa naturellement vers son ventre et il posa une main dessus, en un réflexe inquiet.

"Le bébé…" souffla-t-il à demi-mot, se rappelant qu'il portait cet être en lui, pour lequel il s'inquiétait soudainement.

Le Lycaon continua de le fixer sans ciller.

"Quoi ?" déclara-t-il d'une voix plate et grave.

Le jeune Stilinski se figea. Il respira doucement, et déglutit à nouveau, puis, il releva lentement les yeux vers son époux. Il avait tellement appréhendé cet instant.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent en silence. Leurs regards étaient dénués de toute animosité tant le moment était lourd de sens.

Il y avait dans leur échange visuel, une interrogation muette et une réponse qui l'était tout autant.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau dans la pièce d'une manière pesante, tranchant avec les hurlements qui s'étaient élevés quelques instants auparavant.

"Vous... ?" demanda le Lycaon, alors que ses sourcils se fronçaient. Il dévisagea son époux derechef, avec une certaine hésitation.

Stiles Stilinski soutint à peine ce regard, ne sachant comment répondre. Il ne dit rien, laissant le silence parler de lui-même.

Puis, finalement, il hocha la tête faiblement avant de baisser les yeux.

Le Roi Hale se recula, comme si la vue de son époux le brûlait soudainement.

"Je..." laissa-t-il échapper gravement, perturbé. Il parut hésitant un instant, avant de se ressaisir. Sa voix froide s'éleva à nouveau, avec sérieux. "Je fais appeler Deaton." déclara-t-il avant de sortir de la pièce sans plus de cérémonie.

Le Roi Stiles ferma ses paupières avec force, puis se redressa pour appuyer sa tête contre le mur derrière lui. Sa main n'avait pas quitté son ventre.

.

À suivre…

.

.


	7. Chapter 7

"Tout va bien." déclara Alan Deaton, de sa voix calme habituelle, alors qu'il s'éloignait du fauteuil sur lequel était installé le Roi Stiles.

Le druide était arrivé peu de temps après l'altercation des deux époux. Il se trouvait maintenant seul avec le Roi Stilinski, dans ses appartements privés du Pavillon royal. Un valet était venu aider le Roi à s'installer plus confortablement et n'avait pas manqué de ranger la salle dans laquelle le mobilier avait été malmené. Le calme qui régnait dans la pièce ne pouvait laisser imaginer la vive querelle qu'il y avait eue de longues minutes auparavant.

"Merci." murmura d'une voix basse Stiles Stilinski.

La peur qu'il avait ressentie pour cet être qui grandissait en lui avait été révélatrice. Tout venait de changer dans son esprit. Il n'était plus seul. Il y avait cet enfant avec lui, qui viendrait au monde dans quelques mois, et dont il était responsable. Il avait refoulé ces pensées durant les dernières semaines qui s'étaient écoulées, mais aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait plus se défiler. Cette grossesse devenait réellement concrète. Le Lycaon était maintenant au courant, et ils devraient y faire face.

Il soupira alors qu'il repensait au visage froid et incertain de son époux en apprenant la nouvelle. Toute la scène s'était déroulée rapidement, d'une manière qui avait été à l'opposé total de ce qu'il avait espéré. De toutes les façons possibles d'annoncer l'existence de cet enfant, c'était bien la dernière qu'il aurait voulu voir se réaliser.

"Est-ce que vous dormez bien ?" demanda la voix sereine du druide à la peau foncée. "Vous semblez fatigué."

Son ton doux et monotone avait quelque chose d'apaisant après avoir subi le caractère impétueux et volcanique du Lycaon.

"Non." répondit le Roi rapidement. "J'ai des insomnies." expliqua-t-il simplement.

La vérité, c'était qu'il faisait régulièrement des terreurs nocturnes depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Ses nuits s'étaient calmées en grandissant, mais depuis son mariage, depuis la mort de son père, les choses s'étaient à nouveau dégradées.

"Hm." commenta le druide, un brin mystérieux. "Il est normal que vous soyez davantage fatigué ou perturbé. Une grossesse est toujours fruit de changements pour le corps humain. Que l'être que vous portez en vous soit un lycan n'aide en rien."

Stiles Stilinski soupira à nouveau. Ce bébé était déjà comme son père, essayant de l'user et de l'affaiblir. Il se surprit à sourire faiblement à ce constat, non pas parce qu'il pensait au Lycaon, mais parce qu'il considérait enfin ce fœtus comme un être en devenir. Il se projetait. Il l'imaginait déjà avec une certaine personnalité. Soudainement, il se demanda à quoi ressemblerait cet enfant : serait-ce une fille ? Un garçon ?

Le druide le coupa dans ses pensées.

"Je vous préparerai une potion qui augmentera votre force spirituelle. Il vous aidera à canaliser votre énergie." déclara-t-il lentement.

Le Roi releva les yeux vers lui et hocha la tête.

"Merci." souffla-t-il à nouveau.

Alan Deaton inclina le menton de manière respectueuse.

"Je vous laisse vous reposer." déclara-t-il, et ce fut au tour du Roi de hocher la tête en signe de politesse.

L'homme noir tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce, laissant le jeune souverain seul dans le petit salon. Après cet échange avec le druide, le Roi Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à sa disciple, Jennifer Blake. Il se remémorait l'air narquois et provocateur qui avait orné le visage de la jeune femme, alors même qu'elle sortait de la chambre de son époux. Comment avait-elle osé se pavaner de la sorte ? Le souverain se sentait encore amer suite à cette rencontre. Il avait jugé l'insolence de la druidesse totalement inacceptable et irrespectueux, et pourtant ce n'était pas là ce qui l'obsédait le plus. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de visualiser le Lycaon être _intime_ avec cette femme. L'embrassait-il de la même manière qu'il l'avait embrassé ? Faisait-il glisser ses mains sur le corps de la brune, comme il l'avait fait lors de leur nuit passée ? Le Roi se sentait rongé d'une jalousie possessive. L'image de leurs deux corps collés l'un à l'autre le rebutait au plus au point. Il était _son_ mari. Le sentiment de tromperie était impossible à dissoudre. Ils étaient censés s'appartenir. Ils avaient été liés magiquement, et son corps, son esprit, se sentaient tous deux piqués à vif par cet adultère.

Le Roi s'affala automatiquement dans son siège, laissant son dos couler dans l'assise et son corps se faire mou. Son esprit vagabonda ailleurs… Et pourtant, sur des questions toujours liées au Lycaon. Il pensa à nouveau à ce bébé et il réalisa qu'il serait tout ce qu'il lui restait de son sang, de la famille Stilinski. Malgré certaines réjouissances que cela pouvait apporter, il avait peur. Peur du monde qu'il offrirait à cet être qui serait un hybride, mi-humain, mi-loup-garou. Il voulait croire en l'espoir de son existence. Cet enfant pourrait être la clé d'une paix durable entre les deux peuples, mais cela serait aussi un poids lourd à porter.

Deux coups puissants furent donnés à la porte, et le Roi sortit de ses pensées tout aussi rapidement. Il se redressa, droit sur son siège, son regard se braquant vers l'entrée. Alors même qu'il imaginait la personne se trouvant derrière la porte, cette dernière s'ouvrit dans un mouvement ferme et affirmé.

Le Lycaon pénétra dans la pièce, posant directement son regard sur lui avant de refermer la porte.

Son visage était fermé et ses traits tirés. Il avait toujours l'air d'être furieux, mais semblait se contenir pour le moment.

"Allez-vous bien ?" demanda-t-il froidement, alors qu'il faisait quelques pas dans la salle, s'arrêtant à une distance somme toute très raisonnable de son époux. On aurait dit que cette fois, il n'osait pas s'approcher trop près de l'humain.

Stiles Stilinski le fixait pareillement, son visage quelque peu fermé.

Il hocha la tête.

Le regard du Lycaon fit un vif aller-retour vers le ventre de l'humain, et il soupira violemment, sa mâchoire se contractant.

"Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous rien dit ?!" demanda-t-il, autoritaire, de sa voix froide. Ses bras se croisèrent contre son torse, lui permettant sûrement de contenir légèrement la colère qui souhaitait animer ses membres.

Le Roi se figea. Il fixa un point vide entre eux d'eux, alors que sa main triturait nerveusement l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Son ongle court grattait doucement le tissu rouge bordeaux du fauteuil, laissant une petite trace sur son passage. Il releva ses yeux et regarda sévèrement le Lycaon.

"Parce que vous me faites peur." déclara-t-il tout aussi froidement.

Le loup-garou ne dit rien, restant droit et raide face à lui. Ses sourcils épais se froncèrent.

"Vous ne manquez pas d'affront pour certaines choses pourtant." répondit-il finalement, un peu vif. Le Roi Stiles ne s'était jamais vraiment montré très docile avec lui, et il lui semblait qu'il disait toujours ce qu'il avait à dire lorsqu'il le fallait. Il n'avait pas hésité à prendre la défense de la fille Argent quelques minutes auparavant.

L'humain secoua la tête de droite à gauche, n'arrivant plus à contenir la colère qu'il avait emmagasinée en lui pendant si longtemps.

"Si vous preniez la peine d'aligner plus de deux mots, peut-être que je vous l'aurais dit. Peut-être que si vous n'étiez pas si irascible et despotique, nous pourrions avoir des conversations civilisées." claqua-t-il abruptement. Sa main s'était levée en un geste sans qu'il puisse se retenir.

Les iris du loup-garou virèrent légèrement au carmin.

"Ne me poussez pas à bout." menaça ce dernier d'une voix grave et basse. Ses bras se décroisèrent et il serra ses poings, reprenant : "Pour quelqu'un de despotique, je vous laisse beaucoup de liberté, ne l'oubliez pas." gronda-t-il en le pointant du doigt.

Stiles Stilinski pinça ses lèvres et sa bouche forma une ligne fine. Malgré tout, il savait que le lycan avait raison. Ce dernier aurait pu l'éloigner des affaires du trône s'il l'avait voulu, mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus vivre à Pléthis, le Lycaon ne lui avait rien imposé.

Même si cela était vrai, la formulation agaça l'humain plus que tout.

"Et _je_ vous laisse aussi beaucoup de liberté." répondit-il malgré lui. Le sang royal était dans _ses_ veines. Ce château était _le sien_. Le peuple d'Atracie était _son_ peuple. Il avait offert une couronne et du pouvoir au Lycaon par ce mariage. Et si ce dernier le laissait libre de tout, cela semblait réciproque.

La réponse sembla surprendre le Hale.

Il fronça les sourcils.

"Que voulez-vous dire par là ?" demanda-t-il, méfiant quant aux sous-entendus dont faisait preuve son époux.

"Vous appréciez d'être libre de tout engagement également." répondit le Roi, ne détournant pas les yeux une seule seconde des iris rougeâtres face à lui. Il apprenait à soutenir ce regard, de plus en plus longtemps, avec de plus en plus d'assurance.

Le Lycaon contracta sa mâchoire et expira lentement par le nez ; un léger grondement fit vibrer son large torse. Le jeune Stilinski sentait son cœur s'emballer avec rapidité. Alors même qu'il se demandait comment le Lycaon répondrait à sa provocation, ce dernier ne rentra pas dans son jeu.

"Vous n'êtes qu'un enfant." déclara platement l'alpha. Il le désigna d'un geste vague de la main, mi-dédaigneux, mi-rabaissant.

Le Roi Stilinski se tendit sous la pique des plus vexantes.

"Vous avez raison." répondit-il toutefois, une pointe de sarcasme dans le ton de sa voix. "Et vous êtes un tel modèle de maturité en comparaison, restant imperturbable à la moindre contrariété." cracha-t-il, piqué au vif. Son ongle, court, continuait de griffer légèrement le tissu de l'accoudoir du fauteuil dans lequel il était assis. Il savait qu'il était jeune, qu'il n'avait sûrement pas toute l'assurance et la stature imposante que pouvait avoir le Lycaon ou les plus grands Rois... mais il était loin de se considérer comme _un enfant_.

Il plissa le nez alors que sa colère ne désemplissait pas. Comment diable pouvait-il le traiter ainsi ? Le rabaisser et l'humilier quand bon lui semblait ? Il reprit avec rapidité : "Je n'étais pas un enfant quand vous -" puis il coupa net sa phrase, scellant sa bouche sans terminer le fond de sa pensée.

Son regard colérique croisa à nouveau celui glacial du lycanthrope, seulement, cette fois, il ne réussit pas à tenir et détourna les yeux.

Il y eut à nouveau un lourd silence dans la pièce.

"J'ai pris de lourdes responsabilités pour vous." rappela le Hale, d'un ton qui se voulait réprobateur. "En attendant votre majorité, je me plie à _vos_ obligations."

Stiles Stilinski haussa les sourcils de surprise face à de pareilles confessions. Le coin de sa bouche s'étira en un léger sourire ironique et il leva les yeux au ciel, agacé par de tels propos.

"Vous allez me faire croire que ce n'est pas ce que vous avez toujours voulu ? Ce trône ?" demanda-t-il, n'y croyant pas une seule seconde. Il tentait de le provoquer également. Peut-être que cette conversation pourrait les amener vers celle qu'il redoutait tant, sur la vérité autour de la mort de son père. "Vous transpirez la soif de pouvoir : vous, et chacun des lycans dans ce château." répondit-il ardemment en faisant un mouvement vif de la main.

Alors qu'il avait peur que son mari ne quitte la pièce de colère, coupant court à la conversation comme il le faisait si souvent, il n'en fut rien. Pour une fois, il avait l'impression que le Lycaon le laissait réellement s'exprimer. Ils n'avaient jamais eu d'échanges verbaux si longs qu'en ce jour, même si ces derniers étaient plus qu'houleux.

"Je ne considère pas que gouverner un Royaume dans lequel des humains veulent ma mort soit une partie de plaisir." répondit le Lycaon tranchant. Il commença à marcher dans la pièce, faisant les cent pas. Puis, il jeta un regard en coin à son époux et rajouta : "Et vous portez un de ces lycans en vous, alors modérez vos propos." réprimanda-t-il sourdement.

Cette remarque parut, encore une fois, teintée d'humiliation.

"Je le sais. Je ne le sais que trop bien." répondit rapidement Mieczysław, alors que son dos se décollait de l'assise et qu'il suivait le mouvement du loup-garou, faisant toujours les cent pas. "Ne voyez donc vous pas tous les sacrifices que j'ai fait, que mon père a fait, pour que cette alliance ait du sens ? Pour que nos peuples cessent leurs querelles ?" pesta-t-il, la voix nouée par le dépit que ces mots créaient en lui.

"Votre père est celui qui a laissé cette situation s'envenimer." répondit froidement le Lycaon, s'arrêtant net.

Ce n'était pas une attaque pourtant. C'était plutôt un constat. Mais cela sonna comme un outrage aux oreilles du Stilinski. Il fronça les sourcils, lançant un regard noir à son époux, alors que ses yeux s'humidifiaient malgré lui. Il ne supportait pas d'entendre son père ainsi bafoué, pas après que ce dernier ait tout donné, y compris sa vie, pour son Royaume.

"Comment osez-vous…" déclara Stiles Stilinski, entre ses dents serrées. "C'était un bon Roi !" tonna-t-il, la voix enraillée par l'émotion que ces mots créaient en lui. Son père s'était battu pour ouvrir une nouvelle ère de paix en prenant la succession du Roi Élias. Rien de ce qu'il avait mis en place en Atracie n'avait été facile. Il avait été un souverain, un homme qui avait souffert et qui était pourtant resté juste durant tout son règne. Malgré la perte de sa femme, malgré les critiques et les décisions difficiles. "C'était un homme bon." murmura le Roi Stiles, alors qu'il repensait au doux visage de celui qu'il avait le plus aimé au monde. "C'était un bon père, meilleur que vous ne le serez jamais." déclara-t-il, la mort dans l'âme.

Un silence glacé prit place quelques secondes dans la pièce.

Stiles Stilinski n'osa même pas relever le visage vers son époux, alors même qu'il savait qu'il avait dépassé de très loin ce qu'il était tolérable de dire.

"Très bien." s'éleva la voix sèche et grave du Lycaon, visiblement piqué au vif. "Si c'est la tranquillité que vous souhaitez, eh bien vous l'aurez !" tonna-t-il d'une voix dure.

Le bruit de ses pas quittant la salle résonna avant que la porte ne claque dans un fracas assourdissant.

xxx

Deux jours. Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'altercation entre le Roi Hale et le Roi Stilinski. À la suite de cet échange houleux, l'humain s'était empressé d'aller voir son ami Scott McCall afin de s'assurer de sa sécurité et de celle de sa chère et tendre. Les propos du Lycaon avaient été rudes et inquiétants. Le Roi Stilinski avait alors demandé à son ami de fuir la capitale avec sa dulcinée pour trouver refuge en campagne, le temps que les choses se calment. Aucun des deux hommes ne voulaient prendre le risque de mettre la vie de la jeune femme en péril. La cacher loin des loups-garous était devenu la plus sûre de leurs options. Le Roi Stiles n'avait pas voulu inquiéter davantage son ami, aussi avait-il gardé pour lui les détails de ses altercations avec son époux, le Lycaon. Il avait tenté de faire bonne figure face à son meilleur ami, et même si celui-ci n'avait pas été dupe, il avait été à mille lieues de s'imaginer ce qu'il se tramait réellement. Scott McCall ne savait rien de l'enfant qui grandissait chaque jour un peu plus dans le corps de son Roi et du tourment dans lequel vivait ce dernier.

L'éloignement du jeune McCall était un soulagement autant qu'une déchirure pour le souverain. Protéger son ami, le savoir en sécurité, avait allégé ses craintes. Pour autant, son absence ne faisait que contribuer et renforcer son sentiment de solitude. En deux jours, le Roi n'avait pas fermé l'œil. Il ne le pouvait pas. Dormir ne lui avait jamais paru si difficile et si redoutable. Il se refusait à sombrer dans le sommeil, ne se sachant pas capable de lutter contre les terreurs nocturnes qui l'envahissaient de plus en plus. Pour vaincre la fatigue et pour occuper son esprit, il se perdait des heures durant dans ses lectures. La bibliothèque du château royal hébergeait maintenant de nombreux livres que les époux avaient faits ramener de Lyca. Mieczysław Stilinski dévorait ces ouvrages les uns après les autres, s'instruisant toujours plus encore sur les loups-garous, les druides et autres créatures magiques dont il avait toujours mal connu l'existence.

Si, au départ, ces lectures avaient nourri sa curiosité, aujourd'hui, elles avaient un tout autre sens. Elles étaient devenues un _devoir_ , une obligation certaine pour le père qu'il allait devenir. Ce monde décrit en quelques pages, qu'il tenait entre ses doigts, était le monde de son futur enfant. C'était son Histoire, sa culture. Plus que jamais, le Roi se sentait membre de la meute Hale. De la meute Hale-Stilinski. S'il avait été réticent à courber l'échine face au Lycaon, il faisait preuve d'une dévotion sans pareil pour le loup-garou qu'il portait en lui. Tout comme son père Noah avait tout sacrifié pour lui, il sacrifierait tout pour sa descendance. Négligemment, sa main vint enserrer le pendentif qu'il avait autour du cou alors qu'il pensait à son père. Il continuerait de s'instruire sur les lycanthropes, dans l'idée de pouvoir guider au mieux l'enfant qu'il mettrait au monde.

Perdu dans ses lectures, les heures s'écoulant, il ne réalisa même pas qu'il s'endormait, s'assoupissant sans même savoir l'heure qu'il était.

xxx

Le Roi Stiles ouvrit lentement les paupières. Ces dernières étaient lourdes et il lui fallut quelques instants pour réaliser où il se trouvait. Il soupira lentement, alors que sa tête roulait vers son bras négligemment posé sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Un bruit de pas feutré se fit entendre à quelques mètres droit devant lui. Il soupira à nouveau alors qu'il distinguait vaguement une silhouette entre ses cils qui battaient lourdement.

"Vous vous êtes endormi dans la bibliothèque." déclara une voix grave, lentement. Le Roi Stiles mit quelques instants à reconnaître la voix de son époux tant elle lui paraissait moins dure que d'habitude. "Vous en faites une habitude…" continua la voix basse et grave, un peu lointaine.

Le Roi Stiles releva difficilement la tête. Cette dernière était lourde et il luttait pour ne pas se rendormir instantanément tant il mourait de fatigue.

"Je lisais…" répondit-il d'une voix un peu râpeuse alors que sa main vint jusqu'à son visage qu'il frotta lentement. Son corps semblait dépourvu de toute énergie. Deaton l'avait mis en garde : au plus le fœtus se développait, au plus la magie lupine l'épuisait. Le manque cru de sommeil n'aidait en rien et il se trouvait en cet instant dans un état léthargique difficile à combattre.

Il entendit à nouveau le bruit des pas du Lycaon ; le frottement des bottes dures contre la pierre puis le son étouffé de la semelle contre le tapis. L'ombre d'un bras se tendit vers lui et il eut à peine le temps de voir le mouvement que la masse floue disparut à nouveau. Son cerveau ne comprit que quelques secondes plus tard que son époux venait de récupérer l'ouvrage qui était posé sur ses cuisses, l'ôtant d'un poids chaud par la même occasion.

Derek Hale referma le bouquin et regarda la couverture tannée et marron. Ses sourcils épais se froncèrent légèrement. Il s'agissait d'un livre sur l'enfantement chez les loups-garous. Il laissa échapper un soupir lourd et déposa l'ouvrage sur la table haute non loin de là. Son regard se posa à nouveau sur son époux qui le fixait maintenant. L'humain paraissait épuisé. Ses paupières, lourdes, ne cessaient de se baisser et de se relever.

"Vous devez dormir." déclara le Lycaon, tel un constat implacable.

Stiles soupira de lassitude. Il hocha la tête malgré tout.

"Paraît-il…" souffla-t-il doucement, presque sans son. Les bribes de sa voix étaient parvenues sans encombre aux oreilles affûtées du lycanthrope.

Le Lycaon se pencha légèrement vers son époux.

"Je vous ramène dans votre couche." déclara-t-il, alors qu'il posait une main sur le bras de son mari, encerclant le tour de son biceps en une pression légère. "Venez."

Il l'incita à se lever, le tira lentement, et le jeune souverain se laissa guider par la manœuvre. Ses pieds poussèrent contre le sol, le faisant se redresser alors qu'il sentait l'alpha maintenir tout son corps. Sans ce dernier, il n'aurait certainement jamais eu la force de se mettre debout. Sans lui, il aurait très certainement passé sa nuit ici, dans la bibliothèque.

Les bras puissants du loup-garou encerclèrent l'humain, et sans prévenir, le Lycaon souleva le corps de son jeune époux. Il bascula ses jambes pour le porter, l'attirant contre son torse, tout en le tenant fermement contre lui. Stiles Stilinski laissa tomber sa tête contre le buste solide et ferma les yeux. Il n'avait pas l'énergie ni même l'envie de protester. Il repensait aux violentes disputes des jours passés, qui l'avaient mis dans un état de fatigue psychologique et physique intense. Ce soir, il voulait oublier tout ça. Il voulait simplement se laisser porter par le moment ; le Lycaon était en train de faire un pas vers lui pour apaiser leurs tensions. L'homme-loup ne formulait pas d'excuse pour autant, mais cette attitude ne pouvait que refléter les intentions cachées derrière. Les derniers mots que l'alpha lui avait adressés laissaient entendre clairement qu'il ne se soucierait plus de lui, et pourtant, il était là, ce soir, le portant contre lui.

Le Roi Stiles enroula lascivement un bras autour du cou du lycan, se retenant mollement alors qu'il nichait son visage davantage contre la tunique noire. Il se donnait le droit d'effectuer ce geste malgré tout, parce que son esprit était trop brumeux, qu'il voulait croire l'espace d'un instant qu'ils pouvaient s'autoriser ce genre de gestuelle. Le Lycaon soupira très légèrement, ne disant rien, et marcha. Ses pas se dirigèrent lentement mais avec un objectif certain, les faisant sortir de la pièce et arpenter les couloirs du château. Les yeux toujours fermés, le Roi Stiles se laissa bercer par les mouvements de pas. Il se sentait flotter, porté avec une telle facilité par la puissance du Hale. Ces bras autour de lui, la prestance et la force de son mari lui semblaient plus que jamais sécurisantes. Cela tranchait vivement avec la crainte qu'il avait pu ressentir auparavant face à l'alpha des alphas. Comment son mari pouvait-il lui faire aussi peur et l'intimider autant par moment… alors même qu'en cet instant, il lui paraissait être sa bouée de sauvetage ? Le Lycaon était insondable ; il était _unique_. Le Roi Stiles réalisait progressivement qu'il aimait ce trait de caractère autant qu'il le détestait parfois. Recevoir la considération du Lycaon ressemblait à une douce récompense, rare, désirée.

L'humain se laissa porter par les lents et doux remous de la marche qui l'enfermaient dans un cocon des plus apaisants. Le nez enfoui dans le creux de l'épaule du Lycaon, il se délecta de l'odeur de l'homme-loup qui entrait dans ses narines. La fragrance épicée était agréable. L'odeur lui était presque _intime_ , même s'il ne l'avait sentie que peu de fois auparavant. L'odeur de Derek Hale lui donnait l'impression de lui être _familière_ , et peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était de _sa famille_. Il y avait une sensation d'apaisement intense à cette pensée. Il y avait une émotion bouleversante dans ce constant : ils seraient, ils étaient déjà, _une famille_. Et pourtant, l'image du Lycaon partageant sa couche avec d'autres personnes, avec Jennifer, s'imposait à nouveau à lui ; intolérable, douloureuse. Pouvait-il construire un avenir avec cet homme en sachant qu'il lui était infidèle ? L'idée que le loup-garou soit intime avec d'autres personnes créait en lui une sensation de désolation et de vide. Malgré les doutes, malgré la déception et l'aigreur, il s'accrochait à ce quelque chose d'unique qu'ils partageaient tous les deux. Ils s'étaient liés, et de cette union, naîtrait un être. Il avait une place privilégiée dans la vie de Derek Hale, et il voulait y donner du sens.

Les pas continuèrent de le bercer, puis, il sentit le corps du Lycaon bouger légèrement avant que le bruit d'une porte que l'on poussait ne se fasse entendre. Le Roi ouvrit lentement les paupières, son regard se posant sur la gorge de l'alpha. Il détailla la pomme d'Adam, proéminente, visible, en signe de masculinité fort. Puis, ses pupilles coulèrent sur la peau qu'il savait halée malgré la pénombre. Les veines du cou ressortaient légèrement, la barbe courte, parfaitement taillée, ornait le menton et la mâchoire carrée. Alors que le Roi Stiles releva davantage les yeux pour détailler le visage du lycanthrope, il se sentit déposé sur une couche. Son regard se posa aux alentours et il découvrit qu'il était sur son lit, dans sa chambre du château qu'il délaissait pourtant dernièrement au profit de celle du Pavillon.

Le corps du Lycaon s'était légèrement penché sur lui pour l'installer avec délicatesse sur le lit. Et, alors qu'il allait se redresser, l'humain agrippa son veston noir. Sa main encercla le tissu, ne souhaitant pas le lâcher.

"Restez." souffla le Roi Stiles. La supplique avait été faible, mais bien là.

Derek Hale ne bougea pas, se tenant toujours penché sur le corps de son époux demeurant allongé.

"Je vous en prie, restez." déclara simplement Stilinski. Il ne s'était pas senti si apaisé depuis longtemps. Il n'avait pas été pris dans les bras de quelqu'un depuis tant de jours... Il se sentait _seul_. Il avait besoin de s'accrocher à quelque chose, à l'idée que son mariage ne serait pas l'erreur de sa vie. Il avait envie de croire qu'ils pouvaient construire quelque chose, qu'ils pourraient compter l'un sur l'autre, au moins pour cet enfant dont ils auraient bientôt la responsabilité à deux.

_Une famille._

_Un mari._

Sans dire un mot, le Lycaon retira finalement sa tunique et ses chaussures. Il se glissa sur le lit, contre son époux qui ferma les yeux. Lentement, l'humain se rapprocha du corps fort et puissant, nichant sa tête contre le poitrail à ses côtés. Ses yeux étaient clos, et il respira avec appréciation l'odeur corporelle de l'autre homme. Elle lui rappela un instant sa nuit de noce, dans toute son horreur, et pourtant… Cette odeur lui paraissait être la meilleure au monde, sans qu'il ne puisse l'expliquer. Sans logique aucune. En cet instant, la peur était loin, la douleur était absente. Il voulait que cette sensation de quiétude ne le quitte plus jamais.

Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent légèrement et il vint effleurer la peau des clavicules se trouvant à quelques centimètres au-dessus de sa bouche. Ce n'était pas vraiment un baiser, juste une caresse lente, paisible. Sans le réaliser, le Roi Stiles s'endormit, bercé par la respiration du Roi Lycan et enivré par les effluves de sa fragrance délicieuse.

xxx

Lorsque le Roi Stiles ouvrit les yeux, il soupira de contentement. Il n'avait pas si bien dormi depuis une éternité. Il soupira dans les draps, s'étirant légèrement alors que ses yeux clignaient lentement, s'habituant progressivement à la lumière tamisée de la pièce. Quelques rayons de soleil passaient au niveau de la bordure des rideaux tirés devant les fenêtres.

Lentement, il se remémora avoir passé la journée de la veille dans la bibliothèque, sans pouvoir pourtant se rappeler être revenu dans sa chambre. Puis, comme une évidence, tous les souvenirs revinrent un à un, plus ou moins clairs. Il se rappela que le Lycaon l'avait porté et ramené ici pour le mettre au lit… Puis, il se souvint également avoir demandé à ce dernier de rester ; requête que son époux avait acceptée.

Le Roi Stiles soupira à nouveau alors que ses yeux, maintenant totalement ouverts, fixaient un point sur le mur, non loin de son lit. Il se recroquevilla légèrement dans les couvertures et appuya davantage sa tête contre le polochon en soie. Le Roi Lycaon s'était couché contre lui, et il s'était endormi la tête tournée contre son poitrail. Le fait que son époux avait accepté une telle requête lui semblait presque être un mirage. Jamais auparavant, le loup-garou n'avait fait preuve d'une douceur pareille à son égard. Était-ce parce qu'il portait maintenant son enfant ? Le Lycaon se montrait-il davantage concerné et ouvert pour cette raison ? Stiles expira lentement. Lui-même n'avait jamais ressenti d'élan d'affection pour le lycanthrope avant la veille. Il se souvint de la sensation de vide qui l'avait envahie ces derniers jours, et du besoin réel de tendresse qu'il avait ressenti en étant dans les bras de l'alpha.

Sans le comprendre, sans réelle raison, il avait voulu rester proche physiquement de son mari. Il y avait eu cette douce odeur, familière, et cet émoi associé, qui l'avaient apaisé, qui lui avaient fait _du bien_. Le Lycaon avait-il passé la nuit avec lui ? Avait-il dormi contre lui également ? Peut-être l'homme-loup était-il simplement parti quelques minutes après qu'il se soit endormi. Il n'en savait rien. Pourtant, une douce sensation berçait sa poitrine à l'idée que cet homme, froid et austère, avait satisfait sa demande. Il le revoyait encore se glisser dans les draps contre lui, et l'enserrer de ses bras musclés et sécurisants. Cet échange avait été _intime_ , bien plus que la nuit qu'ils avaient échangée le soir de leur mariage. Il lui semblait qu'il lui avait été permis d'accéder à quelque chose d'habituellement hors de portée. Que le Lycaon lui avait permis une chose qu'il n'avait autorisé à personne d'autre jusqu'alors. La sensation légère dans sa poitrine s'accentua. C'était comme un fourmillement chatouilleux, comme un _sentiment_ qui naissait et prenait place. Stiles ferma les yeux alors qu'il se délectait de cette émotion douce, même si elle lui faisait peur. Il sentait que son cœur se laissait déborder lentement, et que sa vision du Lycaon changeait progressivement. Malgré les disputes récentes, virulentes, il avait senti que sa colère cachait une importance autre. Il avait pris conscience que son emportement avait été nourri par une considération certaine pour l'alpha. Il se sentait davantage meurtri par ses échanges avec le Lycaon, parce que justement, il était de moins en moins insensible à cet homme. Derek Hale allait devenir le père de son enfant. Alors même que le Roi Stiles souffrait d'avoir perdu sa famille, il en créait maintenant une toute nouvelle. Le Lycaon et lui allaient former ce que son père et sa mère avaient été, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'idéaliser cette image malgré lui.

La dichotomie de cette relation le meurtrissait autant qu'elle l'animait. Pourtant, une chose devenait de plus en plus certaine : alors qu'il n'avait ressenti que de l'indifférence et de la crainte pour le Lycaon, il ressentait aujourd'hui de nouveaux sentiments. L'alpha des alphas avait eu le pouvoir, en si peu de temps, de lui faire éprouver une multitude de choses différentes : de la peur, de la honte, de la colère, du plaisir aussi… et plus récemment, de l'envie. Un désir charnel, de proximité, de tendresse, mais également plus profond, plus spirituel : il s'éprenait de lui.

Quelques coups furent donnés à la porte, sortant le Roi Stilinski de ses réflexions. Il se redressa légèrement dans son lit, alors que la porte s'ouvrait, laissant entrer un de ses valets.

"Bonjour." laissa-t-il échapper en voyant le jeune homme entrer dans la vaste chambre.

Ce dernier tira une desserte à sa suite, et le Roi fronça les sourcils.

"Bonjour mon Roi." répondit poliment le valet qui se dirigea vers les fenêtres. Il ouvrit lentement les lourds rideaux, comme chaque matin.

La lumière se fit pleine dans la chambre, et le jeune souverain fronça davantage les sourcils face à la luminosité bien plus forte. Son regard fixait la desserte sur laquelle se trouvaient une assiette, une tasse, plusieurs couverts et de la nourriture.

Le valet amena la petite table à roulettes jusqu'au bord du lit.

"Avez-vous bien dormi ?" demanda le domestique d'une voix douce. "Le Lycaon a demandé que l'on vous serve votre petit-déjeuner dans vos appartements, dû à votre fatigue."

Le Roi Stiles cligna légèrement des paupières.

"Euh, oui." répondit-il automatiquement, puis un très fin sourire effleura ses lèvres à la pensée que son époux avait songé à lui ce matin. "Merci." répondit-il poliment.

Il s'installa mieux sur son lit, se dressant pour s'asseoir avec droiture, alors que le valet venait lui apporter son petit-déjeuner sur un plateau.

Le Roi Mieczyslaw se rendit compte qu'il mourrait de faim alors même qu'une assiette pleine d'œufs brouillés et de fruits frais était posée devant lui. Durant les minutes qui suivirent, il dévora le tout avec un bon appétit, alors que le valet restait dans la chambre, préparant avec soin les vêtements que porterait le Roi pour la journée.

Lorsque l'assiette fut vide, le jeune souverain interpella doucement son valet :

"Pourrais-je encore avoir des œufs et du yaourt ?" demanda-t-il, la gourmandise ayant raison de lui. Il réfléchit quelques instants alors que le domestique répondait déjà :

"Très certainement." Le garçon se dirigea vers lui pour récupérer le plateau posé sur le lit.

"Et peut-être du pain grillé et de la confiture de mûres ?" demanda le Roi Stiles à tout hasard.

Le valet sourit et hocha la tête. Stiles Stilinski lui rendit son sourire et le gratifia sur son service en acquiesçant à son tour.

xxx

Peter Hale fronça les sourcils alors qu'il attrapait son verre en étain pour en boire quelques gorgées. Il dévisagea son neveu, Roi et alpha, qui se trouvait à la table non loin de lui. Les deux hommes partageaient leur petit-déjeuner dans la salle à manger du château royal.

"As-tu pu en découvrir plus sur la fille Argent ?" demanda l'aîné, concerné, alors que ses yeux se fixaient avec précision sur le visage de l'homme brun.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas tout de suite, finissant de découper un morceau de jambon sec dans son assiette. Il porta la charcuterie à sa bouche avant de la mâcher lentement. Quelques longues secondes s'écoulèrent, et ses yeux quittèrent enfin son assiette pour rencontrer le regard affûté de son oncle.

"Non." répondit-il platement. Puis, il replongea sur son assiette en vue de continuer de manger son déjeuner.

C'était un mensonge. Le Lycaon considérait que Peter Hale n'avait pas à savoir les détails de ses conversations avec son époux, le Roi Stilinski. Pas avant que lui-même n'ait pu éclaircir tous les éléments derrière cette histoire. Son mari avait avoué protéger la jeune femme, et il devait démêler cette affaire afin de pouvoir prendre une décision. Si le Roi Stiles le trouvait intransigeant vis-à-vis des chasseurs, cela n'était rien comparé à l'aîné des Hale ; Peter ne ferait preuve _d'aucune_ clémence.

Sans réelle surprise, le plus âgé fulmina. Ses sourcils se froncèrent de mécontentement, agacé de ne pas avoir eu les informations qu'il aurait espérées. Le Roi Noah Stilinski avait promis l'emprisonnement à vie de _tous_ les Argent et savoir que l'une d'elle errait possiblement dans la nature lui était intolérable.

"Que comptes-tu faire à ce propos ?" répondit alors Peter, incisif. Ses mâchoires se contractèrent, manifestant la haine qui bouillait en lui vis-à-vis des Argent.

Le Roi Lycaon releva à nouveau lentement son regard froid vers son oncle. Ils se fixèrent quelques instants, avant que leur échange ne soit perturbé par l'ouverture d'une des portes de la salle à manger.

Un valet entra dans la pièce et s'avança vers la table pour venir y déposer de nouvelles victuailles.

Alors que Peter Hale sembla agacé de cette intrusion, à un moment jugé inopportun, le Roi Lycaon reporta son attention sur le domestique qui s'affairait. Il le détailla quelques instants, et sa voix grave s'éleva, questionnant le jeune servant :

"Comment se porte le Roi ?" demanda-t-il, scrutant le visage du valet qui posa alors son regard sur lui.

Le jeune homme baissa légèrement la tête, intimidé par celui qu'il servait depuis de longues semaines déjà. Un léger sourire poli étira ses lèvres et il répondit d'une voix un peu timide :

"À merveilles Lycaon." dévoila-t-il avant d'enchaîner. "Il a demandé un deuxième petit-déjeuner."

Derek Hale fronça les sourcils, son visage paraissant davantage sévère face à cette information.

"Pourquoi ? Le premier ne lui convenait pas ?" demanda-t-il avec dureté. Son regard, toujours rivé sur le domestique, se fit plus lourd et froid.

Le jeune valet se courba naturellement un peu plus et secoua la tête rapidement.

"Non Lycaon, il l'a dévoré. Les deux." expliqua-t-il vivement, voulant au plus vite calmer les esprits du loup-garou.

L'alpha haussa les sourcils, surpris. Il ne s'était visiblement pas attendu à cette réponse. Son regard froid se fit bien moins rude, et il soupira finalement d'un faible contentement amusé.

"Bien." répondit-il, d'un ton toujours ferme mais moins sévère. Il paraissait satisfait de la nouvelle. "Donnez-lui tout ce qu'il souhaite. Dites-lui que je passerai le voir durant l'après-midi." exigea-t-il.

Peter Hale, qui n'avait évidemment rien manqué de l'échange, fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il avait les yeux rivés sur son neveu, le fixant avec une concentration certaine.

.

À suivre…

.

.


	8. Chapter 8

La journée était lumineuse, baignée par les doux rayons du soleil. Quelques légers nuages blancs parsemaient le bleu clair du ciel. Le temps était agréable, comme le climat qui régnait généralement sur Pléthis. Les jardins du château étaient verdoyants, parsemés ça-et-là d'arbustes ornés de fleurs et de grands arbres qui permettaient quelques coins d'ombre. On entendait les chants de quelques oiseaux qui vivaient sur la propriété, troublant le calme présent dans les allées bien entretenues.

Le Roi Lycaon se tenait droit, les bras croisés dans son dos. Sa tunique noire et marron en cuir tanné lui seyait à merveille. Elle était prolongée d'un pantalon foncé et de bottes noires qui complétaient sa tenue, à la fois élégante et pratique. Il marchait lentement, déambulant pour la première fois dans les jardins du château qui était devenu sien. Derek Hale, comme ceux de sa race, appréciait certes la nature, mais davantage pour son côté sauvage. Les lycanthropes affectionnaient particulièrement les paysages bruts, authentiques, tels que les forêts, les rivières ou encore les bords de mer rocailleux. Le jardin de Pléthis semblait bien trop élégant, - trop au goût des humains - pour qu'il s'y sente réellement à sa place.

Il marchait lentement, appréciant toutefois l'odeur caractéristique de l'herbe et des arbres aux alentours. Le vent, faible, caressait son visage non rasé, amenant avec lui les effluves de la végétation variée. À ses côtés, le Roi Stilinski, son époux, marchait d'un même pas. L'humain revêtait une tunique beige en tissu, des plus estivales. La couleur crème, claire, s'alliait parfaitement à ses cheveux châtains et à ses yeux ambrés. Ses bras étaient lâches, le long de son corps et il releva le nez pour fixer le ciel bleu au-dessus de leurs têtes.

"Vous allez mieux." déclara le Roi Lycaon, de sa voix grave. Cela sonnait comme un constat, mais il était évident qu'il souhaitait s'enquérir de l'état de santé de son mari.

Stiles hocha la tête.

"Oui." répondit-il seulement, ne souhaitant pas davantage s'étaler sur sa condition.

Le loup-garou avait, pour la première fois, demandé à passer du temps avec lui d'une manière informelle. Ils n'étaient pas autour d'une table pour parler d'éléments fondamentaux pour le royaume, entourés de conseillers ; ils étaient seuls, dehors, se promenant comme le feraient probablement n'importe quel couple marié.

"Bien." répondit l'alpha, semblant réellement satisfait de cette réponse.

Ses pieds continuaient de fouler le sol, à une allure lente, se calant sur les pas du Roi Mieczsysław. Ils marchèrent ainsi, en silence, profitant de cette balade pendant un temps. Le jeune humain se perdit dans ses pensées, progressivement. Les doux rayons du soleil caressaient de temps à autre sa peau, et cela lui rappela le passé ; l'époque où il n'avait à se préoccuper de rien. Le temps semblait comme suspendu en cet instant, et il aurait voulu que cette sensation de paix et de calme demeure à tout jamais. Pourtant, le présent le rattrapa bien vite. Ses pensées errèrent vers des questions préoccupantes, et il devait profiter de la présence apaisée du Lycaon pour avoir une discussion avec lui.

Il soupira doucement, sachant d'avance qu'il troublerait le calme du moment, bien qu'il ne le désirait pas. Il s'arrêta, ses pieds s'ancrant sur le sol recouvert de gravier blanc. Le Lycaon cessa dès lors de marcher, se tournant légèrement vers lui pour le dévisager, questionnant en silence son arrêt soudain.

Le Roi Stiles s'humidifia légèrement les lèvres et plongea son regard dans celui de son époux. Les iris étaient colorés de leur habituelle teinte vert clair et doré. Il l'avait rarement trouvé si beau, ainsi baigné dans la lumière extérieure.

"Avez-vous changé d'avis ?" demanda-t-il doucement, craignant malgré tout la réponse qu'il désirait pourtant connaître.

Le Roi Lycaon fronça légèrement les sourcils, mais sa stature resta droite et inflexible.

"Concernant ?" demanda-t-il, alors que son regard ne quittait pas le visage clair de son époux.

À la lumière du soleil, la peau du Stilinski paraissait encore plus blanche qu'à l'accoutumée, et ses grains de beauté ressortaient, telles de douces coquetteries déposées sur sa peau.

"Allison Argent." déclara ce dernier, tentant de ne pas paraître trop abrupt dans sa réponse.

Le Lycaon contracta sa mâchoire et ses yeux se plissèrent alors qu'il détournait le regard, visiblement agacé.

"Je vous en prie." supplia alors le Roi Stiles d'une voix calme, tentant de capter à nouveau le regard de son époux.

L'alpha soupira lourdement et le dévisagea.

"Vous rendez-vous compte de ce que vous me demandez ?" déclara-t-il froidement. Et s'il avait semblé qu'il aurait pu réfléchir à la question, il trancha pourtant net : "Elle porte le nom de mon ennemi. Je ne peux pas." déclara-t-il, ses pupilles hétérochromes plongées dans celles de son mari.

Le Roi Stiles ne s'avoua pas vaincu si facilement, et continua avec évidence.

"Alors elle se mariera." répondit-il avec affirmation. "Elle changera de nom. Elle abandonnera ce patronyme que vous ne supportez pas." Son regard était déterminé, et il se fit un peu suppliant. "Faites preuve d'indulgence." demanda-t-il à nouveau, avec toute la douceur dont il pouvait faire preuve, sachant que rentrer en conflit avec le loup-garou ne l'aiderait en rien. Il commençait maintenant à connaître suffisamment l'alpha pour savoir comment l'aborder.

Ce dernier soupira lourdement à nouveau. Il fixa un point au loin dans les jardins, se focalisant dessus quelques instants alors qu'il semblait réellement considérer cette demande.

Finalement, il reporta son attention vers son époux qui ne l'avait pas lâché du regard, attendant patiemment la sentence qu'il voudrait bien lui donner.

"Bien." déclara-t-il et les sourcils du Roi Stilinski se haussèrent légèrement de surprise. "À une condition. Qu'elle renie sa famille et la taise à jamais." intima l'alpha. Il semblait si directif en disant cela qu'il n'y avait pas de doute quant au sérieux de ses propos.

Son époux hocha la tête rapidement, s'empressant d'accepter la condition qu'il jugeait finalement facile à honorer.

"Je m'en porte garant." déclara-t-il alors, voulant prouver sa bonne volonté. Jamais il n'aurait osé croire que le Lycaon céderait, et pourtant, il venait de le faire. Cela toucha le Roi Stiles bien plus qu'il ne le montra. Il savait à quel point cela coûtait au souverain Hale de se montrer clément auprès d'une Argent.

L'alpha des alpha acquiesça faiblement, montrant qu'il acceptait la réponse de son époux, puis reprit, d'une voix grave et sérieuse :

"Si mes subordonnés l'apprennent, cela pourrait avoir de graves conséquences." mit-il en garde.

Son regard se fit davantage perçant et le Roi Stiles se sentit engloutir entièrement par les deux orbes qui le fixaient avec une telle intensité. Il sentit sa poitrine se contracter sous le joug du charisme, imposant, de son époux.

Il acquiesça à son tour de manière très faible. Le regard perçant vert et doré du lycan n'avait pas cillé un seul instant, le fixant avec une profondeur sans pareille. La pression dans le torse de l'humain sembla migrer jusque dans son estomac. Quelque chose crépita quelques instants dans le creux de son ventre, alors qu'il se sentait ainsi dévoré du regard. Le Roi Stiles ressentit l'envie, urgente, tempétueuse, de s'approcher du Lycaon, d'être à son contact. Il ressentit le désir brûlant de le toucher, de le sentir physiquement contre lui. Pourtant, il n'en fit rien. Ses prunelles firent un aller-retour sur les lèvres du Lycaon, sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte d'abord, puis, lorsqu'il le réalisa, il détourna le regard. Ses yeux s'abaissèrent quelques instants vers le sol. Il fixa ses pieds et les graviers blancs autour, tentant de se ressaisir.

"Merci." déclara-t-il doucement.

C'était une des rares fois où il avait eu l'impression que le Lycaon avait une réelle considération pour lui. Cet homme-loup, froid et sévère, se révélait finalement parfois capable de l'écouter et de faire preuve de compassion. Peut-être trouvaient-ils finalement leurs places, progressivement, l'un à côté de l'autre.

À cette pensée, un léger sourire, fin, délicat s'étira sur les lèvres de l'humain.

Les yeux toujours rivés vers le sol, perdu dans ses quelques pensées rassurantes, il ne vit pas le regard du Hale, toujours posé sur lui. Il ignora tout de la manière dont le brun le scrutait, ne délaissant pas une seule seconde la contemplation de son visage couleur porcelaine.

Puis, le Roi Stiles sortit de sa rêverie et son attention se reporta vers le chemin qui continuait droit devant eux. Il reprit une stature droite et se remit à marcher lentement, tentant de calmer les battements de son cœur qui s'était un peu emballé. Il s'éprenait de plus en plus du Lycaon, sans qu'il n'y ait de cure à cette aliénation.

Le Lycaon reprit également le pas, marchant à ses côtés comme précédemment. Aucun d'eux ne se résolut à prendre de nouveau la parole, préférant préserver la quiétude du moment alors qu'ils erraient dans les jardins du château.

xxx

La nuit était tombée sur Pléthis et elle baignait le domaine royal dans un noir bleuté, éclairé partiellement par les millions d'étoiles qui peuplaient le voile céleste. Le Roi Stiles était accoudé à la large fenêtre de la bibliothèque du château, regardant l'extérieur plongé dans la pénombre. Il fixait les astres qui scintillaient dans le ciel noir, et soupira doucement. Il était tard et il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Un millier de pensées défilait dans son esprit bien trop préoccupé. Pourtant, ces derniers échanges avec son époux, le Roi Lycaon, avaient été bien meilleurs qu'il ne l'aurait jamais espéré, lui procurant un soulagement certain. Ses cils battirent à plusieurs reprises, lentement et lourdement, sur le haut de ses pommettes. La fatigue était présente, et même s'il se refusait à dormir présentement, il en ressentait les effets progressifs. Ses yeux le picotaient, sa nuque devenait raide et ses épaules étaient contractées, un brin douloureuses. Il songeait à emporter avec lui l'ouvrage qu'il venait de commencer, pour le terminer dans son lit.

Il soupira à nouveau très faiblement alors qu'il voyait quelques mouvements vifs passer devant les fenêtres, tout contre les parois du château. C'était des chauves-souris. Elles se réfugiaient sous les toitures des tourelles, cachées durant le jour pour sortir seulement à la nuit tombante. Elles virevoltaient avec agitation, battant follement des ailes pour aller se nourrir des insectes qui peuplaient les jardins et les abords de la forêt. Le jeune Stilinski esquissa un sourire alors qu'il se penchait davantage contre les carreaux de la large fenêtre, et il tendit le cou pour apercevoir la façade du château. D'ici, il voyait parfaitement l'aile Ouest, habitée depuis peu par les habitants des Terres de cèdre. Il admira, sous la faible lumière des étoiles et des quelques torches près des entrées principales, les animaux volants qui fonçaient avec rapidité vers les murs. Au dernier moment, les créatures nocturnes changeaient de trajectoire pour venir se réfugier sous les toitures. Les chauves-souris étaient elles-aussi habitantes de ce château, mais elles jouissaient d'une liberté totale qu'il n'avait pas et enviait.

Perdu dans sa contemplation, le Roi Stiles ne vit pas tout de suite l'ombre qui se mouvait en contrebas, le long des murs du château. Lorsque ses pupilles captèrent le faible mouvement de la silhouette, cette dernière retint dès lors toute son attention. Il distingua avec une précision suffisante qu'il s'agissait de la silhouette d'une femme encapuchée. Le souverain fronça les sourcils, prêtant davantage attention à la forme qui marchait lentement le long des murs en pierre. Il reconnut la silhouette féminine, entourée d'une cape, qui ne pouvait appartenir à nulle autre que la druidesse Jennifer Blake. Il la suivit du regard, habité par une curiosité vive et méfiante. Depuis qu'il l'avait croisée sortant des appartements du Roi Lycaon, il n'avait eu que dégoût et haine à l'égard de cette femme. Rien de ce qu'elle ne dégageait ne lui inspirait une quelconque sympathie.

Ses sourcils se maintenaient froncés, agacés, alors qu'il scrutait de loin le corps avançant, puis pénétrant l'une des entrées de l'aile Ouest. Sans hésiter un instant, le Roi Stiles se décolla de la fenêtre et courut, traversant la bibliothèque pour en sortir. Il marcha dans les longs couloirs en pierre, le pas rapide, pressé, tentant de rejoindre avec hâte l'aile adjacente. La partie Ouest du château n'était presque plus peuplée et dépourvue de garde depuis l'arrivée des habitants de Lyca, aussi, ne croisa-t-il personne.

Il ralentit le pas alors qu'il se rapprochait d'un couloir sombre, dont le bout était éclairé faiblement par les lueurs des torches. Quelques bruits étouffés de conversation provenaient de la pièce ; il s'agissait d'un cabinet qui n'était plus utilisé, collé à une des cours extérieures. Le Roi Stiles connaissait chaque recoin de ce château qu'il habitait depuis sa naissance. Il fit demi-tour, empruntant aux détours d'un couloir un petit escalier en colimaçon qui menait à des corridors sous plafond, longeant les salles. L'accès était assez étroit, et utilisé parfois par le personnel pour rejoindre plusieurs pièces en toute discrétion. Il avança, prudent, le pas léger, se rapprochant avec précaution de l'endroit qu'il voulait espionner en catimini. L'accès déboucha sur un petit salon dont une grille d'aération était collée au cabinet. Des voix s'élevaient légèrement de cette pièce voisine. Le Roi Stiles s'y colla et les sons se firent moins étouffés, plus clairs.

Il reconnaissait le timbre velouté de Jennifer Blake. Peut-être était-elle avec son maître, Alan Deaton. Peut-être était-elle avec le Roi Lycaon. Le Roi Stiles était piqué par une curiosité incontrôlable, désireux d'en savoir plus. Il tira légèrement sur l'armature en métal de la grille, ouvrant davantage l'aération alors que le son se faisait plus net. Il pouvait voir légèrement un bout de l'intérieur de la pièce, ne distinguant rien d'autre qu'une partie de mur et de parquet, légèrement éclairée. Il tendit l'oreille, écoutant les bribes de conversation qui s'élevaient.

"... il est enceint."

La voix féminine de la druidesse s'élevait maintenant clairement.

Le Roi Stiles se figea dès lors que les mots faisaient sens dans son esprit. _Elle_ était au courant. Le Roi Lycaon l'avait-il informée ? La voix de la femme brune reprit, pleine d'assurance.

"Deaton a tenté de me le dissimuler, mais il n'y a aucun doute. Au regard des ingrédients qu'il utilise récemment et des manuscrits qu'il a fait ramener de Lyca : le Roi Stiles porte les louveteaux du Lycaon en lui."

La voix était dédaigneuse, presque écœurée. Il était facile de comprendre que cette nouvelle lui déplaisait.

Il y eut un silence de quelques instants, puis, une voix grave et cinglante s'éleva.

"C'est une honte à ma race."

Les mots avaient été crachés avec une colère sourde. Ce timbre de voix était familier. Il n'appartenait à nulle autre personne que Peter Hale, l'oncle du Roi Lycaon, et le Roi Stiles le reconnut aussitôt. Il se figea, raide, alors qu'il réalisait la position dans laquelle il se trouvait maintenant. Il espionnait une conversation entre un loup-garou sanguinaire et une druidesse vile. Il avait beau être le Roi d'Atracie, il savait la dangerosité de sa position.

"Nous ne pouvons pas laisser faire cela." siffla Peter Hale, alors qu'un grondement sortait de sa gorge, faisant vibrer l'air.

Le Roi Mieczysław ferma les yeux, et ses paupières se pressèrent avec force alors qu'il posait nerveusement une main sur le bas de son ventre. Plus que jamais, il sentait le danger le guetter. Il se retint de soupirer, de peur de faire du bruit. Son esprit fusait de toute part, alors que la voix reprenait. Il n'entendit cette fois que quelques mots, décousus, manquant d'une concentration certaine. Ses yeux se rivèrent à travers la grille en métal noire et il aperçut cette fois un bout de la silhouette de Peter Hale, de dos.

"... sa potion. Je la changerai, je les tuerai." confia Jennifer Blake. Sa voix était de plus en plus basse, pourtant, il n'y avait aucun doute sur le sens de ses propos. Le Roi Stiles se sentit oppressé.

La voix forte et grave de Peter s'élevait à son tour.

"La couronne ne sera plus jamais posée sur une tête humaine." et il sembla se délecter de ses mots.

Le Roi Stiles ressentit un millier de frissons lui parcourir l'échine. Il entendit quelques bruits de pas, vifs et secs, qui s'éloignèrent. Il réalisa que la jeune femme quittait la pièce, s'en allant par l'entrée par laquelle elle était arrivée. Il regarda à travers les grilles, voyant la silhouette du loup-garou qui restait droit, raide, au milieu de la pièce. Sa poitrine continuait de se presser avec force et il ressentait l'air lui manquer progressivement ; il éprouvait des difficultés à respirer et son souffle commençait à se faire erratique.

Alors qu'il faisait demi-tour, voulant partir au plus vite de cet endroit, Peter Hale tourna légèrement la tête : ses sens, affutés, se mettaient aux augets.

"Il y a quelqu'un ?" demanda-t-il, d'une voix grave, plate. Puis, un sourire en coin étira ses lèvres alors qu'il fixait le mur derrière lui, droit sur la grille d'aération.

Le Roi Stiles, horrifié, pressa le pas, fuyant tant qu'il pouvait l'endroit en tentant de minimiser ses bruits. Il sortit de la pièce, pressant le pas dans les couloirs, jusqu'aux escaliers qu'il emprunta à la hâte. Il se mit à courir avec pour objectif de quitter l'aile l'Ouest le plus vite possible, priant pour ne pas manquer de temps. Il connaissait le château dans les moindres recoins mais cela ne lui serait d'aucune utilité si un loup-garou était à sa poursuite. Soudainement, il sentit _la_ présence, il entendit _le_ bruit derrière lui : il était _pourchassé_. Il bifurqua dans une salle et le bruit de froissement à sa suite ne le quitta pas. À peine le réalisa-t-il, que Peter Hale bondissait devant lui, l'arrêtant net dans sa course. Le Roi hurla, ne pouvant retenir un cri de surprise et de peur. Son torse se gonflait au rythme de sa respiration saccadée et douloureuse, alors que son regard se posait sur l'homme-bête.

Leurs deux corps restèrent immobiles, l'un en face de l'autre.

Le loup-garou avait ses muscles bandés, tendus, et le fixait avec une dominance certaine. Il avait cet air habituel, malicieux et fourbe, mais une chose était différente. Il semblait bien plus animal qu'à l'accoutumée. Il avait l'air d'un _prédateur_ face à sa _proie_.

Le Roi recula instinctivement, mais se retrouva acculé contre le mur de la salle dans laquelle ils étaient tous deux.

"Eh bien, eh bien..." commença la voix sirupeuse de Peter Hale, alors qu'il regardait son souverain de bas en haut, avec un désir sanguinaire certain. "Mon Roi... j'ai bien peur que vous ayez entendu quelque chose que vous n'auriez pas dû." confia-t-il.

Et cela semblait presque l'amuser.

Le Roi Stiles sentit la peur paralyser ses pieds. Malgré cela, son cerveau ne cessait de réfléchir à tout va, et il comprit enfin.

Son regard glacial se posa sur l'être face à lui qu'il avait en horreur plus que jamais.

"Vous avez tué mon père." déclara-t-il, d'une voix blanche.

Ses sourcils étaient légèrement froncés et il aurait donné n'importe quoi en cet instant pour ne pas être si faible, tant le cri de la vengeance résonnait en lui.

Peter Hale eut le dédain ultime de hausser les épaules.

"Que croyez-vous ? Il faut ce qu'il faut pour arriver à ses fins." déclara-t-il simplement.

Le souverain resta de marbre. Il fixa le lycanthrope quelques instants, ses prunelles ambrées entrant en contact avec celles bleues de Peter Hale.

"Vous allez me tuer." déclara-t-il simplement. Ce n'était pas vraiment une question ; cela n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse.

Peter Hale acquiesça.

"Vous mort, mon neveu régnera sur le trône à jamais, et moi je lui murmurerai à l'oreille."

Le Roi Stiles avait le visage fermé, et sa colère n'avait jamais été si forte. Cet homme ne renoncerait pas. Il avait soif de vengeance, de pouvoir, de domination. Il avait réussi à mener à bien ses plans, trompant tout le monde, manipulant le Lycaon.

"Il n'est pas si stupide que vous le pensez." déclara-t-il alors, à la fois sur la défensive et menaçant.

L'aîné des Hale esquissa un fin sourire.

"Oh que si, il l'est." continua le lycanthrope.

Le jeune Roi serra les mâchoires, se sentant impuissant alors que Peter Hale reprenait :

"Ma sœur, Talia, avait accepté de vivre recluse. Et elle est morte, assassinée. Les humains sont un fléau. On ne peut pas cohabiter avec votre race. Ma femme, ma fille, ont été tuées par les vôtres sans une once d'hésitation. Je n'en aurais pas non plus." déclara-t-il, intransigeant.

Tôt ou tard, les humains allaient avoir raison des loups-garous. Petit à petit, année après année, la race humaine éradiquait toute autre sur Terre. La race humaine était incapable de cohabiter sans asseoir sa dominance ultime ; c'était un fait.

Le Roi Stiles recula davantage, s'appuyant contre le mur en pierre derrière lui. Il se sentait fait comme un rat. Ses probabilités pour s'en sortir étaient réduites à peau de chagrin et il le savait. Il inspira lentement. Il devait essayer de fuir, il devait tenter tout ce qu'il pouvait pour se sauver, et sauver l'enfant qu'il avait en lui.

Dans un élan vif et inattendu, il courut vers la sortie alors même qu'il portait sa main à son cou, attrapant la chaîne de son médaillon. Il tira la broche d'un geste vif et sec, avant de se sentir attrapé violemment par l'épaule et projeté, son dos s'écrasant contre le mur. Peter Hale se jeta sur lui, prêt à le mordre. Sans hésiter, dans un ultime geste pour survivre, le Roi Stiles planta la broche dans le corps du loup-garou qui fonçait sur lui, au niveau de son trapèze, non loin de la jonction avec son épaule. Peter Hale eut un mouvement de recul et hurla de douleur, tous crocs sortis.

Le Roi Stiles profita de l'instant pour s'échapper, reprenant une course effrénée, courant le plus rapidement qu'il le pouvait pour fuir. Il remonta le corridor mais fut rattrapé bien trop tôt. Une main le saisit à nouveau par l'épaule, et il se sentit projeté sans ménagement aucun. Son corps s'écrasa contre le sol dur, et il tenta aussitôt se relever, son regard errant tout autour de lui. Il avait été balancé dans une pièce vide, et Peter Hale s'avançait lentement vers lui, ses yeux bleus électriques luisant dans la pénombre de la salle.

"De l'aconit ?!" gronda le loup-garou, hors de lui. Il semblait être habité cette fois d'une colère noire et furieuse. Ses crocs et ses griffes étaient bien visibles.

Le Roi Stiles recula, horrifié.

Soudainement, Peter Hale cessa d'avancer et sa tête se tourna légèrement sur le côté, prêtant attention à une chose invisible. Ses prunelles se détournèrent de sa proie pour regarder un point inexistant, et il soupira lourdement.

Le Roi Stiles n'eut pas à réfléchir davantage de ce comportement étrange, que son époux, le Roi Lycaon, pénétrait dans la pièce avec une hâte certaine.

"Que ?" déclara l'alpha surpris, et son regard se fronça alors qu'il se stoppait net à l'entrebâillement de la porte, regardant tour à tour les deux hommes.

Peter Hale s'adressa immédiatement à lui, d'une voix basse et grave.

"Il m'a attaqué avec de l'aconit tue-loup." grogna-t-il, ses crocs sortis, toujours menaçant.

Il déchira sans plus attendre le haut de sa veste à l'aide ses griffes pour dégager l'intérieur de son épaule où la plaie noire était visible. On pouvait voir distinctement le poison faire effet sur ses veines ; un poison qui pourrait être mortel s'il n'était pas traité dans les prochaines heures.

Le Roi Lycaon fronça davantage les sourcils en voyant la blessure des plus graves, qui ne laissait nul doute possible, et sa mâchoire se contracta. Il lança un regard froid et préoccupé vers son époux.

Ce dernier secoua la tête avec rapidité.

"Il a voulu me tuer, je le jure." déclara le Roi Stiles, alors que ses iris entraient en contact avec celles de son mari. Il avait besoin que l'homme le croie. Il le _fallait_. "Il sait que je suis enceint, et il a avoué avoir tué mon père." déclara-t-il, tentant de donner les informations clés qu'il fallait pour gagner du temps, pour convaincre le lycan de lui faire confiance.

L'alpha des alphas plissa les yeux, s'avançant de quelques pas dans la pièce. Ses yeux se posèrent partout sur son époux, puis sur son oncle. Il tentait de comprendre, de démêler le vrai du faux dans cette situation des plus critiques.

Peter Hale gronda sourdement.

"Ne l'écoute pas. Pourquoi aurais-je fait cela ?! Alors que je t'ai poussé à l'épouser !" tonna-t-il. Et il fixa son neveu tentant de mettre toute la conviction possible dans ses propos. "Sans moi, tu aurais refusé cette alliance et tu le sais." siffla-t-il.

Derek Hale gardait les sourcils froncés, incertain. Il portait un intérêt réel aux propos de son oncle mais semblait méfiant.

Voyant son neveu en plein doute, Peter Hale enchaîna, ne laissant pas de place à la réflexion ou au Roi Stiles de se défendre davantage.

"La fille Argent est non loin de la capitale, protégée par le Roi et les McCall." grogna Peter, avec haine. Pourtant, cette nouvelle ne fit ni chaud ni froid au Lycaon, car il avait été mis dans la confidence. Le loup-garou aux yeux bleus reprit. "Votre époux se joue de nous, sa famille a toujours été de mèche avec les chasseurs. Mes sources m'ont informé que Chris Argent n'a pas fui comme il nous avait été indiqué, mais qu'il a eu _l'exil_ de la part du Roi Noah Stilinski." cracha-t-il avec amertume.

À cette information, le Lycaon sembla prêter de l'importance. Il reporta son attention vers son époux, le dévisageant alors, et Peter Hale le nota sans nul doute. Le bêta continua, relevant le nez avec satisfaction.

"Votre cher époux, ici présent, a même reçu des missives de Chris Argent. Ils échangent de la correspondance, n'est-ce pas des plus touchants ?"

Derek Hale appuya son regard vers son époux, l'interrogeant du regard alors que ses traits devenaient bien plus durs, bien plus fermés.

"Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez." jura le Roi Stiles, tentant vainement de trouver comment expliquer ce qui lui semblait, en l'instant, inexplicable. Peter Hale était un fin manipulateur, car il n'avait pas besoin d'utiliser de mensonges pour arriver à ses fins. Il maniait les vérités, les utilisant à bon escient au moment opportun.

"Vous ne m'avez rien dit de tout cela." fit remarquer le Roi Lycaon, les dents serrées, alors qu'il se mettait à faire les cents pas dans la salle. Il semblait en proie à une réflexion intérieure, à un dilemme bien cornélien. Il tourna vivement la tête vers son époux à nouveau et le sonda, lâchant violemment : "Vous communiquez avec Chris Argent ?" tonna-t-il, d'une voix sèche et sourde. Il le sommait de répondre, de se défendre, de lui dire que cela était faux.

Le Roi Stiles déglutit. Il se sentait à nouveau pris au piège. Quoi qu'il pouvait répondre, il était perdu. Il ne pouvait dire non et mentir, et s'il disait oui, il savait la confiance du Lycaon perdue. Il le suppliait du regard, alors qu'un voile de tristesse passait dans ses yeux. Ses iris ambrés ne se détachaient pas de ceux de son mari, alors qu'il savait qu'il le décevait à nouveau. Il ne répondit pas, et secoua légèrement la tête, désolé et las, ne sachant ce qu'il pourrait dire ou faire. La boule dans sa gorge ne cessait de l'oppresser et le poids dans sa poitrine se faisait grandissant.

Derek Hale vit rouge alors qu'il comprenait que cela était vrai : le Roi Noah Stilinski leur avait menti au sujet de Chris Argent. Son époux, le Roi Stiles, le savait et n'en avait rien dit. Pire encore, il correspondait avec le chasseur connu pour avoir attaqué les siens par le passé. Cette pensée, bien trop intolérable, semblait être le pire des affronts. Le Roi Lycaon grogna férocement à nouveau. Son oncle, lui, esquissa un faible sourire devant la scène dont il se délectait sûrement. Son corps était toujours tendu, ses muscles bandés, et ses griffes sorties.

"Je vous en prie." déclara doucement le souverain Stilinski, secouant la tête, s'adressant à son mari avec toute l'affection qu'il pouvait. Le Roi Lycaon gronda à nouveau avec virulence, arpentant la pièce avec une rage qui ne faisait que grandir.

"Trop de supplication !" hurla-t-il férocement alors qu'il fusillait son époux du regard. Ses yeux viraient au carmin et il avait l'air hors de lui. "Vous me trahissez toujours un peu plus chaque jour !" hurla le Roi Hale, habité par le dépit, alors que ses yeux rouge vif se faisaient perçants.

Son époux lui montrait encore une fois sa malhonnêteté, sur un sujet qui était des plus sensibles et récurrents. Au plus les jours passaient, au plus il découvrait que le Roi Stiles avait des liens privilégiés avec les Argent, avec les chasseurs, et au plus il se sentait manipulé par celui à qui il s'était uni et avait accordé sa confiance.

Peter Hale gronda sourdement, faisant vibrer son torse, et ses yeux brillèrent d'un bleu électrique hypnotisant. Le Roi Stiles croisa ce regard inhumain et il ne le reconnut presque pas. L'aîné des Hale était en cet instant soumis à ses pulsions animales, ouvrant sa mâchoire pleine de crocs dans une menace ultime.

Stiles Stilinski enserra son ventre. Il avait peur, plus que jamais. Ses yeux le brûlaient, s'humidifiant alors qu'il réalisait qu'il n'avait plus d'espoir.

"Laissez-le vivre." souffla-t-il seulement et son regard implorant se tourna une dernière fois vers son époux.

Les yeux carmin du Roi Lycaon se posèrent sur le ventre de l'humain, et son attitude changea. Il releva ses yeux et dévisagea son mari avec incertitude, avec _incompréhension_. Il était en colère, en rage. Il était meurtri et blessé. Mais jamais il n'avait été question pour lui de blesser son époux et il semblait que ce dernier l'en croyait en l'instant capable.

Peter Hale, lui, jubilait, et s'adressa au Roi Stilinski d'une voix ferme, sans appel, en réponse à sa demande.

"Vos héritiers ne seront pas dignes de la famille Hale." répondit-il en fixant l'humain d'un regard sournois.

Le Lycaon fronça les sourcils aux propos de son oncle, et tourna la tête vers ce dernier, le dévisageant avec une certaine confusion et méfiance.

Le bêta se mit en mouvement, avançant lentement vers le Roi Stiles.

"Derek. Laisse-moi faire, laisse-moi l'éventrer." susurra Peter alors que ses crocs et ses yeux fixaient sa cible, s'en approchant doucement. Il était prêt à bondir.

La main du Roi Stiles se serra sur son ventre, et alors que le bêta accélérait le pas, le Lycaon rugit, bondissant devant lui, s'imposant.

"NON !" hurla-t-il d'une voix grave et basse qui fit presque trembler les murs.

Peter Hale se stoppa net. Il fit face à son neveu, qui s'était placé entre lui et le Roi Stiles, acculé au mur.

Il y eut un temps d'hésitation et de silence.

Peter Hale dévisagea son alpha et reprit, comme un constat non négociable.

"Il doit mourir." déclara-t-il, ne comprenant soudainement pas pourquoi son neveu s'y opposerait.

"J'ai dit NON." s'insurgea sourdement le Lycaon, intransigeant. Son torse vibrait avec force d'un grondement.

L'alpha lança un regard en biais, vif, rapide, par-dessus son épaule, s'assurant que l'humain était bien derrière lui en protection. Son regard carmin se redirigea aussitôt vers son bêta dont la position était encore incertaine. Peter Hale avait cessé son attaque, mais il n'avait pas encore _reculé_.

L'atmosphère était d'une lourdeur écrasante.

"Voyons… Tu auras d'autres héritiers." tenta d'amadouer Peter Hale, un brin méfiant. Il se voulait convaincant. "Derek, tu dois m'écouter." reprit-il, tentant de raisonner son neveu, de le rallier à sa cause. "Ils ont tué notre famille !" hurla-t-il. "Veux-tu que tes héritiers soient issus du sang de ceux qui ont fait cela ?! C'est un déshonneur ! Ouvre les yeux !" hurla-t-il, ne le tolérant pas un instant.

"Il n'était pas seul." souffla soudainement la voix du Roi Stiles. Derek Hale se tendit, son attention se tournant légèrement vers son époux derrière lui, qui reprenait d'une voix blanche. "Jennifer Blake était avec lui. Ils complotaient. Ils ont tué mon père et ils veulent me tuer pour que la couronne ne soit plus jamais posée sur une tête humaine."

Peter esquissa un sourire sournois. Il tenta de dévisager l'humain qu'il apercevait derrière son alpha.

"Vous mentez." déclara-t-il. Il savait que tout se jouerait sur une question de confiance. "Pourquoi diable Derek voudrait-il vous croire, alors qu'il ne vous connait que depuis quelques mois ? Je l'ai en partie élevé, j'ai toujours été à ses côtés. Je suis son sang." cingla-t-il.

Le Lycaon fonçait toujours les sourcils, préoccupé, attentif aux paroles de chacun et à la situation. Puis, quelque chose sembla résonner dans son esprit. Il releva la tête vers son oncle et le fixa durement.

"C'est ce que tu as dit." souffla-t-il, ses yeux rouges transperçant ceux bleutés du bêta. Il bomba le torse et tonna avec force. "Avant le mariage, c'est ce que tu as dit." répéta-t-il, les dents serrées, le regard assassin. " _Que la couronne ne serait plus jamais posée sur une tête humaine._ "

Tels avaient été les mots de son oncle.

Le visage de Peter Hale se ferma, et il sembla soudainement moins joueur et moins sournois.

L'alpha gronda sourdement à nouveau : un appel à la soumission.

"Voyons Derek." tenta son oncle, le visage fermé et plus que jamais sur ses gardes.

Derek Hale gronda à nouveau, intimant le silence. Il montrait qu'il n'était plus ouvert à la discussion et qu'il voulait asseoir son autorité.

Le bêta aurait dû _reculer_ , il aurait dû _courber l'échine_ , mais il n'en fit rien.

Peter Hale gardait sa position agressive, ses griffes sorties, à l'air libre.

L'aîné des Hale sut en cet instant qu'il ne pourrait pas s'en sortir. Son neveu ne l'écouterait plus, et le Roi Stiles restant en vie, il deviendrait alors _persona non grata_ au sein du royaume.

Voyant ses plans s'envoler en fumée, Peter Hale étouffa un rire sarcastique avant de déclarer avec froideur :

"Dans ce cas..."

Puis, son attitude devint à nouveau sérieuse, stricte, _animale_. Il fixa effrontément son neveu et leurs deux regards s'entrechoquèrent. Ils se confrontaient. En une fraction de seconde, ils comprirent tous deux ce qui allait se passer ; leurs visages se transformèrent et ils bondirent aussitôt l'un sur l'autre. L'attaque fut si vive, si violente, que le Roi Stiles laissa échapper un cri grave, surpris. Il se recula, voyant les deux loups-garous échanger une lutte sans merci, hurlant, crocs et griffes dehors. Les deux corps des lycanthropes se mêlaient dans un chaos rapide, difficile à suivre. Le Roi Stiles vit toutefois les griffes de Peter Hale s'enfoncer dans le torse du Lycaon qui hurla. Le râle était grave et sec, _bestial_ , et l'alpha riposta, envoyant voler contre le mur le corps de son oncle. Le bêta se releva, bondit, et le Roi Stilinski fut à nouveau témoin d'une mêlée de crocs et de griffes des plus violentes.

Les coups étaient rapides, vifs et brutaux, dignes des prédateurs que les lycanthropes étaient.

Puis, soudainement, le Lycaon déchira la nuque de son oncle, arrachant un bout de sa colonne et son corps s'échoua au sol, inerte.

Le Lycaon hurla férocement, un hurlement animal, fort et puissant, s'élevant jusqu'à en faire vibrer l'air.

Il était essoufflé, en sang, couvert de plaies. Le corps de son oncle gisait au sol, à ses pieds dans une mare de sang qui se répandait lentement.

La scène était horrifiquement effrayante et glauque.

Stiles Stilinski se laissa couler contre le mur, ses jambes ne le tenant plus, alors qu'il inspirait une goulée d'air qui lui avait tant manqué. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur le dos de son époux face à lui. Les griffes de Lycaon se rétractèrent et son corps massif, lourd, tomba à genoux, puis s'effondra sur le sol.

Les yeux s'écarquillant, et dans un réflexe naturel, le Roi Stiles se précipita sur lui.

"Non…" laissa-t-il échapper, alors qu'il se jetait sur le corps étendu et lacéré. Il se pencha au-dessus du Lycaon l'observant de plus près avec effroi.

L'alpha avait le souffle court, de multiples contusions et blessures ravageaient son corps. Le plus effrayant était de loin la plaie béante qui barrait son torse, dont du sang s'écoulait à flots : elle était profonde et la chair était entaillée à vif.

Le Roi Stiles fixa la lésion imposante, _mortelle_ , puis dans un réflexe rapide, il retira sa tunique pour la compresser sur la chair. Il appuya ses mains dessus, essayant de faire cesser le sang de couler, alors même que le liquide rouge foncé se répandait sur le tissu avec rapidité.

"Tenez bon, je vous en prie." déclara-t-il rapidement, paniqué. Il posa ses prunelles, inquiet, sur le visage du loup-garou, croisant son regard fatigué, qui pour une fois, ne semblait pas froid. "Ne me laissez pas. Ne me laissez pas vous aussi…" déclara-t-il à nouveau, laissant échapper les mots qui lui venaient en tête, sans même y réfléchir.

Le Roi Lycaon ferma ses paupières quelques instants avant de les rouvrir. Sa respiration était lourde, saccadée, alors qu'il se vidait de son sang.

Le Roi Mieczysław sentait les larmes monter en lui. C'était un mélange de soulagement, de haine et de tristesse qu'il ressentait. Son père était vengé. Peter Hale était mort. Pourtant, il avait tant perdu. Il ne supporterait pas de voir un autre de ses proches mourir, pas encore… Pas à nouveau. Il refusait d'imaginer son enfant vivre sans connaître son deuxième père, sans connaître le Lycaon.

Il se pencha sur le corps de l'alpha pour ne rien montrer de ses larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Il nicha sa tête dans le cou du souverain de Lyca, humant son odeur.

Derek Hale leva sa main, lentement, pour la poser sur sa nuque. Il enroula sa paume à la base de ses cheveux, se voulant apaisant. Cette attention, ce geste _tendre_ , acheva de bouleverser l'humain qui sentit le trop plein d'émotions menacer de lui faire perdre toute constance. Il se mordit la lèvre, pressant ses paupières avec force, tentant de se retenir de céder à ses émotions.

Sa voix, brisée, s'éleva doucement à quelques centimètres de la peau de son époux.

"Derek… Je vous en supplie, ne me laissez pas." supplia-t-il, ignorant le fait que c'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom.

Il avait _besoin_ de lui. Ils devaient être _deux_ pour continuer. Ses doigts se resserrèrent contre l'épaule de l'alpha.

La voix grave du Lycaon s'éleva, grave, basse :

"Je vais guérir. J'ai..." Le lycanthrope toussa légèrement. "Il me faut juste du temps, je vous le promets." déclara-t-il, sa main se refermant davantage contre la nuque de l'humain.

Le Roi Stiles ferma les yeux et hocha légèrement la tête, soulagé.

.

À suivre…

.

.


	9. Chapter 9

"Vous allez mieux."

C'était un constat prononcé non sans soulagement.

Le Roi Lycaon hocha la tête. Il était assis dans un fauteuil, dans ses appartements privés. Son torse nu était bandé d'un cataplasme réalisé par les soins d'Alan Deaton, lui permettant de l'aider dans sa guérison. La plupart de ses plaies s'étaient refermées, mais celle infligée sur son torse était encore en cours de cicatrisation, tant elle avait été profonde et sérieuse.

Le Roi Hale dévisagea son époux face à lui, lequel se tenait debout, à quelques pas de là. Il demanda d'une voix grave et concernée.

"Et vous ?"

Ses sourcils épais étaient légèrement froncés, et le regard qu'il posait sur son mari semblait incertain, presque soucieux.

Le Roi Stiles soupira et détourna légèrement les yeux alors que ses épaules s'affaissaient naturellement.

"Je crois." se permit-il simplement de répondre.

Les événements de ces dernières heures avaient été d'une intensité sans nom. Lorsque le Roi Stilinski repensait au regard cruel et avide de Peter Hale posé sur lui, à la peur qu'il avait ressentie alors, il se sentait soulagé d'avoir pu survivre. Il voyait à nouveau des bribes du combat qui avait eu lieu entre les deux loups-garous : une bataille violente, animale, à laquelle il n'aurait eu aucune chance de s'en sortir. Il revoyait avec précision la nuque du bêta être arrachée, son corps tomber au sol, et la mare de sang se répandant comme s'il n'avait été qu'un vulgaire gibier.

Le silence régna quelques instants dans la pièce et les deux hommes se regardèrent à nouveau. Le Roi Stiles contempla le visage de son mari qui avait repris de sa prestance naturelle ; il était tant soulagé que le Lycaon soit toujours en vie, avec lui, avec _eux_.

Le jeune souverain inspira lentement, comme pour se donner du courage, puis reprit la parole avec calme.

"Je comprendrais que vous m'en vouliez de vous avoir caché mes échanges avec Chris Argent... Mais les coupables des meurtres de votre famille ont été arrêtés."

Derek Hale lui lança d'abord un regard froid, puis il soupira lourdement alors que ses yeux se détournaient pour fixer un point vide dans la pièce. Il se leva et se dirigea vers une des armoires, l'ouvrant pour en sortir une chemise qu'il commença à enfiler. Le Roi Stiles ne le quitta pas du regard, posant ses prunelles sur le torse bandé, puis le dos légèrement hâlé.

"Comment pourrais-je maintenant condamner toute une famille, pour l'acte d'une seule personne ?" soupira le lycanthrope, retenant une grimace alors que son épaule meurtrie se faisait douloureuse lorsqu'il passa son bras dans l'habit.

Sa mâchoire se contractait et un voile de dépit passa devant ses yeux. Le Roi Stiles le fixa quelques instants, l'air compatissant.

"Je suis désolé de la traîtrise de votre oncle." déclara-t-il avec sincérité.

Le Lycaon secoua légèrement la tête, agacé, alors qu'il nouait les boutons de sa chemise en lin.

"Vous n'y êtes pour rien." déclara-t-il. "Il m'a manipulé. Il a tué votre père." continua-t-il froidement. Ces mots lui coûtaient énormément. Ces mots étaient durs à formuler à voix haute, car ils le blessaient sans pareil. Peter Hale avait été sa famille, sa meute, son bras droit.

Le souverain d'Atracie hocha la tête. Il ne pouvait imaginer la souffrance de son époux. Il ne pouvait imaginer avoir perdu la majorité des siens et être ainsi trahi par un des seuls proches restant.

Le silence régna quelques instants dans la pièce. Derek Hale avait terminé de boutonner sa chemise bouffante, et avait rentré cette dernière dans son pantalon.

Il se tourna vers son époux.

"Jennifer a été capturée." déclara-t-il simplement, sans émotion.

Le Roi Stilinski baissa les yeux. À la mention de la jeune femme, il sentit un élan de colère et d'amertume monter à nouveau en lui. Pourtant, le sentiment était bien différent de celui qu'il avait à l'égard de Peter Hale.

"Vous l'appréciez également." déclara-t-il à voix basse. Son regard se faisait fuyant, et il n'osa pas confronter le Lycaon.

Derek Hale le fixa quelques instants.

Le silence s'installant, le Roi Stiles releva lentement son visage, posant ses yeux sur le visage carré de son époux. Ils se contemplèrent ainsi, en silence, et le regard de l'humain semblait fané.

"Vous êtes mon époux." déclara le Lycaon pour toute réponse, ses prunelles hétérochromes ne quittant pas celles du jeune homme face à lui.

Une pression dans la poitrine du souverain naquit à ces mots : pesante, émouvante, douloureuse aussi.

"Vous ne m'avez pas choisi." répondit-il simplement, comme si c'était la seule réponse qui importait, lui lançant un regard las et désolé.

Derek Hale s'avança vers lui et le Roi Stiles ne le quitta pas de yeux. Le Lycaon se rapprocha, jusqu'à s'arrêter à une dizaine de centimètres de distance. Il leva lentement une de ses mains, et vint la poser sur la joue de l'humain, l'effleurant doucement. Ses doigts glissèrent sur la peau blanche, douce, effleurant quelques grains de beauté sur leur passage.

Le jeune Stilinski sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer alors que le Lycaon plongeait son regard pénétrant dans ses orbes ambrés. L'alpha le fixait avec une intensité sans pareille, si bien qu'il s'y noya totalement ; il se sentait perdu, happé par la beauté et le charisme de celui qui était son époux.

"Peut être que si je vous avais connu, je vous aurais choisi." déclara le Lycaon. Sa voix était grave, légèrement basse et plus faible qu'à l'accoutumée. Ses doigts continuèrent de glisser sur la peau nacrée.

Le Roi Stiles fronça les sourcils, en proie à une vague d'émotions intenses. Il était touché par les mots de son époux. Sans réfléchir davantage, il franchit les derniers centimètres et vint poser ses lèvres contre celles du Lycaon, l'embrassant avec douceur et envie. Leurs bouches se pressèrent une première fois, puis une deuxième, légèrement plus appuyée où leurs lèvres se happèrent, se goûtant lentement. Ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés depuis tellement de temps. Le Roi Stiles fut enivré alors qu'il sentait la main autour de sa joue se faire plus ferme, et qu'une autre s'enroulait autour de sa taille sans hésitation. Il déposa une main dans le cou du Lycaon, remontant ses doigts derrière son oreille, jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Leurs lèvres s'embrassaient et leurs souffles lents se mêlaient. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec les baisers qu'ils avaient échangés auparavant. Cela ressemblait davantage à un désir, réel, animé par des sentiments incontrôlables. Cela naissait d'une envie qui provenait de tous leurs membres, de toutes leurs pensées. Lentement, ils se détachèrent et leurs regards plongèrent l'un dans l'autre. Ils se sondèrent quelques instants, leurs bouches séparées par quelques centimètres d'un vide difficilement supportable, et le Lycaon franchit à nouveau cet espace, collant ses lèvres à celles de son époux. Il les happa, capturant sa bouche avec davantage d'avidité. Sa deuxième main rejoignit sa consœur sur le visage parfait, l'encerclant pour mieux l'embrasser d'un désir palpable. Le Roi Stiles soupira contre ses lèvres, et toutes ses barrières tombèrent. Toute pensée le quitta, et il se laissa se perdre dans les bras de l'homme qu'il avait épousé par obligation et dont il s'était pourtant épris. Le baiser s'approfondit, dans une douceur passionnée, lente et exquise. Il perdit pied, se délectant de la lenteur avec laquelle les secondes s'écoulèrent, ne pensant plus à rien qu'à son corps qui se faisait flottant, qu'à son palpitant qui chavirait dans sa poitrine.

Lorsqu'ils se décollèrent à nouveau, le Roi Stiles laissa sa tête se nicher contre le cou du Roi Lycaon. Ses yeux se fermèrent, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentit apaisé, presque bien.

Les bras fermes et forts du lycanthrope s'enroulèrent autour de lui, le sécurisant davantage. Il s'y blottit, se laissant aller quelques instants, humant à plein poumon l'odeur boisée du loup-garou. La respiration du Hale était calme et régulière et il se laissa bercer par les mouvements du torse se gonflant et se dégonflant lentement. Son nez était plongé dans le creux du cou, humant l'odeur qui l'apaisait tant.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter quelques instants. Aucun d'eux ne souhaita troubler le silence et la quiétude du moment bien trop unique, bien trop rare et précieux. Ils n'avaient finalement pas besoin de mots pour arriver à se comprendre, pour s'apprivoiser l'un l'autre. Progressivement, ils découvraient qui ils étaient vraiment.

Le Roi Stiles inspira à nouveau à pleins poumons, lentement, se délectant de la fragrance qui produisait chez lui ce sentiment de sérénité, de félicité.

"Vous le faites souvent." déclara doucement la voix du Lycaon, faible, grave. Son torse avait vibré légèrement au son de sa voix.

Le Roi Stiles rouvrit les yeux doucement et fronça les sourcils, incertain.

"Quoi... ?" demanda-t-il à voix basse, sa tête toujours dans le creux du cou de son époux.

"Humer mon odeur." déclara simplement le lycanthrope, et il inclina légèrement son visage, sa joue effleurant les cheveux fins de son mari.

Le Roi Mieczysław ne dit rien pendant de longues secondes, réfléchissant aux propos du Lycaon. Cette odeur était particulière.

"Je…" commença-t-il finalement, alors qu'il cherchait ses mots en même temps qu'il considérait la question. "Votre odeur est… C'est comme si je pouvais non seulement la sentir, mais aussi la ressentir." déclara-t-il, sans savoir réellement comment exprimer ses pensées. Il ne savait comment poser des mots sur ce qui l'habitait à chaque fois qu'il sentait cette fragrance.

Le Roi Hale hocha la tête faiblement, son avant-bras remonta dans le dos de son époux et sa main glissa longuement sur sa colonne vertébrale.

"Je sais." déclara-t-il, comme s'il souhaitait répondre finalement à sa place. "Je le sens aussi. C'est l'odeur de notre famille." expliqua-t-il simplement. L'imprégnation de leur union se faisait progressivement, avec succès.

Ils s'étaient unis, ils s'étaient liés : un loup-garou et un humain.

Ils formaient une nouvelle meute atypique, une nouvelle famille, et leurs odeurs s'étaient naturellement mêlées.

Le Roi Stiles esquissa un sourire faible, presque indiscernable. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour du Lycaon et il le serra suffisamment pour que cela ait un sens particulier. Le Lycaon reposa son visage contre ses cheveux, les effleurant avec sa bouche, son nez. Il respira lui aussi les douces effluves de cette odeur et referma à son tour son étreinte.

.

Fin

.

.


End file.
